An Alternate Chain of Events
by JaneDoeEye
Summary: What if Dumbledore had found out that Wormtail was a traitor and launched a daring plan that saved the lives of James and Lily? How would the lives of the Potters, and their friends, have been affected? What if Harry had been loved? Follows the events of the first three books in three volumes, with some necessary changes and a greater concentration on events outside of Hogwarts.
1. Volume 1 - Chapter 1 - The Letter

Volume One - The Philosopher's Stone

Chapter One - The Letter

Ten year old Harry Potter was awake unusually early for a Saturday morning. In fact, he had been up at six O' clock every day that week, determined not to miss it, but as to yet it had not arrived. Far from being discouraged, his sense of anticipation had just grown stronger. This early July morning he was the only one awake, perched on the back of the sofa ready to leap should he see any sign of it.

By six thirty, Harry, yawning, was starting to wonder whether it was coming today and with a sinking feeling, he began to wonder whether it was coming at all. He shook off those doubts, he had been reassured multiple times that it was definitely coming. But by half past seven, his stomach rumbling and his resolve fading, Harry became more resigned to waiting yet another day for its arrival. But just as he decided to make himself some toast he saw a small shape in the distance, becoming clearer as it got closer to the window. Bursting with excitement and happiness Harry unlatched the window just in time for the barn owl to soar through unscathed. It deposited a heavy parchment envelope into his hands and promptly left. Harry's hands were shaking so much with excitement that it took him four attempts to break the wax seal. He read the opening lines several times to check that it was definitely what he'd been waiting for and then promptly ran up the stairs.

Harry flung open the door and jumped onto the end of the bed.

James and Lily awoke with a start.

"Bloody hell, Harry." James said, "a gentle knock on the door would have done." He sat up and sighed while he reached for his glasses. "What time is it anyway?"

"Quarter to eight," Lily yawned.

"Oh come on mate. I've been at work all week." Lily shot him a look. "Sorry _we've_ been at work all week."

"But daad," Harry said climbing further up the bed. "It's here! My letter. It's finally arrived!"

James and Lily smiled at the look on their son's face, quickly forgetting that he spoiled their lie in.

"Let's have a look then." James smiled, as Harry climbed between them, and the three Potters read their son's acceptance letter.

"Now do you finally believe us that it's happening?" Lily nudged Harry, who could do nothing but smile. It was real! It was finally here, in a few weeks he was going to Hogwarts!

"Since we're all awake," Lily looked meaningfully at Harry, "shall we get some breakfast?"

"Sorry mum." Harry said without a trace of remorse. "But I couldn't wait for you to get up! Dad sleeps until 10 some Saturdays!"

"When do I ever sleep in that late?" James said from the back of the trio making its way down the cottage stairs. "You're always dragging me out of bed for one thing or another, Quidditch mainly, which I've always thought was more of an afternoon sport."

Lily laughed. "Stop grumbling James, you sound like an old man."

"Yeah Dad, you're prematurely aging. Sirius would laugh at you if he heard you moan like this."

James grabbed Harry round the waist and hoisted him upside down. Harry was in fits of laughter while Lily made her way to the kitchen, rolling her eyes. "Careful old man, you might hurt your back."

"Oi you two." James said placing Harry back on his feet. "I'll have you know I'm both young and spritely."

"Just not in the mornings, then?" Lily asked as she put the bacon on while Harry giggled at the table.

James sat down opposite him. "The reason Sirius is so much fun is because he doesn't have a little pest like you disturbing his sleep patterns." James made a mock stern face at Harry, who was having too much of a good morning to pay any attention to James. Harry sat at the breakfast table tapping his fingers and swinging his legs, unable to sit still.

"If you're this energetic at your letter, I can't imagine what you'll be like on September 1st!" James remarked.

"Let him be." Lily cautioned, placing breakfast on the table and giving James a steaming mug of coffee. "I was excited when I got my letter."

"Didn't McGonagall turn up at your house?" James asked.

"Is she the transfigamorphin teacher?"

"Transfiguration." Lily corrected. "Yes she did. When you're muggle born, they give you a bit more help and information."

"Blimey." Harry said. "So you knew nothing about Hogwarts or magic or _anythin_g?"

"Well," Lily paused, cradling her coffee in her hands and glancing warily at James. "I did meet a boy one summer who came from a wizarding family, he filled me in, but it took a long while for me to believe him."

"I knew I was getting mine of course." James inputted before Harry could ask any more questions about the wizarding boy. "But I didn't get up at the crack of dawn all summer waiting for it."

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew his father was only teasing him. James was just as excited for him, as Harry was for himself. For what seemed like every day of the last year Harry had asked James about Hogwarts, and James was very careful what he told him, knowing that Lily wouldn't like her son following in his father's more rebellious ways.

"Are Sirius and Remus still coming round for dinner?" Lily asked her husband.

"I think so, I haven't heard otherwise." James replied, and in anticipation of Harry's next question added. "And you can tell them all about your letter and ask them all about Hogwarts then."

Harry smiled. "Will Sirius come on his motorbike?"

"Probably." James replied smiling, knowing full well that Harry was bursting to have a go on it.

"Over my dead body, Harry James Potter." Lily stepped in, knowing perfectly well what was going through both father and son's minds.

The Potter's passed the rest of their breakfast indulging their son's excitement and answering all the questions he had asked them before with the patience that only a parent could possess.

"Come on dad, just a quick game and then you can go back to being boring and read the paper or something." Harry was dragging James's hand trying to pull him up from the table and out into the garden.

"Boring?" James said indignantly. "If you keep all these jibes up young man we won't play Quidditch at all anymore."

"Come off it." Harry replied, brushing aside James's empty threat without concern. "Please! You want me to make the team don't you?"

"Ahhh, alright then." James got to his feet shaking his head at Lily. "Let's at least get dressed first." Harry skipped off to get dressed for the day.

"We need to talk to him, don't we?" Lily said as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

James ruffled his hair in a dejected way. "I just don't really know where to start."

"I think we should write to Dumbledore." Lily suggested. "He knows more than we do, and Harry needs to know enough to prepare him."

"Good idea." James nodded. He leant against the wall and sighed. "He's so excited. I just can't bear to ruin it for it him."

Lily nodded in understanding. It was exactly what she'd been struggling with. "I'm not sure I'm ready to let him go." She looked at James for reassurance. "I keep wishing it was one more year away."

"Would one year really make any difference?" He asked astutely, his hazel eyes seeing right through her.

"No, I don't think I'll ever be ready."

James walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, resting his chin on her head. She held on tightly to his arms. They didn't speak for a while. The closer Harry got to Hogwarts the more fraught they had become, they had protected him for so long that the prospect of shattering the illusion was not inviting.

A fully dressed Harry burst back into the room. James and Lily jumped and immediately attempted to assume less anxious expressions.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at them and frowning.

"Nothing, nothing." Lily plastered a smile on to her face and reassured the person she loved most in the world. "Just boring work concerns."

Harry swallowed this and moved on to more pressing issues. "Dad you're not even dressed! Come on, before the sun gets too high and we can't see."

"I'm going, I'm going, you little monster." James replied and he moved towards the door. Harry ran out to the shed to get the brooms.

"On a brighter note." Lily smiled at her husband. "You'll get your lie ins at weekends."

James tried to smile back and then went to get dressed. They both knew that when their boy went away they would be lucky to get any sleep at all.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Plan

Chapter Two- The Plan

Lily was distracted at dinner that night. She had spent the better part of her afternoon composing a letter to Dumbledore, asking for advice now that Hogwarts was only weeks away for Harry. She'd sent the owl earlier and knew that she'd be on edge until she had a response in her hand. Dumbledore always knew what to do. They were living proof of that.

Harry had been talking incessantly throughout dinner. James kept glancing to his friends in apology but they didn't mind. Since both Remus and Sirius were childless, they felt as though they shared Harry with Lily and James.

"I'm jealous mate." Sirius said, lounging back in his chair. "I wish I were going back to Hogwarts."

"Ah to be young again." Remus smiled.

"So it's really that amazing?" Harry checked for the one millionth time that evening alone.

"Yes, Harry, it's going to be incredible." James said patiently. "There's not a feeling like the first time you see the castle. You'll never forget it."

"It's an adventure." Remus added reminiscently.

"A series of adventures." Sirius corrected him.

"Adventures?" Harry repeated eagerly, looking between his father's best friends. "What adventures did you have?"

"Well," Sirius began but Lily shook her head.

"Oh Mum please." Harry had not missed this exchange. He rarely missed a trick, it was amazing that they'd gotten this far without telling him.

"No." Lily smiled. "One day, when you're older and not so impressionable."

"I'm not impressionable." Harry replied obstinately. "You always say I'm more stubborn than a Hippogriff."

Lily laughed. "Only at bedtime." Both sets of green eyes stared determinedly at each other. After a while Harry relented, accepting that his mother was not about to concede.

"So what house do you think I'll be in?" He asked the table at large.

"We'll disown you if you're in Slytherin. But no pressure." James said much to Harry's stricken expression. Sirius roared with laughter whilst Lily and Remus gave him a similar exasperated look.

"You're joking?" Harry said, a little uncertainly.

"He's joking." Lily said quickly, her eyes narrowed. "Aren't you James?"

James smiled. "Of course I'm joking." He continued to chuckle. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor of course." Harry replied without hesitation. "Like you and mum, and Remus and Sirius." Harry paused for a moment. "I don't fancy the sorting much though."

"It's not scary Harry," Remus said consolingly.

"It goes very quickly." Sirius added. "And it's all in your head."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He ran his hands through his hair, something he had learned from watching James, a couple of times Sirius caught sight of the thin lightening bolt scar on his forehead and glanced subtly at James.

"What subjects will I take?" He asked around.

"Well, there's Charms, History of Magic and Herbology." Remus counted on his fingers.

"History of Magic is taught by a ghost." Sirius added, to Harry's delight. "Don't get too excited, Harry. It's the most boring subject devised by wizards."

"But it is important." Lily said quickly.

"If you say so." Sirius muttered to James who laughed behind his fork.

"What else?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Erm," Lily said, thinking back. "Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration … Care of Magical Creatures?"

"No that's not until third year." James said. "I think only other one is Potions."

"How could I forget that!" Lily laughed. "It was my favourite subject. I wish Slughorn still taught there."

"I don't." James shook his head. "The man hated me, your mother was his golden girl though." Harry looked between his parents smiling. "He told her how disappointed he was when she started going out with me." Harry stared open mouthed.

"Really?"

Lily laughed. "Your dad was very silly in lessons, Slughorn didn't exactly get the best impression." Lily looked at Harry. "But you won't be silly will you?"

Harry looked back at her attempting a straight face, but the corners of his mouth kept twitching. "Of course not mum."

"But you know who the potions master now is, don't you?" Remus said.

"Severus." Lily replied.

"Snivellus?" James and Sirius asked in unison, both shocked.

"Why is that surprising?" Lily asked. "He was wonderful at the subject."

"But he was a d- " James broke off looking at Harry. "A _you-know-what_?"

"No, what?" Harry asked looking at his father.

"That was before." Lily said meaningfully.

"What?" Harry asked louder.

"Severus, or Professor Snape, wasn't our friend at school." Remus explained. "He and your dad really didn't get on."

Harry looked around curiously, he was sure there was more to the story that they weren't telling him. He often got that impression. Harry was very used to being around adults, he had no siblings, and Remus and Sirius had never settled down. The only friend he had his age was another wizarding boy called Neville. But he didn't see Neville too often, so he spent most of his time with the four people inside this room. And he knew, mainly from trying to listen at doors, when they weren't telling him the whole story. He had asked Remus, who was gentler than his father or godfather, why this kept happening. Remus had not lied to him, he had only said that Harry was young and if there were things he didn't know, it was only for his own good. Harry accepted that the best he could, but he was still very curious.

"I can't believe Dumbledore hired him," James shook his head. "What's the old man playing at?"

"Let it go, James." Lily said warningly. "There's nothing wrong with Professor Snape Harry, you mustn't listen to those two."

"O-k." Harry replied, but he was still bewildered.

* * *

Not long after dessert, when they had retired to the living room, Harry had talked himself out. He was sat next to his mother and his eyes were drooping.

"I think it's bedtime." Lily said quietly. Harry was so tired he didn't argue. He said goodnight to everyone and went to bed, accompanied by Lily.

She returned five minutes later. "He went out like a light, poor little thing's been awake since the crack of dawn." Lily sat next to James who put his arm around her. "You never know, he might not be so eager to get us up now he's got his letter."

"I wouldn't bet on it." James laughed. "He has boundless energy."

"Just like you at that age then." Sirius said to James.

Lily groaned. "I'm nervous enough about Hogwarts without thinking he's going to be a repeat of you two idiots."

The room laughed and then went quiet. The occupants were thoughtful.

"You haven't told him anything yet, have you?" Remus confirmed, as Lily and James shook their heads.

"Where do we even start?" James asked redundantly. "Poor little boy was born with the weight of the world on his shoulders and he doesn't know it yet. How do you tell a ten year old that?"

It made Lily's heart hurt to think about. How to tell their lovely boy what had happened and worse, what was still to come?

"He's stopped asking about his scar then?" Sirius asked.

"He hasn't brought it up in ages." Lily replied. "Occasionally when we're at Diagon Alley people stare and I hurry him away. I try and only take him in winter when he can put a hat on." The men chortled. It was ridiculous to them all that the hat was actually necessary.

"It all started with Dumbledore. Maybe he'd be the best person to . . . explain." Sirius suggested, with a frown on his handsome face.

"It's going to be so quiet without him." Lily said sadly. James squeezed her shoulder. "I'm dreading putting him on that train."

"We'll hold you together, Lil." Remus smiled comfortingly. "Sirius and I aren't about to miss him going for the first time."

"You say that like you'll never see your child go." Lily said gently.

"Oh Lil," Sirius shook his head. "You know we won't. It's the same reason that you and Prongs never had anymore." He looked round the room meaningfully. "We all love Harry, that can be enough." Everyone knew that Sirius had a point. Although the world had been in peace for the last decade, Dumbledore had always told them that this was the calm in between two wars. Voldemort was not dead, he was simply biding his time, lurking somewhere until he could rise again. None of them could knowingly bring children into this world knowing what would eventually happen. Harry had been somewhat of a surprise in the first war and although they would never change having him, all of their doubts and guilt were completely founded.

They were all thinking about the night a decade earlier when Dumbledore had asked them to assemble in that very living room. Lily had just put a baby Harry to bed. Sirius had been pacing, while Remus had sat very still. They didn't know why it was so urgent that they met. James and Lily had just sat holding each other's hand wondering what more could be wrong, wasn't enough completely wrong as it was? At eleven O'clock there was a knock at the door. Sirius ran to answer it and was followed back into the living room by Albus Dumbledore, who bore all the signs of bringing very grave tidings.

"What is it now, Professor?" Lily asked with no preamble.

Dumbledore sat down and looked directly at Lily when he spoke. "We have a traitor in our ranks."

Everyone's already dwindling spirit, sunk even lower.

"Who is it?" Asked Remus.

"Peter."

The room was silent.

"You're joking?" James said finally, his voice shaking. "Wormtail, our friend, is trading secrets with Voldemort?"

"Yes." Dumbledore replied simply.

"How do you know this?" Sirius asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I have my spies on Voldemort's side." Dumbledore looked at Lily briefly, but she was looking at James in utter despair.

"What can we do?" James said finally, tearing his eyes away from Lily's face, but their hands were gripped tightly around each other.

"I have an idea." Dumbledore sighed. "And it may be incredibly risky. The question is, how much do you trust me?"

Lily and James looked back to each other and thought only of their baby, asleep upstairs, unaware that any of this was happening. Their supply of trust was running dangerously low, it had just been decimated by someone that they thought they could utterly depend on. Life seemed bleaker everyday. They had tried to stay so positive, for Harry and for Harry's future. But for that one moment they both thought about giving in. Fighting was too hard, too frightening, maybe they'd be better off altogether in the next world, where they could be at peace.

Dumbledore watched them, reading the despair on their faces. Around the room, Remus had gone so pale he resembled a ghost, whilst Sirius sat with his head in his hands. Dumbledore was struck by how prematurely old they looked, it was the sadness they carried in their eyes. They were weighed down with worry.

"If I may," Dumbledore put in, and all eyes returned to him. "I think that my plan may be your best chance, that is to say, Harry's best chance."

"You think you can save Harry?" Lily asked the aged wizard.

"I think I can. But my plan is extraordinarily dangerous and I am only 87% confident of its success."

They looked around the room at each other, silently conferencing. "Ok Albus," James finally spoke. "What do you propose we do?"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hurt

Chapter Three – The Hurt

Remus left shortly after Harry had gone to bed, and Lily also retired. She always tried to make a graceful exit so that James and Sirius could have some time just them. At the beginning of her relationship with James, in a silly way, she had always felt that she was competing with Sirius for his attention. But she soon learned their bond was so strong that if she was dating James, Sirius came as part of the package. Eventually, she had grown to love Sirius as part of her family, like a brother, who's constant jibes you learn to ignore.

James opened a bottle of fire whiskey and for a while they just sat and drank.

"If the circumstances were different I'd be over the moon that he was going." James said honestly. "And I am excited and happy for him, but bloody hell Padfoot, I'm shitting myself."

Sirius smiled sympathetically. If he was nervous about Harry's imminent departure, he couldn't fully comprehend how James and Lily were feeling.

"He'll be ok. He can handle himself around the other students." Sirius offered but James shook his head.

"I'm not worried about him making friends. He's a nice boy, he takes after Lily, he'll be fine. Although, he'll have all the rumours. Those kids will know more about him than he knows himself." James frowned and then asked the question that was gnawing at him. "Do you think we did the right thing? You know, keeping it all from him for all these years?"

"Definitely." Sirius said without hesitation. "It'd be too much for him to have grown up knowing that he was famous. Not to mention, it would have put the fear of Merlin into him. He'd have been neurotic and worried. He wouldn't have had a childhood." Sirius saw he was helping. He and James often had this conversation, and it was his job as best friend and godfather to reassure him that he had done the right thing. "Harry's grown up well adjusted. Under the circumstances, I think his childhood has gone pretty swimmingly."

"I suppose it has, all things considered." James conceded. Harry was a good child, he was energetic and curious and brave, too brave for Lily's nerves but she tried to never keep the reins too tight. The only thing Harry ever moaned about was being an only child, he'd asked them again recently whether they'd have another one when he went off to school. They repeated that he was enough of a handful, but one day he'd understand the real reason.

"He's your double." Sirius said. "Snape's going to hate him."

James shook his head. "I can't believe that Snape is teaching at Hogwarts. _Snape_, the slimy little death eater."

"In all fairness, not that I like the guy or anything, but you can't call him that anymore." Sirius said fairly and James looked up at him in surprise. Sirius shrugged. "I'm maturing."

James laughed and told him that it was about time.

"Do you think about Hogwarts much?" Sirius asked, leaning back on the armchair with his hands behind his head.

"Now and again." James replied. "But it feels like a lifetime ago."

"It was better then." Sirius said. "Life was fun. We hadn't seen anything yet. We weren't . . ." He struggled to find the word.

"Tainted? Jaded?" James offered. "I know what you mean."

Sirius smiled thinking about it. "All we had to worry about was homework, Quidditch and detention." He opened his eyes smiling brighter. "And girls."

"I only ever worried about one girl." James replied.

"It only took you seven years mate."

"Come on, it only took six."

"Sorry, my mistake." They both laughed. "The years that you pined over Lily."

"The years you worked your way through the female population of Hogwarts."

"Ah, the good old days." They both laughed peacefully, caught up in their own memories.

"Do you ever think about Peter?" James asked.

"Almost everyday." Sirius replied seriously. "He's so woven into my memories. Tainting all my happy thoughts of Hogwarts. I try to pinpoint the moment he tried to sell us out."

James sighed unhappily. "You know, a part of me still just _can't_ believe it."

"The damned little rat." Sirius muttered.

"He's still in Azkaban." James said, more to himself than to Sirius. "As long as he's there, Harry's safe."

They lapsed back into silence. Although they had survived Peter's betrayal, he had taken so much from them. Lily had nightmares about his escape, James jumped every time he saw a rat. But try as they might, they couldn't erase him from their lives, he was too interwoven, like Sirius said, in every memory, he was there tainting it.

"Harry will be with Dumbledore." Sirius spoke. "There's no safer place than with Dumbledore. Even Voldemort quivered at the sight of the old man."

James nodded. Dumbledore's presence was the only comfort they had about Harry leaving. "And McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid."

"He'll have a wonderful time." Sirius smiled. "I wish we could give him the map."

James laughed. "It's a good thing we don't have it. Lily would go mad. She says we're bad influences."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sirius grinned. "What about the cloak? Will you give him the cloak?"

"Definitely. It's his birthright. I've convinced Lily that it's for his protection, but," he grinned at Sirius.

"It may equally protect him from detention." Sirius nodded in understanding. "I remember."

"I wonder if Filch is still there?"

"That man will never leave. He'll haunt the place long after he's gone."

"Nah," James shook his head. "He's definitely a squib. He can only torture students in this lifetime."

Hogwarts filled both their heads, they spoke about their adventures , laughing and drinking until at 1 am they were interrupted.

"What are you doing up?" Sirius asked, eying Harry who sat on the sofa by his father.

"I heard your voices." He yawned. "I though while mum's asleep I can hear your stories."

"That's very sneaky." James said, somewhat proudly. "You can hear one. But you must promise never to tell mum."

"I promise." Harry said immediately.

"Ok," James said smiling, and noticeably lowering his voice. "When Sirius, Remus and I were in our forth year . . ." Much to Harry, and Sirius's delight, he told the story of how they suspended Filch from the ceiling of the Great Hall in his nightgown because he banned them from going to Hogsmeade, for setting off dungbombs in the corridors.

Harry laughed in delight. "Did you get in a lot of trouble?"

"Ah that's the beauty of the operation," Sirius smiled. "Although Dumbledore suspected, nobody could prove that it was us."

Harry stared open mouthed. "But didn't Filch see you?"

"That's a story for another time." James answered. The corners of his mouth were twitching.

"Oh daaad!" Harry said. "You always do this."

"Well soon, you can write home leaving out details of your adventures. You can get your own back." Sirius told him.

"I might just do that."

"Go right ahead." James said much to Harry's amusement.

"Right chaps," Sirius said standing. "I'm off. Thank you very much for the hospitality."

"Bye Pad." James saw Sirius to the door.

"See you soon," Sirius said. "I think someone's birthday is coming up." Sirius ruffled his hair.

"It's in two weeks."

"I'll put it on my calendar." Sirius smiled and with a final wave, he departed.

James closed the door and yawned, but by now Harry was wide awake. Sometimes he was worse than a toddler. "Bed." James said, holding his shoulders and steering him up the stairs, despite Harry's protests.

James tucked Harry in and kissed his forehead, threatening the birthday consequences if he were to make his way out of bed before morning.

"Eugh. Night dad." James turned off the light.

"Night mate." As James closed Harry's bedroom door and went to his own bed. It struck him that the nights of tucking him in were numbered. Danger or not, he didn't realise how much the thought of Harry being away was going to hurt.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth

**Sorry if the story is moving a tad slowly up to yet. I promise if you bear with me more will happen! I'm just building the foundations of this new reality. Thank you for reading! And please review!**

Chapter Four - The Truth

At 8'O clock on Sunday morning an owl was knocking its beak against James and Lily's bedroom window. Lily rushed up to let it in.

"Ahh not again." James grumbled. "Is 9 too late to ask for just one weekend?"

"Be quiet." Lily hissed as she read Dumbledore's letter.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I have been waiting to hear from you. I have been only too aware that Hogwarts is approaching for young Harry. I want to assure you that the staff are very excited to have him and that we are reviewing the school's defences just to be extra careful. Precaution never hurt anyone. _

_ I understand your dilemma. I do agree that it is necessary to give him some information that will prepare him. But perhaps giving him all the information this early isn't wise. He is still young after all. _

_ With yours and James's permission, naturally, I would like to meet with Harry before Hogwarts and give him the necessary information. I shall ask our Hagrid to accompany me, Harry is much more familiar with him and it is important for him to be comfortable and know that he shall be safe at Hogwarts in my care. _

_ Reply by return owl if Monday evening at seven pm is convenient for you all. _

_My best wishes to you all,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Lily immediately sent her reply before even telling James what it was about.

"What was that?" James yawned.

"It was Dumbledore's reply." Lily went back to bed, and gave James the letter.

"Don't you feel a bit like we're blindsiding him?" James asked after reading. "Asking a stranger to dinner who's going to tell him he saved the wizarding world."

"He's hardly a stranger, James."

"Not to us, but he is to Harry." James disagreed. "Sure he knows who Dumbledore is. But he hasn't seen him in person since he was a baby. The man's a stranger to him."

"But that's why he's bringing Hagrid." Lily pointed out. "And I think Dumbledore is right. It'll be good for Harry to be comfortable at Hogwarts once he knows."

James shrugged. "I don't know which bits Dumbledore is planning to leave out."

"The prophecy?"

James sighed. "He's never even told us the prophecy, Lil."

Lily shook back her dark red hair and looked at James. "We made the decision when Harry was born to trust Dumbledore, to trust that he has a plan even if we don't know all of the details." She was quiet while James digested this. "And it's worked out well so far."

James didn't disagree. "But doesn't it kill you not knowing the details? After all he's _our _son, not Dumbledore's, no one is more interested in his well being than us."

"Of course it does." Lily sighed. "But I trust Dumbledore, and I believe that when the war starts again, Dumbledore will save us all."

"He's only mortal, Lil."

"But he's the closest thing to a God we have." She held James's hand. "And when you're up against Voldemort's evil, you need someone to believe in. And that's Dumbledore."

"And one day Harry."

"And one day Harry." Lily agreed. "But that's not today."

* * *

Before she went to work at St Mungo's on Monday morning, Lily told Harry that they were having guests for dinner.

"Who?" He asked, over his cereal. Whilst James searched the kitchen for the papers he put down Friday evening.

"Hagrid," Lily replied, "And Professor Dumbledore."

Harry choked on his breakfast. "Dumbledore?"

"Lily, have you seen those documents." James asked. "Moody will have my arse if I've lost them."

"James!" Lily warned. "They're in the living room on the coffee table. And yes Harry, Dumbledore."

"What? Why?" Harry asked as James went to find his papers.

"Got them!" He announced back in the kitchen. "I'll see you both later tonight." He ruffled Harry's hair, kissed Lily and left for the ministry.

"Yeah, bye. Why is Dumbledore coming over?"

"Because he's our friend." Lily replied checking her watch. "Come on, Harry eat up. I'm going to be late for work."

Lily dropped Harry off at Neville's house, only stopping to wish Augusta well and to take a bunch of flowers from her to put in her son's room.

As his mother departed, Harry told Neville about Dumbledore.

"He's gran's friend too." Neville said glumly. "Bet he won't come and visit me. I barely have magic."

"Neville that's not true." Harry insisted. "We've both got our letters, now." He took Neville by the arm into the garden. "Come on, let's go and find Trevor."

* * *

James arrived at work four minutes late. He slipped into his cubicle in the Auror office quietly, hoping to go unnoticed but even as he sat down he heard a gruff voice. "Potter! You were meant to be here at nine, not four minutes past."

James tensed his shoulders "I'm sorry Mr Moody I-" But as James turned round he stopped. It was just Sirius, perched on the cubicle behind him, grinning.

"Alright, mate?"

"Bloody hell you've gotten good at that." James sighed. His heart rate was subsiding. "Where is the old codger?"

"Think he went to see Fudge." Sirius replied.

James had a look at his messages, he was going to have a long day. "Sirius?"

"Um?" Sirius replied, without looking up from his own cubicle.

"Dumbledore's coming round tonight." James whispered.

Sirius looked up. "So tonight's the night?"

James nodded sadly.

"What's he going to say?"

"I have no idea." Sirius clapped James on the back and went back to his work.

James didn't have time to mull over the evening. He was running from pillar to post all day, barely stopping for lunch. At 3'O clock he knocked on the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office door. "Good afternoon, Arthur." James said pleasantly. "Just thought I'd drop off these for you. There have been attacks from a small quasi-death eater group in Trafalgar Square. Apparently they've been bewitching children's toys, yo-yos, to strangle their owners. It's actually pretty nasty stuff. And muggles are your area of expertise."

Unlike other Aurors, James didn't mean that in a derogatory way. Arthur very much liked the younger man, and naturally he knew a lot about him.

"Thank you, James." Arthur replied taking the files from him. "Poor muggles. They don't mean any harm."

"You've never met my in-laws." James replied with a smile. "Not that I'm condoning death by strangulation, although Vernon . . ."

Arthur smiled. He had forgotten Lily was muggle born. How exciting.

"Has Harry got his letter?"

James laughed. "Yes! He hasn't shut up about it since." He shook his head. "Has, is it Ron this time?"

"Yes, yes," Arthur replied pleasantly. "He's very excited. Although between the twins and Percy telling him the dos and don'ts, I don't think he knows whether he's coming or going." James had heard a lot about the twins, they reminded him of two former Hogwarts students.

* * *

Lily was also rushed off her feet. She'd had to make a complicated antidote from scratch, working against the clock. It wasn't until almost the end of the day she found time to stop in on Frank and Alice, to deliver the flowers.

Lily was always ashamed of herself that she didn't see them more regularly, but every visit felt like she was back in the war. They were an awful reminder of the cost of bravery. Poor little Neville. She never managed to see them without crying.

"Hello Alice!" Lily put on her most cheerful smile. Her old friend smiled blankly back at her, as Lily put the flowers on her bedside table. "And Frank. You both look well!" They didn't. They looked awful. They were both painfully thin, and drawn. Lily remembered them when they were full and healthy and laughing. She had to hold that image in her mind at all times when she saw them. "I saw your Neville this morning," she said pleasantly. "He and Harry are off to Hogwarts in a few weeks. Can you believe how grown up they're getting? Only seems like yesterday that they were babies." She looked meaningfully at Alice. "We were in the beds next to each other, remember? You had Neville the day before I had Harry." Alice looked blank, and Lily felt as though someone were cutting her insides with a knife. "I think Neville takes after you Frank, even though he looks more like Alice. He's very kind. He's a wonderful boy. You should be very proud." Lily's façade was crumbling and she needed to leave soon. "Well," She said in a much higher pitch. "I just thought that I'd pop in. Augusta will be round to see you tomorrow." She hugged Frank and then Alice. She whispered in her friend's ear how much she missed her. But poor Alice was not living in this world. Lily privately thought it would have been kinder if they had died, kinder for Neville and Augusta, and mostly for her friends who were shells of themselves.

"I saw the Longbottoms today." Lily said quietly to James, whilst Harry was in the other room. "James, it was horrible." Lily could feel her body was ready to start sobbing all over again. James held her until her breathing regulated.

"I don't know how you bear it." He said. "They're not Frank and Alice anymore."

"I wish Augusta would stop comparing Neville to his father. It's not doing him any good." Lily sighed. "Children should be their own person. Frank cast a long shadow, but I know Alice, she wouldn't want Neville to feel like that. She'd want him to find his own path."

"Neville will find his way." James said confidently. "I think Hogwarts will do him good. Being away from Augusta will do him good. I've never forgotten the telling off she gave us when we visited Frank one summer. The woman's frightening."

Lily laughed and kissed him, thanking all her lucky stars that they hadn't ended up like the Longbottoms.

At 7 O'clock sharp. There was a knock on the door.

"They're here!" Harry announced running to tell is parents.

"It'd help if you let them in." James walked to the front door with Harry right behind him.

"James!" Hagrid said heartily, wringing his hands. "Good ter see yeh, good ter see yeh!"

"Hello Hagrid." James laughed.

"And how're you professor?"

"Very well thank you, James." Dumbledore smiled, he blue eyes twinkling. "Although I daresay you can call me Albus now. I haven't been your teacher for many years."

"This one keeps reminding me how old I am." James indicated his son, who was uncharacteristically quiet. "Harry this is Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, the school you haven't shut up about."

"I am delighted to meet you Harry," Dumbledore said, shaking his hand. "I take it you don't remember me."

Harry shook his head. "But I have your chocolate frog card."

Dumbledore chortled. "I do hold that to be my greatest achievement in the wizarding world." James led Dumbledore inside whilst Harry led Hagrid round the back.

"It's good ter see yeh, Harry. How've yeh bin?"

"Alright, thanks. How are you Hagrid?" While Hagrid spoke about his problems with the Centaur community, and his difficulty keeping the salamander population under control, Harry thought about Dumbledore. He understood why his parents seemed to revere him. It wasn't his person, he was very mild and old but he exuded something _else_, power definitely, but something else too that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. He was awed by Dumbledore, who was undoubtedly the most interesting wizard that Harry had met, perhaps that he ever would meet.

Harry continued his thoughtful contemplation of Dumbledore all the way through dinner. It was not that Dumbledore intimidated him precisely, nor that he was shy around new people, he was fascinated by this man who complemented his mother and gave his father jovial reprimands for his former school behaviour.

"Now tell me, Harry." Dumbledore addressed him. "Are you looking forward to term?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry nodded.

"Don't take that for lack of enthusiasm, Albus," Lily said smiling at Harry. "It's all he's talked about for weeks."

"It's a very exciting time for a young witch or wizard." Dumbledore said encouragingly. "Harry, you may be wondering why I have come to dine with your lovely family tonight?"

"A bit." Harry said tentatively.

"Well, although it is simply wonderful company. There is a greater purpose." Dumbledore was still smiling and looking Harry directly in the eye. James reached for Liy's hand under the table. This was it. "Your parents have asked me here tonight to discuss your scar."

Harry looked to his parents, confused, but they just smiled encouragingly at him. "I thought my scar was caused by backfiring magic?" Harry asked.

"In a way, it was." Dumbledore nodded. "But our story starts before you were even born."

Harry looked back towards his parents. He was about to hear the whole story, he knew they'd not told him something. All those stupid hats in Diagon Alley.

"Will you tell me the story?" Harry asked earnestly.

Dumbledore smiled gently, and began. "Until a decade ago, the wizarding world was in the midst of a terrible war. A dark and powerful wizard called Lord Voldemort was waging dark magic in order to force the wizarding world under his control. He had particularly strong and despicable views about muggles and even muggle born witches and wizards. Your mother and father, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus and myself were all fighting him, along with many other good people. But our efforts were not looking hopeful. One day, I received the knowledge that your mother and father were being specifically targeted by Voldemort. You had just been born. With the help of their friends, they were hidden in this very house by a charm, and you all stayed that way for over a year. Until we discovered that we had a traitor. He told Voldemort where you were hiding and came looking for you. Luckily, we had some forewarning of the traitor, and so we were prepared for the attack. Rather than fight, as we were sure to lose, we deceived him. Your mother and father took a draught of a potion that gave them the appearance of being dead, but before your potion could be administered he arrived. Lord Voldemort was furious that his quarries had died and in his anger, tried to kill you, an innocent child. Except, he couldn't. The spell rebounded and destroyed him, leaving you with your scar and freeing the wizarding world from his tyranny. Harry, you saved the wizarding world."

Lily and James had been watching Harry anxiously throughout Dumbledore's narrative. He didn't show a trace of fear. Only surprise.

"You're joking?" Harry asked, looking round the table. "This is to get me to stop asking about my scar right?"

"No, sweetheart." Lily said sadly.

"So this lord voldy-thing, he's dead now?" Harry asked, running his hands through his hair.

"I believe not." Dumbledore said solemnly. "He is just decimated. He will return one day."

"Will he come after me?"

"It is likely that he will try." Dumbledore said gravely. "But we will do everything in our power to protect you. Just as we did before."

Harry opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, thinking better of it. "Why are you telling me this now?"

Lily and James looked at each other. Lily spoke. "Because sweetheart, the story is well known. You saved the world, the world knows your name. We needed to tell you why."

"I'm famous?" Harry shook his head. "Don't be silly. How could I be famous? Neville's never mentioned this. And surely if I were famous he'd have heard of me."

"Mate, Neville is perhaps the only other wizarding child that doesn't know. Given what happened to you, and what happened to his parents, we wanted to raise you both as normally as possible. But we can't keep it from you any longer." James said gently. "We want you to be prepared."

"It is also important you appreciate the danger of your past." Dumbledore added. "And we do not mean to scare you, we mean to make you exercise caution. To value your safety."

Harry fell silent. He'd heard so much information this evening. Voldemort had tried to kill him but couldn't, he was famous, and Voldemort would come for him once again. That summed everything up. He felt surprised, and oddly tired. He wasn't a normal boy, but he felt normal. Everyone would know his name. What if they expected him to be great? He didn't know he had expectations to meet. Harry began to have an inkling of what Neville must feel like everyday.

"Yeh see Harry," Hagrid said. "Professor Dumbledore an' meself wanted ter come here ternight ter make sure yeh know yer'll be safe at Hogwarts with us. Once yeh mum an' dad aren' with yeh."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Hagrid." He looked up to Professor Dumbledore. "Thank you too, Professor." Harry got to his feet. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." He walked swiftly past his parents without looking at them and went straight up the stairs.

Hagrid looked round the quiet table. "All things considered, I think tha' went pretty well."

James stared straight at Dumbledore. "There were some pretty big holes in the story, Albus."

"I don't feel it would be good for Harry to know more at this point, of course, as his parents you are welcome to overrule me."

Lily sighed. "We didn't ever want him to know any of this. I understand he can't not know. But how do we keep changing the story? Every time he gets a little older we have to tell him more?"

"My dearest Lily," Dumbledore took her hand. "We will tell Harry the exact truth only when Voldemort returns and it becomes essential that he knows. He deserves to remain a child longer."

James and Lily nodded. There was nothing that they wanted more.

* * *

Lily tried to talk to Harry that night but he didn't answer when she knocked on his door.

"Leave him for a bit." James advised. He thought if he'd just had his world turned upside down, he too would want some time on his own.

James and Lily didn't talk in bed that night. Lily turned out the light and they both lay there wide awake. "Do you think he hates us?"

"No." James said with all his conviction. "We just need to give him some time."

But they didn't have to give him much time. Ten minutes later there was a small knock on their bedroom door. Lily quickly turned on the lights and told Harry to come in. He stood there nervously at first before climbing on to the end of their bed. He felt distanced from them.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Harry said, looking mostly at James.

He gave a half smile. "We weren't asleep mate. Are you alright?"

Harry shrugged. He wasn't sure. He felt a bit overwhelmed, but he wasn't particularly emotional about any of it, he wasn't sad and he certainly wasn't scared.

"It's a lot to take in." Lily said quietly. "We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

Harry nodded. He appreciated that.

"What's bothering me most," he said slowly, "is that people might expect me to be something special, and I'm not, I'm just normal, a funny thing just happened to me when I was a baby, is all."

Lily patted the space between her and James in the bed and Harry snuggled in and both parents held his hands.

"You can only be yourself." James said, squeezing his hand. "We don't need you to be top of every class or perform daring stunts. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks either."

"We think you're pretty special though." Lily said quietly, and she kissed the top of his head.

Harry slept between his parents that night. And in the morning, for the first time since he knew about Hogwarts, he wasn't sure that he was ready to leave them.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Outside World

**Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think! **

Chapter 5 - The Outside World

The following Thursday after Dumbledore's visit, Harry was surprised by how little his life had changed. He'd learned that the people closest to him had been keeping secrets about him, although he understood why, he thought it would change his perspective on everything. But it hadn't. Very little had changed.

"Harry, are you ready?" Lily called from the living room. It was her day off and they were going to Diagon Alley to buy his school things.

"Coming." He replied. This was the only that had changed, now that he knew he was famous, he was nervous about the outside world. What if people stared at him? Well, he thought, at least it would be good preparation for Hogwarts.

"No hat today?" Harry asked his mother when he made his way downstairs.

"Funny." Lily replied, smiling. She was relieved he could make jokes about these things. "You first." She said as she handed him some silver powder that was purposely kept over the fire place.

Harry dropped it into the flames clearly saying, "Diagon Alley!" He was engulfed in the familiar spinning, bashing his elbows on odd fireplaces and trying very hard not to be sick. When the spinning slowed he braced himself and stepped out in to a bustling street, steadying himself before falling on his face. Lily arrived moments later, departing more elegantly.

She brushed the ash off the bottom of her robes. "Right poppet, where to first?"

"Erm," Harry smiled, looking down the narrow cobbled street. He knew exactly where he wanted to go first.

"Why don't we do your wand last?" Lily said reading his mind. "Do all the boring spell books first. Do you have your list?"

"Ok." Harry said ruefully.

Before they could go in any shop, they needed to visit their vault. This was always Harry's favourite part of Diagon Alley, speeding through the underground on a little cart. Lily told him it was like a rollercoaster, a type of muggle amusement. They entered the wide, ornate bank and walked straight into Hagrid.

"Hello there!" He beamed happily. "Doing your Hogwarts shop Harry?"

"Yeah." He replied cheerfully. "What are you doing here Hagrid?"

"Hogwarts business," he tapped his nose twice and winked. "On an errand specially for Dumbledore."

"What's he got you doing?" Lily asked politely.

Unconsciously, Hagrid pulled a small parcelled package out of his pocket and put it back more securely. This wasn't missed by either Potter. "Can' tell you tha' Lily." Hagrid shook his head. "Secret Hogwarts business, yeh know?"

"Of course," Lily nodded.

"James not with you?" Hagrid was suddenly keen to change the subject, Harry's eyes were looking directly at his pocket, which was just above his eyeline.

"He's at work." Harry answered. "Mum prefers it when he doesn't come because we spend hours in the quidditch store."

Hagrid laughed. "Yeh know Harry, firs' years aren' allowed broomsticks."

"I know." Harry said miserably. "But I wish they were."

"And on that note," Lily squeezed Harry's shoulders. "We'd better crack on, see you soon Hagrid."

"See yeh," Hagrid waved happily and went on his way.

"What do you think was in his pocket?" Harry immediately asked his mother.

"I don't know," Lily said truthfully. "Dumbledore always has his hands in a lot of pies." And on that enigmatic note they proceeded to their vault.

* * *

The rest of the day went quite slowly in Harry's opinion, he trailed behind his mother in the bookshop, the potions supply shop and had to be dragged away from Quality Quidditch Supplies by Lily insisting, "You're not allowed a broom in first year!"

"School robes."

"Eugh." Harry moaned. "I hate being measured for robes."

Harry wasn't exactly sure what Lily muttered but it sounded a lot like, "just like your father."

"I don't have to come with you," Lily said patiently. She knew children, especially boys, didn't always appreciate their mothers hovering over them, so she was giving him space. He was leaving in a few weeks anyway, the separation was starting whether she was ready or not. "I'll get ice cream and wait. Remember, Harry, plain black."

"Well I'm not going to get pink." He smiled and walked away. The bells above the door tinkled as he walked in. Harry walked to the counter but there was no one there, Madam Malkin was already fitting another boy, with sleek blond hair and a pointed chin.

Lily watched the shop vigilantly. Normally she was a very patient person, but she was always anxious when Harry was out of her sight. She was really going to get control of that. It'd been twenty minutes. Lily wasn't immediately aware that another mother was doing the exact same thing, until Narcissa Malfoy ran forward to greet her son as he left the shop. She caught Lily's eye briefly, and Lily felt a little burning of rage. Horrible woman. Lily had forgotten that their sons were the same age.

She was still fuming over all the things that made the Malfoys such awful people that she didn't realise Harry was stood in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"Mum?" He repeated. "Diagon Alley to Lily?"

She blinked and looked up at him. "Sorry, I was miles away." She handed him his ice cream.

"There was an awful boy in front of me." Harry told her. "Really arrogant, told me that I'd better be in Slytherin."

"Really?" Lily enquired, though she had a shrewd idea who that boy may be. "What did you say?"

"That I'd rather be put in Hufflepuff than Slytherin."

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff! I don't know where you've got that idea from." That wasn't entirely true. The ideas had come from James and Sirius.

"Neville thinks he'll be in Hufflepuff."

"Does he?" Lily shook her head, she knew exactly where Neville would have gotten that idea from. "His parents were in Gryffindor. I bet he's much more like them than he thinks, despite what his Grandmother may say."

Harry didn't reply. They'd finally gotten to the place he'd been dying to go to ever since he could remember.

"Go on then." Lily nudged him.

"Are you not coming?" Harry said in surprise.

Lily smiled knowingly. "It's something that every witch and wizard has to do on their own. You'll see."

Harry was even more excited. He went into the shop without glancing back. Ollivanders was much quieter than any other shop on the street. It was full of boxes upon boxes, of what Harry assumed to be, wands. An old man came out of the back and stared at Harry for a moment before smiling. He was the first person to recognise Harry all day, and it made him feel very uncomfortable.

_"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."_

* * *

On the morning of Friday 31st of July, Sirius was sat at work pondering over some information he had just received.

"What's a matter with you?" James asked, peering over his cubicle.

"Nothing, nothing." Sirius replied, trying to sound casual. "Just daydreaming."

James didn't challenge him and went back to his own work.

Sirius sat there for another ten minutes before finding a memo that gave him the perfect excuse to go upstairs. "Have to liase with misuse of magic on this one, the little shit's underaged." He said to James as he headed towards the elevator. But before dealing with that, he stopped off at the magical co-operation office.

Remus was in discussion with another wizard when Sirius dropped by. "I understand that Archie but I still disagree with the legislation, its fundamentally riddled with prejudice."

"Be that as it may Remus, there's nothing my department can do. You'll need to talk to Amelia Bones. She's the only one who could make Fudge see sense, you know how blinded he is by Dolores." Archie responded, shrugging.

"I do know." Remus sighed, spotting Sirius. "Well thanks for coming down anyway, sorry to have wasted your time."

"Not a problem. I sympathise with you, but there's just nothing I could do." Archie patted Remus on the back and nodded in acknowledgement of Sirius.

"Umbridge making your life difficult as usual?" Sirius asked, perching on the edge of the desk.

"Always. I don't like to speak ill of people . . ."

"But she's a foul old toad?" Sirius suggested, in a low voice and Remus laughed.

"What are you doing slumming it up here, anyway?" He asked. "If it's about Harry's birthday present, I have in my desk ready for tonight."

"It's not." Sirius shook his head. "I shouldn't be telling you this, it's classified." Sirius said, barely above a murmur. "But I don't know what to do. There have been some rumours that You-Know-Who was behind the Gringotts break in."

Remus looked up in surprise. "I didn't think you were assigned to him?"

"I'm not." Sirius replied. "Kingsley told me, because he doesn't know whether to tell James."

Remus leaned back in his chair. "That is a dilemma." He rubbed his prematurely aging face. "How concrete are these rumours?"

"Not concrete at all, more of a gas like matter. If anything, I think he's been suggested in lieu of any other suspect."

"They're already worried about Hogwarts." Remus was thinking out loud, but Sirius was nodding along. "But James will go nuts if he knew we didn't say anything."

"You don't think we should tell them either then?" Sirius deduced.

Remus sighed. "I don't want to put Lily through anymore unnecessary worry. You should write to Dumbledore, though."

Sirius laughed. "I don't need to tell Dumbledore. That man knows everything." He looked seriously at Remus. "So we're in agreement, I don't tell him?"

Remus nodded warily. Already worried that he was making the wrong decision.


	6. Chapter 6 - The First Week at School

**Hello! Thank you so much for reading the feedback so far has been just wonderful! Harry's finally on his way to school now, the tale's about to kick off. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Six – The First Week at School

Harry's Eleventh birthday was nice and uneventful, just family and friends. His parents had bought him an owl, a beautifully white, Snowy Owl whom Harry had named Hedwig. (To which Lily said, "Now you've got no excuse not to write to us."). Sirius and Remus had given him a photo album, and boxes of sweets and chocolates. He'd even gotten a strange present from his mother's sister whom they saw every five years or so.

"Exactly what a young boy needs," James had said laughing. "An ornate, and may I add awful, paperweight."

"It was nice that she remembered though," Lily said, pleased.

"If you say so." James uttered so only Harry could hear.

The rest of the holidays passed quickly. Harry was counting down the days. The only slight unease he had was about his wand. He hadn't told anyone what Ollivander had said about the same phoenix being the core of Voldemort's wand, what if they thought that it made him an evil wizard? It bothered Harry that Voldemort's wand's brother would choose him, so he kept it to himself. He reasoned that his parents had kept enough secrets from him.

Harry woke up at dawn on September first. He had set seven alarms and had woken up before any one of them. He double-checked his trunk and made sure Hedwig was safely packed away. Then as it was still very early, jumped on his parents' bed one last time. For once James didn't grumble.

"Dad!" Harry shouted up the stairs. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" James replied, carrying Harry's trunk down the stairs. "Calm down, mate. We'll get you there in time."

"Remus and Sirius are meeting us at the station, too." Lily said smiling. She was very quiet that morning, her heart was already aching.

* * *

They met Remus and Sirius at the entrance to King's Cross Station but now that they'd arrived Harry was beginning to feel very nervous. He felt almost like he didn't want to go. That was ridiculous, though, it was all he'd thought about for years, it was just his nerves talking. He must get a grip on them, he'd never get into Gryffindor if he thought like that.

"Got your ticket?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Harry replied, getting it out of his pocket. "Platform 9 ¾ at eleven O'clock. How on earth do we get on to ¾ of a platform?"

"You walk straight through that brick wall," Sirius nudged him, while what was clearly a wizarding family disappeared into solid brick.

"Well you left that bit out!"

"We can't tell you all the mysteries." James said with a knowing smile. "It'd take away all the fun of finding them out for yourself. Ready?"

"Uhuh." Harry smiled as together they walked through the platform. Sirius immediately followed.

Lily and Remus held back. "I just need a second." Lily smiled weakly. Remus squeezed her shoulder but didn't say anything. A minute later they followed.

It took a few more minutes to find them in the crowd. James had loaded Harry's trunk on to the train, while Harry stood with Sirius who was waving to various ministry members. James jumped off and waved to Arthur and his large red headed family on the platform.

The train sounded. "This is it." James said to Harry, who looked very nervous.

"See you soon, Harry." Remus said smiling.

"Have fun," Sirius squeezed his arm. "Don't get in too much trouble."

Harry nodded. He felt oddly choked up. He turned to his father who gave him a big hug. "You'll be fine! Write to us when you get there."

"Dad, you won't really disown me if I'm not in Gryffindor, will you?"

"Of course not. I'll still love you if you're in Slytherin." James kissed the top of his head, and finally Harry turned to his mother.

Lily hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek. "Be good, stay out of trouble and stay safe. I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry replied. "I'll write soon." He hopped on the train and waved to his four guardians.

Cries from parents to students echoed all along the platform: "Have fun!" "Write." "I don't want any more letters about you!" "Do your homework!" "We'll miss you!" "Stay out of detention!" "Don't make me come up to school again!"

Full of excitement, and a little sadness Harry walked down the train to find a compartment. This was it.

* * *

_"Don't, Ginny we'll send you loads of owls."_

_ "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."_

That was the last thing Lily heard as the train sped off. She waved like mad until it rounded the corner and then she buried her face in James's shoulder.

"Come on, Lil." James said, rubbing her back. "He'll be fine. Better than fine, he'll be great." James tried to sound a lot more confident than he felt.

"Hello, Arthur." Remus greeted, the red-haired man, who was with his equally red-haired wife and daughter, who was crying.

"Hello, Remus, Sirius, James." Arthur replied merrily. "This is my wife Molly and our youngest Ginny."

"Hello!" They all replied. Lily removed her face and wiped her eyes.

"This is my wife, Lily." James put his arm around her. "I don't think you've met."

"It's very nice to meet you." Lily said earnestly, shaking Mr and Mrs Weasley's hands and smiling at Ginny. "Ignore my silliness."

"Oh don't worry dear," Molly said kindly. "I cried all night when our eldest went. Harry's your only one, isn't he?" Lily nodded. "It's perfectly normal dear."

"Was it your brother who wanted to send you a toilet seat?" Lily asked a tear soaked Ginny, who nodded. Lily smiled at James.

"I just don't know what to do about those boys!" Mrs Weasley sighed.

Sirius grinned. "I wouldn't worry, Molly, I have a feeling they'll be alright."

* * *

On the train Harry had a compartment to himself, until a red haired boy that he'd seen on the platform introduced himself.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." Harry replied shaking his hands while Ron gaped at him. So maybe his parents hadn't been exaggerating, Harry thought. Harry and Ron quickly became friends, spending the whole train ride playing games and getting to know each other.

"Your dad's an Auror," Ron said longingly. "That's so cool."

"It's really not that exciting. He's always doing paper work."

"Yeah, but still, a dark wizard catcher." Ron insisted. "It's like the coolest job there is."

"My dad must definitely leave out the interesting bits." Harry said, and then for some reason, told Ron all about when Dumbledore came round for dinner.

"So you didn't know _anything_?" Ron gaped at him.

Harry shook his head. Ron then informed Harry about everything he'd ever heard about him. "My brother Bill, he's older, well he even remembers reading it in the papers."

"You have brothers?" Harry asked with interest.

"Five and one sister. I'm the youngest boy. My mum wanted a girl."

"That must be great!" Harry said earnestly.

"Great? Are you joking? It's a bloody nightmare. I'd rather be an only child." Ron shook his head as though Harry had no idea. Harry decided not to argue.

It was getting dark when a bossy girl, with brown bushy hair stormed into their compartment and told them to put their robes on.

When Harry saw the castle for the first time he knew his father was right, he'd never forget it. He was filled with wonder when Hagrid lead them across the lake and before he knew it, all the first years were huddled in the entrance hall waiting to be led in and sorted. They followed the stern looking Professor McGonagall through the Hall, whose ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. Harry thought he saw people turn to look at him as he made his way down the hall, and there was a definite outbreak of muttering when his name was called to be sorted.

He didn't think the day could have gone any better. He was in Gryffindor, with his new friend Ron and Neville. But when he entered the dormitory and opened his trunk, he had one last treasure to discover. Laid above all his clothes was something he definitely didn't put there, a cloak, and a note in his father's messy handwriting.

_My father gave this to me and now it's time for you to have it. Use it well. _

_ Love Dad_

"Why has he given me a cloak?" Harry muttered, bewildered. He picked it up and put it round him, trusting that his father hadn't taken leave of his senses. He was immediately shocked to find he had disappeared from the neck down. Harry gasped. He was wrong. They day had gotten even better.

* * *

Lily and James's first week without Harry was very quiet. The house, although only having lost one occupant, seemed empty. On Sunday morning, to James's displeasure he had woken up at half past eight. He had gone to sleep very late, and slept very uneasily, Harry wove in and out of them along with Peter. Harry being at Hogwarts was bringing the memory of Peter very clearly back to him. He was careful not to wake Lily as he made his way downstairs for a cup of coffee. He perused the Prophet at the breakfast table. Harry was right, he thought, he had gotten old and boring. Lily made her way to the kitchen just as James closed the paper.

"Good morning." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek and then his lips. "You're up early, bad dreams?" Lily asked sitting opposite him.

"Too much to drink last night, probably." James lied. He didn't want to worry her.

"How was Moody's leaving party?" Lily's eyes were gleaming. She would have given anything to have attended, but she'd been called into the hospital.

James had already started laughing before starting his story. "It was bloody hilarious." James recounted how Moody, who everyone knew was being unceremoniously forced into retirement, had sat there scowling all night. It was only when Fudge made an appearance that things livened up. Moody had shouted that Fudge was an untrustworthy trout that was weaker than a mermaid's piss. He had gotten up to leave when he set his magical eye on Fudge, and "nice Y-fronts minister," were his parting words. "I was holding Sirius up by this point. He was laughing so much he'd stopped breathing. I thought I was going to have to bring him in to see you."

"I can't believe I missed it!" Lily sighed. "Moody was always going to out with a bang."

"Sirius went home with Moody's niece, the welcome witch on reception."

Lily held her head in her hands. "Why does he do these things?" She shook her head. "Whether he's your boss or not, Moody will have his balls on a platter for that one."

"I told him that it wasn't a wise move," James laughed.

"Why can't he find a nice girl and settle down?"

"You remember what happened with Emilia," James sighed. "He's not used to rejection. I don't think he could cope with being dumped like that again."

"That was awful." Lily conceded. Emilia was the love of Sirius's life. He'd met her post war and they'd gotten engaged, but she had broken it off a few days before the wedding. "He's nowhere near as blasé about life as he'd like you to think."

"Underneath all the sarcasm there's a good man."

"I wish Remus would find a girl." Lily sighed. "There's so much I wish for Remus, he's such a catch."

"He's having problems at the ministry. I think that's taking up all his time at the moment."

"The anti-werewolf legislation?"

James nodded. "The way it's going he could end up out of a job. It's all fascist bollocks."

"Poor Remus." Lily said sadly. She took the paper from James and began to flick through while he fiddled with wireless, looking for the Quidditch scores. "James?"

"Um?"

"Did you ever find out who was behind the break in at Gringotts?"

James turned to look at her. "I haven't heard. It's not my case, but I imagine if they had an idea there'd be posters up everywhere. I'd be really anxious to know how they got past the goblins."

"Have the goblins been helpful?"

"Lily, when are the goblins ever helpful?"

Lily chuckled and went back to her paper.

They'd had an unusually quiet morning. They kind they savoured when Harry was being babysat by one of their friends, but there was nothing to savour that Sunday. Although Lily had stopped crying, she had a knot of worry in her chest. She reassured herself slightly by knowing that if something was wrong there was no way Dumbledore wouldn't have informed them. But she was still anxious that Harry hadn't written. His absence was like the elephant in the room. Every other thought the Potters had was about their son and yet nether spoke aloud.

At two pm they had a pleasant surprise. Hedwig soared through the window, delivering a wonderfully long letter.

"James!" Lily called from the garden, where she'd been growing potion ingredients. "James, we've got a letter from Harry!"

James ran out to her beaming and together they undid the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry it's taken me so long to write, I've had a busy week. _

_ I was sorted into Gryffindor! (But I have a feeling someone has already told you that.) Anyway, I've met the Fat Lady you always talk about and I'm in the same common room you guys were in, it's pretty cool right? _

_ There's four other boys in my dorm, Neville (I cannot tell you how chuffed he is about the sorting), Ron Weasley (I met him on the train and we've become friends, he says you know his dad from the ministry), then there's an Irish lad named Seamus and Dean who's muggle born. Everyone's really nice, but they keep looking at my forehead when I tell them my name. I thought you were exaggerating about the famous thing, but if anything I think you were downplaying it. Everyone seems to know more about me than I know myself, or at least they know it better and longer. I don't mean to get on to you, I just mean it's taking some getting used to. _

_ I'm enjoying my lessons. We've gotten to perform _actual_ spells for the first time! I can't believe it. Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely rubbish, but everyone is, except for this one bossy girl in my house called Hermione. (She's muggle born like you mum)._

_ The only lesson I didn't completely fail at was flying! Dad it was awesome. You'll never believe what happened. An awful Slytherin boy called Draco Malfoy stole Neville's remembrall when Neville had fallen off of his broom and had been taken to the hospital wing (don't worry mum he's fine). Anyway, I went to get the thing back, Malfoy threw it and so I dived and caught it. But then, McGonagall came marching out and told me to follow her, I thought I was going to be expelled or at the very least get detention, but instead she took me to a fifth year boy who was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and told him that she'd found him a new seeker. I'm on the team! Mad eh? I'm the youngest seeker for over a century! _

James looked up in delight. "First week and he's Gryffindor's bloody seeker!" He looked to Lily who did not look as happy. "I always trained him as a chaser as well."

"What happened to stay out of trouble?" She sighed.

"Come on Lil, he was only standing up for Neville." James pointed out. "And it looks like it all worked out pretty well." James was bursting with pride. "Wait until I tell Sirius. I'm definitely going to have to get him a decent broom now."

"Honestly is Quidditch all you care about?" Lily rolled her eyes and carried on reading.

_… Oliver Wood (he's the captain, and the keeper) showed me the trophy room and I found a few with your name on it dad. Wood said with me on the team the cup has our name on it this year!_

"Well I'm definitely going to that match!"

"James stop interrupting, I want to read."

_… The only part of my week that hasn't gone so well (other than History of Magic which, by the way, _is _the most boring thing in the entire world, Sirius was right) is Potions. Professor Snape _hates _me. I don't know what I've done. He glares at me and makes me a look a fool in every lesson! If he was like this when you were at school its no wonder that you didn't like him!_

"I'm going up there." James said immediately.

"Calm down." Lily sighed. "If he doesn't stop, _I'll _go up there."

_… Don't worry though, I can handle myself. I don't want him to think I'm crying to my parents about it, I just wanted to tell you that you were so right about him. _

"See, he's handling it fine." Lily pointed out while James was muttering, "greasy, old Snivellus."

_… He seems to bully the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirrell, he's a bit of an odd one, has a stutter, I have no idea how he got the job but he seems harmless enough. He certainly doesn't deserve to be treated the way that Snape treats him. _

_ I went to Hagrid's for tea. His cooking is terrible. I think I cracked a tooth. _

_ How are things at home? Write back soon!_

_ Give my best to Remus and Sirius, _

_Love,_

_Harry_

_p.s. thanks for the present dad. _

Lily felt herself relax an inch. "He might just be alright."

James shook his head. "He's going to be wonderful."


	7. Chapter 7 - Suspicions

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! Hope you like the latest instalment as much! **

Chapter Seven –Suspicions

As the autumn term went on, Lily and James adjusted to life without Harry at home. They found they had a lot of free time, and although they greatly enjoyed the time they spent together, putting lazy weekends in to good use, they needed more to do. So Lily picked up more shifts at the hospital and James took more active assignments, leading him to a space on the St. Mungo's curse reversal ward.

James was sure that his new supervisor was over reacting, it was laughable to think of peg-legged, one-eyed Moody sending him to the hospital over something as minor as a cursed finger. Although he wasn't in pain per se, James was uncomfortable, his finger had been vibrating for hours, and although the staff had assured him that he was in no immediate danger of death, if he was forced to be in this place he may as well get seen to.

Lily was just grabbing a bite to eat when another healer informed her that James had just been admitted. Lily had gone pale before someone could tell her that it wasn't very serious, but she'd already dropped her lunch everywhere.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Francine apologised.

"No, it's alright." Lily said clearing up her lunch with a wave of her wand. "Which floor did you say he's on?"

James was very bored. Dawlish, the Auror he had been working with, had dropped him off and left. If he'd have been working with Sirius, he would have at least stayed to keep him company. Dawlish was too 'by the book', he had no imagination. Moody always called him a ministry puppet and was surprised he could catch his own snot, never mind a dark wizard. Upon reflection James noted that work was much less interesting without Moody running the floor.

"What have you done?" A familiar voice asked. James looked up and smiled.

"Cursed finger. The bloody idiot had bad aim. Can you fix it?"

Lily took a look, she passed her wand over it muttering various incantations and finally with a wave of her wand the vibrating ceased.

"Thanks." James said flexing his hand. "That's much better."

"Did you at least catch the person?"

"Oh yeah." James shrugged. "They weren't exactly evil geniuses. It was the people behind the yo-yo thing."

Lily shuddered. It might not have been mass murder but there had been deaths. It'd gone far beyond a nasty prank. "Will that get convicted?"

"I certainly hope so." James nodded. "But they're rich pure blood offspring, fresh out of Hogwarts, and their parents will put up the money for decent representation, not to mention bribery."

Lily couldn't believe that this type of underhand behaviour still went on.

"It's an old boys club, Lil, you know how it works. If they know enough of the right people…"

"I can't believe that Madam Bones, of all people, stands for it!"

"Amelia has certainly improved matters." James agreed. "But one woman can't fight the whole infection. Fudge is the main problem."

Lily sat down on the edge of his bed. "I didn't think Fudge was dirty."

"He's not." James agreed. "He's just ignorant and useless. It passes by under his nose. Scrimgeour would make a much stronger minister."

"You like your new boss then?"

James shrugged. "I definitely respect him. Like might be pushing it."

"Are you going back to the office?"

He shook his head. "No, I've been dismissed for the day inline with some new ridiculous protocol about injuries."

"Great!" Lily said smiling. "My shift finishes soon, why don't we go out for dinner?"

* * *

Remus was having a bad week. The only movement he was making in his Werewolf Rights campaign was backwards. The Goblian Liason office were sympathetic, but their cause wasn't as personal. Remus needed a powerful advocate, someone who could make Fudge see sense. Sirius had had no practical advice to offer, but he did offer to kill Umbridge and make it look like an accident. The person he really needed was Dumbledore, but something was preventing Remus from asking him. Was it pride? He didn't think so, that had been shattered years ago by his difficulty finding jobs due to his condition. It had only been with Dumbledore vouching for him that he became employed here. He didn't feel he could ask Dumbledore for anymore help, but he had very few other options left to him. To top matters off, the full moon was approaching that weekend.

Remus was heavy hearted when he joined Sirius for a drink after work.

"Do you ever get sick of going home to an empty flat?" Remus spluttered after his fourth firewhisky.

Sirius looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Remus, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"No." He hiccoughed. "I'm just so envious of Lily and James. When they're having a bad day they go home to each other."

"Yeah well," Sirius said, Remus was making him feel uncomfortable. "They're the lucky ones, aren't they?" Sirius regarded his friend who looked close to tears. He always thought Remus deserved a family, and that his circumstances were perhaps the most unfair thing that he'd ever heard. Sirius on the other hand had acted despicably towards women on occasion. He'd never contacted the Welcome Witch after Moody's party and now spent time dodging her at work. He managed not to starve from loneliness with a string of sordid affairs or in some cases temporary relationships. He thought he'd learned his lesson not to 'shit where you eat' as James had delicately put it, but he was once again hiding behind pot plants in the foyer. It was like being back in his mid twenties. He understood what Remus meant. James certainly was lucky. Since James had married so young he'd never sown any oats, so to speak, and he had envied Sirius's freedom and fun, but Sirius couldn't work out when James had suddenly got the better end of the deal.

Sirius decided it was time to take Remus home, before he started sobbing at the bar. They passed a vaguely familiar face as they went out the door, but Sirius couldn't quite place her. It'd come to him . . . or it wouldn't. Did it matter?

* * *

"You're late." James said, as Sirius walked into the office, sliding in to his cubicle.

"Had to take the long way," he looked at James significantly, who laughed. "Has Scrimmy noticed?"

"Nah you're safe. But this is bloody ridiculous. When are you planning to face the foyer again?"

"When she gets a new position, or when one of us gets a new job."

"It's actually worse than the incident in Quidditch office."

"It's not." Sirius said darkly. "I was bloody lucky not to lose my job over that one. Don't you remember? I had to have the meeting about professional conduct in the workplace. She didn't though, which is a complete double standard. Anyway, Moody had to vouch for me in the end."

"Isn't that ironic?"

"Don't." Sirius shook his head. "Just don't. Why did you let me go with her?"

"Since when do you listen to me, I told you it was a bad idea!"

"I don't remember that."

"Because you were-"

"Do you know that you two fight like an old married couple?" Kingsley Shaklebolt said from three cubicles down, shaking his head in amusement.

"Sorry." James and Sirius chanted back, while Kingsley continued to chuckle.

"In other news." James said leaning back on his chair and swatting away the insistent memos, marked URGENT! that kept hitting him in the face. "Lily's trying to set Remus up with a colleague of hers at St. Mungos."

"Why does she never offer to set me up?"

"Because you're a health hazard."

Sirius didn't even bother arguing. He leafed through his desk, looking for the easiest task to start the day with, passing over grates emitting shrinking solutions to bemused passers by, and a cursed door handle in Norfolk that kept turning whoever touched it into a jelly mould of themselves, until he got to a muggle hospital whose doctors had been imperiused into giving their patients lethal doses of medication. "Bloody hell. The world's going mad."

"You got a full day too?"

"Yeah," Sirius sighed. "It's not that this stuff isn't nasty, but it's not exactly life changing is it? It's a dark wizard version of petty crime."

"What would you prefer?" James asked, just as Lucius Malfoy strode across the office deep in talks with Fudge.

"To catch the real bastards." Sirius was glaring at the blond man.

James nodded in agreement. "His son's at Hogwarts now. He's in Harry's year. Nasty little brat apparently."

"I'm shocked." Sirius said, deadpan. He sent a memo flying upstairs to the Obliviator squad to get the ball rolling on the hospital case. "Have you heard much from Harry?"

"Only bits." James replied. "He's excited for the first Quidditch game. But other than that he's too busy to write. Or, he's having too much fun I should say." He looked at Sirius smiling sadly.

"That's the best outcome mate."

"I know." James agreed while he sent a few memos of his own. "Snape's still being a bastard though."

"Well that was always going to happen. Harry's not too bothered is he?"

"He really hates him but I don't get the impression he's crying over it."

"Good." Sirius nodded. "Wouldn't you love to know how he convinced Dumbledore he changed sides?" He added thoughtfully. "I don't know what he could have possibly told him."

James shrugged. "Lily keeps telling me that we chose to trust Dumbledore too long ago to back out now."

"But you want to know?"

"It's actually killing me." James smiled as Sirius laughed, and with grumbles they got up and got on with their work.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How have you been? Did you have a nice Halloween? _

_Nothing too eventful going on here. The work is getting steadily more difficult, and we're getting more homework. I'm really excited about the first Quidditch match, but I'm also so nervous I feel permanently sick. We're playing Slytherin so the pressure is really on to win. Wood's quite confident, but Fred and George have warned me the real incentive to catch the snitch is how hard Wood will work us afterwards if we lose. I think the word they used was 'fanatic' but they're often joking … _

_ I told you about the incident with Draco Malfoy? (Neville and the rembrall, how I made the Quidditch team etc.) Well, he wanted to duel. It was going to be me and Ron against him and Crabbe. He wanted to meet in an abandoned classroom on the third floor, but he never even showed up! It was all a ploy so that we'd get detention, the scheming little git! We didn't though, thanks to the cloak we got out of there before Filch showed up with that nasty little cat -_

"He tried to duel the Malfoy kid?" Lily read in absolute outrage.

James, who understood these matters, tried to reason with her. "It's just what boys do."

"He could have been killed if they'd duelled!"

"Killed?" James scoffed. "Lil, they're first years, I'd be surprised if they could even properly aim a minor charm at each other. It's when he's doing OWL level magic there will be real damage in duelling."

"Why will he be duelling at OWL level?" Lily said, shrilly.

James realised he'd said the complete wrong thing. "He won't dear, my mouth ran away for a moment, let's read the rest of the letter." He gave Lily a sideways glance and she still looked furious.

_ … I know what you're going to say mum, but come on, how could I say no? Gryffindors aren't cowards. And like I said, we didn't even get detention. Malfoy just looked like a right prat. Anyway that happened in the first week, so no damage done and we can all see the funny side now._

_ Nothing much else has happened. Snape is still being evil. And oh yeah … I don't know if Dumbledore told you or not but Ron and I fought off a mountain troll that made it's way into the castle –_

"WHAT!" Lily and James exclaimed together this time, looking at each other in horror and going back to the letter.

_ - it was going to the toilets where Hermione was and she didn't know (it was the night of Halloween and she hadn't gone to the feast). So if we hadn't have gone after her … well I'm just glad we went after her. Ron knocked it out with it's own club. It was excellent. The teachers had mixed reactions though. But all in all we ended up with house points (only five each though). McGonagall did lecture us for about half an hour about how dangerous, reckless and stupid it was though. She's very strict isn't she? But if any good has come of it, is that now Hermione (the bossy one I told you about) has become our friend and she's not so bossy anymore, and she takes good notes in class that she sometimes lets us copy. _

_ Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing you at Christmas. (Please don't come to the match dad, I'm nervous enough as it is.) _

_Love,_

_Harry_

"I'm speechless." Lily flopped back on the couch. "He fought a mountain troll." She said it slowly, but it was still horrifying. And then a new thought struck her. "James, how on earth did a _mountain troll_ even get in the castle?"

"I don't know." James said darkly. That wasn't true, he knew that the only was that a troll could have found the castle was if someone led them there. It couldn't be a coincidence that this happened the same year his son was there, or was he being paranoid? "I'll have a fish around at work."

Lily nodded in appreciation. "I don't even know how to respond to that letter."

"I'm sure the appropriate response will come to you. It should probably include something about staying away from trolls."

James and Lily both laughed for a good while, until their sides felt like they were being ripped apart. "He fought off a troll and won." They eventually sobered up.

"You don't think that when we said 'be careful' he heard 'throw caution to the wind' do you?" Lily asked her husband.

"It's an easy mistake to make."

* * *

_Dear Harry, _

_Well we're utterly speechless. Obviously we're glad that you saved your new friend Hermione, but COME ON! You fought a MOUNTAIN TROLL! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU BLOODY THINKING? _

_ And while we're on that subject, DO NOT DUEL WITH ANYONE AND DO NOT SNEAK AROUND THE CASTLE AT NIGHT IN THAT CLOAK! It's very dangerous. And even if it happened weeks ago, there is not a funny side. I'm glad McGonagall is there to knock some sense into you. Anymore escapades like this and I'm writing to Dumbledore. _

_ I'm glad school is going well. Would you like me to talk to Professor Snape? _

_ Good luck with Quidditch, I've made dad promise not to turn up unexpectedly but he insists you let him come to watch once this year. _

_ Home is quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary. We miss you! _

_ Looking forward to Christmas,_

_All my love,_

_Mum. _

_P.S. Harry James Potter if you don't take my warning seriously there will be consequences. Be careful! Stop being so bloody reckless. _

* * *

_Harry,_

_Mum's not that pleased, she's going to send you a very long letter and you're going to get told off. She has a point, but you know, I get this duelling business. (Don't tell her I said that). _

_ Good luck with Quidditch, you'll be fine. We practised all summer. I want a blow-by-blow account of the match when it's over. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

_P.S just try to come home for Christmas in one piece won't you? _

James sent that via work owl and hoped it would reach Harry before Lily's letter. The office was quiet. Sirius was out in action, which made the room seem much less busy. James looked over to the end of the row of mahogany cubicles to where Kingsley had his nose to the grind.

"Alright James?"

"Yeah thanks, yourself?"

"Can't complain." Kingsley replied lowering his eyes back to his desk. "Do you want something? You've hovering."

"Er," James smiled. "I was just wondering if you'd heard about the mountain troll that got inside Hogwarts?"

Kingsley frowned. "That's worrying."

"I agree." James waited a moment before pressing on. "Odd things keep happening don't they? Gringotts, this, it's quite . . . unusual."

"You think they're connected?" Kingsley asked shrewdly.

"I think that Hogwarts and Gringotts are two of the most secure buildings in Britain. And someone managed to breach both in a matter of months."

Kingsley nodded. "That doesn't seem coincidental." He patted his bald head and wrote down a note, he waved his wand and sent it zooming down the corridor. "Leave it with me."

"Thanks." James patted his back and went to his own desk.

Sirius returned after lunchtime looking thoroughly dishevelled. "I had to chase to scumbag down two streets! It was like being a muggle." James didn't respond. "What's up with you?"

James told Sirius everything up to his conversation with Kingsley. To his surprise, Sirius looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Look mate," he said awkwardly. "A while back, before Harry had even left, Kingsley told me a rumour about the Gringotts break in. But you have to understand, it was just a rumour and not a very substantial one at that."

"Well who was it?" James asked, bewildered.

"Voldemort."

"WHAT?" James yelled suddenly, making Sirius jump.

"Bloody hell, Prongs, people are looking."

"There was a rumour about him and you didn't tell me? How could you not tell me? Honestly Sirius, after everything that's happened, what were you thinking?" James was white with rage.

"That's why I didn't tell you." Sirius said quickly. "It was so insubstantial and you were already so nervous about Hogwarts. I thought that it'd worry you for no reason."

"No reason? Didn't you just hear about the troll?"

"You can't think that he was behind that? Why would he send a mountain troll into Hogwarts?" Sirius was trying to make James think rationally and failing.

James couldn't speak to Sirius for the rest of the day. He was too furious and all his effort was being put in to not cursing him.

_Dumbledore,_

_Voldemort was rumoured to be behind the Gringotts break in, but I presume you know that, and a troll just got into your school and nearly killed my son. _

_ Things are afoot, Albus, I can feel it. These things aren't unconnected. You need to be on your guard. We left him in your care. _

_ Please warn us at any sign of imminent danger. _

_James Potter_

_Dear James,_

_I apologise for not writing to you about the troll. But I'd like to point out Harry went looking for Miss Granger and not the troll. It was an unhappy accident. _

_ I am vigilant as ever and the care of my students is, as always, my prime concern. _

_ I will warn you should there be concerns as to their safety. _

_Try not to worry, I am on my most vigilant guard, _

_Best to yourself and Lily,_

_Albus Dumbledore _


	8. Chapter 8 - Christmas

**Thank you so much for reading! Please please review! **

Chapter Eight- Christmas

Harry, Ron and Hermione, disembarked from the Hogwarts Express, glancing around for their parents.

"There's my mum." Hermione suddenly pointed. "I've got to go. I'll do as much research as I can while I'm away." She took a breath. "Harry, are you sure you can't just ask your father?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "He'd figure out we're snooping and would drag me out of Hogwarts. I'll look through their books though."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Well, bye you two. See you after the holidays! Merry Christmas!"

"Bye Hermione! Have a nice time in France! Merry Christmas." Harry and Ron replied.

"Seriously mate, you can't even get him to give you a hint?"

Harry shook his head, seriously. "He's too clever. He'd want to know why I'm asking and I'm rubbish at lying."

Ron sighed in commiseration. "Too bad, it'd save us looking through so many books. It's alright for Hermione, she'll find it _fun_." They continued looking round the busy platform for any sign of collection. "There's my mum." Ron spotted. "See you soon, write yeah? We'll see about meeting up."

"Great." Harry replied enthusiastically. "Have a good Christmas."

"You too." Ron went to join his family, leaving Harry alone.

Surely they couldn't have forgotten he came home for the holidays today? Harry was growing uneasy, the platform was starting to clear out and there was no sign of Lily or James.

"Harry!" A voice shouted. Remus was jogging towards him waving his arms. "Sorry I'm late, got held up!" He gave him a swift hug. "You look well."

"Thanks," Harry replied happily, following him out the barrier. "Thanks for picking me up, but where are mum and dad?"

"They both got held up at work, so I said I'd come." Remus said. "I hear you've had a busy term, your dad mentioned something about a troll . . ."

* * *

Harry loved Godric's Hollow when it was covered in snow. The whole village looked so pretty and clean and there was always so much fun to be had. Their little cottage looked like something on the front of a Christmas card, and with a warm feeling, Harry realised that he was very happy to be home.

The first thing Remus did was make them both a hot chocolate in the kitchen, while Harry described the castle. It was filling Remus with warm memories of belonging, the days of Hogwarts were before he realised the trouble his kind had in the outside world.

"You don't look very happy, Remus." Harry said astutely. "Is there something wrong?"

Remus shook his head, smiling wryly. "Just ministry stuff. Very boring."

"Is it actually boring? Or is it like when dad says boring and he just doesn't want to tell me?"

Remus laughed properly, for what felt like the first time in weeks. "Actually boring. Do you want to talk about legislation?"

Harry smiled. "I'm alright thanks."

"So what's your favourite subject?"

"Hmm," Harry considered this. "Well Charms is definitely the most fun. Flitwick is really easy going. Transfiguration and Potions are really hard."

"Yes McGonagall and Severus aren't as relaxed as Flitwick."

"You're telling me." Harry nodded. "Snape's awful to anyone who isn't in his house and McGonagall doesn't favour us at all!"

"She got you on to the Quidditch team," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah but – " Harry paused. He hadn't considered that. Maybe McGonagall favoured her house more than she let on. "Quidditch is the best part of school, other than Ron and Hermione."

"So you swallowed the snitch?"

"It was a complete accident." Harry laughed happily. "But it won us the game."

Remus seemed in a mild mood and Harry was just about to ask him about his conundrum when James and Lily came home, and suddenly he was enveloped in hugs and kisses. Nicholas Flamel had quite flown out of his mind.

* * *

On Christmas eve, Harry and his parents were in the living room listening to the wireless when Harry was unceremoniously asked to go to bed.

"It's nine O'clock!" Harry protested.

"It's good to get an early night every once in a while."

"Shut up James," Lily rolled her eyes. "You don't have to go to sleep but we need to wrap your presents."

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"Well yeah, but it's Christmas Eve."

"Why don't you go and write to Ron?" Lily suggested. "Tell him that we'd love to have him over for New Year?"

"Ok." Harry shrugged. After all, he did want his presents.

"And no listening or looking behind door frames!" James called as Harry left the room. He put an impervious charm on the door for good measure.

"Isn't it lovely to have him home?" Lily smiled. She had said this every night for the four nights that Harry had been back.

James laughed and hugged her. "It's bloody wonderful."

Lily always preferred to wrap presents the muggle way. It didn't seem like Christmas without doing it properly. Although this always bemused James, he had learnt not to question it over the years.

"Are you and Sirius going to make up before tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"I don't understand how you're not angry with him too!"

"It's like Remus said, they didn't want to worry us unnecessarily." Lily paused to cut the paper. "And anyway, even if they'd told you in July, what on earth could you have done? The troll would most likely have still gotten in the castle."

"I could have warned Dumbledore!"

"He already knew! That man doesn't miss a trick." Lily smiled at the finished parcel and put it under the beautifully decorated tree in the corner of the room. "I think he did us a favour not mentioning it."

James muttered something incomprehensible. Lily didn't understand. James felt like Sirius had betrayed him by keeping such a vital piece of information from him. James was an only child but ever since they had met on the Hogwarts Express, Sirius Black had been his brother. And now their blood families were gone, they were more a family than ever. Families don't betray each other, not good families.

"He was trying to protect us." Lily tried a new tack. "You know Sirius would lay down his life in heartbeat for us, Harry and Remus. Why can't you believe that he had our best interests at heart?"

James fiddled with a tassel on the end of a cushion. He and Sirius had never had a fight that had lasted this long. And although he was angry, James did miss him. Work had been much less enjoyable recently.

"Why don't you go round?" Lily nudged him, feeling that she was making progress.

"What do I say?"

"I'd start with 'sorry I overreacted' and take it from there." She kissed his cheek and handed him a bottle. "Don't get too drunk or stay out too late."

"You're the best wife in the world." James said in amazement.

"I know." Lily smiled. "Which is why you better have gotten me one hell of a Christmas present."

* * *

Sirius was sat drinking alone on Christmas Eve. He'd already written a letter to Lily explaining why he couldn't come round for Christmas dinner tomorrow, but he hadn't sent it. Sirius was miserable. James had been giving him the cold shoulder for weeks now, and no matter how many times Sirius had tried to apologise or explain, James had shrugged it off. He had tried discussing it with Remus.

"I told him that we'd both decided not to tell him for his benefit, that we weren't being deceitful, we trying to avoid worrying them."

"And what did he say?" Sirius demanded.

Remus shrugged. "He says we should have told him immediately."

"Is he speaking to you?"

"He's a bit grumpy but otherwise fine." Remus answered. "Why?"

Sirius looked indignant. "He's completely ignoring me." Sirius ran his hand through his dark hair, adopting a familiar haughty expression. "He hasn't ignored me since I accidentally hexed Lily at Hogwarts, and that didn't even last this long."

"He's just nervous about Harry." Remus tried to console him. Remus knew what the problem was. James and Sirius were his best friends, but they shared a bond that he wasn't a part of. It wasn't malicious on their part, and he had learned to live with long ago. But it was this bond that was making James so angry at Sirius and not him.

"He's being a prat." Sirius moaned. "But, you know, thanks for saying you knew too."

"Thanks for not dropping me in it." They clinked drinks across the dingy table of the even dingier bar they were in. "I'll talk to him."

But there had been no improvement in James's attitude towards him since that conversation. Sirius was beginning to give up hope that James would ever forgive him.

There was a knock at the door. Sirius didn't bother getting up. The knocking got louder.

"If you don't open the door, I'll blow it off the hinges." A familiar voice said.

Sirius padded to the door and found James holding out a familiar bottle.

"Mates?" James asked holding up the bottle.

"I couldn't be more touched if you'd have bought flowers."

James smiled. "We'll save that for the second date."

"Come in you prat."

And just like that, the last few weeks had never happened.

* * *

Christmas was its usual happy affair, full of food, laughter and presents. But now that it was over, Remus was beginning to feel nervous. Due to work commitments and other circumstances, he had still not met Lily's colleague. Remus had repeatedly tried to tell James that it was a bad idea and they should call it off, but he was having none of it. So now, on December 27th they were going on a double date, while Sirius watched Harry.

Remus got to the restaurant early. It was a new place that had just opened on Diagon Alley, full of Goblins and locals, Remus was pretty sure that a vampire was lurking in the corner by the toilets but he couldn't be sure. The restaurant had a welcoming feel, full of glowing amber lights from the candelabra and warm Mediterranean colours.

Lily and James arrived ten minutes later. They were usually a happy couple, despite the odd blazing row that you must occasionally expect from two such passionate people, but Remus noted that they seemed to be on particularly exceptional terms.

"Good evening." He smiled as they sat down.

"I'm so glad we're doing this." Lily smiled. She was utterly delighted with herself. James had warned her that Remus was not a project that she could work on, but Lily was convinced a little romance would make his life much happier. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of Veronica before for Remus. They'd make such a lovely couple, she was sure of it. Lily smiled and waved as a new witch came to join them. All three members stood up to meet their new arrival.

"Hello Veronica!" Lily beamed. "So glad you made it! This is my husband James, and this is our friend Remus."

Veronica greeted James pleasantly but when she saw Remus something happened.

"It's lovely to meet you." Remus said, holding out his hand.

"You too." Veronica said, but she wasn't smiling. She had the most curious expression on her face. "I'm sorry but have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Remus replied as they were all seated.

Veronica was sure that she knew his face. It wasn't until half way through their dinner that she realised why.

"So you grew up in Wales?" She said in sudden comprehension. "In Pembroke?"

"Yes," Remus nodded in amazement. "I thought that I'd lost my accent how did you kn-" but then he too realised. "Ronnie Griffin?"

"Remus Lupin!" She said excitedly. "I knew I recognised you."

They stared at each other in wonder.

James and Lily were bemused.

"We were next door neighbours as children." Remus explained.

"But then my family moved to France, the year after-" she broke off awkwardly, not looking Remus in the eye. She was going to say after Greyback, but obviously Remus would know that.

"So you went to Beauxbatons?" He asked, passing over Greyback. He knew she knew, her family had been very supportive at the time.

"Yes." Veronica nodded frantically. "While you went to Hogwarts." She looked at him wistfully. "It's been such a long time."

"I can't believe it." Remus was utterly delighted.

"You look just like your dad. That's why you seemed so familiar."

They continued talking, forgetting that Lily and James were even there.

"Well this is going wonderfully!" Lily whispered.

"You can't take the credit." James pointed out. "They already knew each other."

But Lily shushed him and continued to watch Remus. She couldn't remember the last time that he'd seemed so happy. Things were going to work out so well.

* * *

Sirius had taken Harry to watch a meteor shower. It was a much better idea in theory than practice. Sirius hadn't taken the snow into account when he had planned it, the result being that they were quickly so cold they didn't care about the skies.

"It's ok." Harry said, teeth chattering. "But can we just go back and play exploding Snap or chess or something?"

"Sure." Sirius agreed. But on their way they passed a small wizarding pub, the type you often found in magical hamlets like Godric's hollow. "How about a butterbeer first though?"

"Great." Harry trotted along the cobbled pavement towards the small Tudor Inn.

It wasn't very busy. The barkeeper was delighted to have customers and they were served immediately.

"It's always dead after Christmas, 'ere." He sighed. "Everyone's sobering up ready for new year!" The man walked away in a zigzag.

"He means everyone's sobering up except him." Harry smiled. The barman was known around the village as mad mothball Monty. Utterly harmless, but, as the name suggested, mad.

"Shall we drink up and go back?" Sirius suggested. "There's a better atmosphere in your empty house."

Harry smiled and drained his bottle. Sirius was looking behind him as they left the pub, watching mad Monty accidentally light his beard on fire as he attempted to clear the spirits away from the bar with his wand.

"Harry did you see tha-" he had walked straight into somebody. "I'm so sorry." He turned around and his jaw dropped.

"That's ok." The witch replied, brushing down her robes. She looked up. "Sirius." Her tone was surprised but not unpleasant.

"Hi." Sirius gulped. He didn't know what to say. They just looked at each other.

"Come on, it's freezing." Harry moaned coming back through the door. "Sirius?"

Sirius seemed to come to his senses. "Yes. Coming." He said to Harry. "Erm, bye then." He said and left before she could respond.

"Who was that?"

"Someone I knew years ago." Sirius replied. Harry had been a baby when Emilia was around, there's no way he'd remember that she was meant to have been Sirius's wife. He hadn't seen her in six years, what on earth was she doing in Godric's Hollow?

Harry noticed that Sirius was very distracted for the rest of the evening. He let Harry win three games of chess, Harry noted this because he wasn't very good at chess and Sirius never let him win. Harry's pawns were doing a conga around the board, while Sirius's queen was being consoled by his decapitated king.

"Sirius?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?" Harry had taken a massive gamble, but he guessed that since Sirius's mind was clearly elsewhere this was his best shot.

"Er-" Sirius said, dragging his mind away from Emilia for a moment. "He's an alchemist."

Harry nodded. Alchemist. That was certainly something to go on.

"Is he very famous?" Harry knew that he was pushing his luck, but Sirius still wasn't paying attention.

"Fairly," Sirius replied. "He made the Philosopher's Stone."

Harry wanted to write to Ron and Hermione immediately, but he thanked Sirius and continued beating him at their games. First thing tomorrow, he was going to look into the matter in more detail. The night had been very successful.

* * *

Ron came round on New Year's Eve. He thought Harry's house was marvellous. It was so quiet. His lack of siblings was just wonderful.

Harry's parents said they weren't doing anything to bring in the year, so Lily made a quiet dinner for the four of them.

Lily and James made an effort to get to know Ron, and they found they very much liked him.

"- and then BAM! The game was over. Harry looked like he was being sick but he coughed up the snitch." Ron was describing the game to James. "Malfoy's face when Gryffindor one was the best moment though."

"He's Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"I suppose so." Harry shrugged. "Do you know him?"

"My dad says he's always walking round the ministry with Fudge."

James laughed, humourlessly. "Yes he's very well connected."

"So he's a git?" Harry surmised.

"Yes." James smiled.

"However much of a git he is, no more duelling." Lily narrowed her eyes.

"We didn't actually duel if you remember, mum." Harry replied. "He never showed up."

"That's really not the issue." Lily laughed, despite herself. "However, if it was a choice between Malfoy and a troll . . ." She looked at Harry and Ron significantly.

Harry laughed while Ron went red. "I told you before. We didn't go looking to fight the troll, we went looking for Hermione."

"Is Hermione your girlfriend?" Lily asked.

Ron could feel his ears going red again but Harry looked unperturbed. "No mum. She's our friend."

"Boys and girls can be friends." James pointed out. "We were friends for years before we went out."

Lily looked at him in surprise. "James, you spent the better part of four years asking me out, while I firmly hated you." She shook her head smiling. "I don't know which school you were at, but we weren't friends."

Harry and Ron laughed. James smiled and put his hands behind his head. "I wore you down in the end though."

"It all sounds very romantic, doesn't it?" Lily said to Harry and Ron. "I've told Harry that if anyone tells him he's just like his father at the age to take it as an insult."

Ron laughed. "That's all Snape does."

"Well old Sniv-" Lily glared at him. "I mean Severus." James corrected. "Was never my biggest fan."

Harry nodded. "You can say that again. I've been told I'm arrogant, have a huge ego, and apparently I walk around like I'm above everything. But don't worry, he said he'd expect nothing less from someone raised by 'Potter and Black'. He doesn't mention you at all mum."

"That's because he was always in love with her."

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"You're living proof that he lost and I won."

"I'm not a trophy James, I'm a person." Lily said indignantly. "He's massively exaggerating."

"I am not. If anything I'm downplaying it." James insisted. "Oh come on what about the time-"

But Lily cut him off. "How's Hagrid?" She asked the boys.

They shrugged. "Fine I think."

"What's he keeping in the forest these days?" James asked.

"Dunno." Harry replied. "We haven't been in the forest."

Lily shot James a warning glance before applauding Harry for the school rules that he had not yet managed to break.

"What does he normally keep in there?" Ron asked.

Lily and James smiled. "You'll find this out more in third year if you take Care of Magical creatures. But Hagrid likes to keep unusual creatures in there."

"Monsters, some might call them."

"His greatest ambition is to have a pet dragon," Lily laughed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, they had recently observed Hagrid's liking of monsters.

"Mental." Ron said, hoping his voice was casual, while Harry just nodded along.

They made small chit chat the rest of the way through dinner. Just as they were clearing up and the boys were retreating upstairs, James remembered something.

"Ron, I meant to ask you," Ron turned round to answer. "Did your brothers ever send your sister that toilet seat in the end?"

* * *

Later in Harry's room when they were supposed to be going to sleep, the boys stayed awake talking.

"Your parents are so cool." Ron said enviously. What had really struck Ron was how young they were, and how much time they had for just Harry. He was very jealous of that. And he seemed to tell them everything, well everything except about Fluffy, although that topic had come uncomfortably close at points.

"They're alright." Harry laughed, but he was secretly very happy that Ron liked them. "Anyway, never mind that." Harry suddenly started talking in a whisper. "I found out who Nicholas Flamel is and I have a good idea what that dog's guarding."

Ron looked at Harry in amazement. They spoke late into the night about the philosopher's stone and debating the reasons why Snape wanted it so badly.

"We need to tell Hermione." Ron decidedly, wisely. "She'll definitely know what to do."


	9. Chapter 9 - Firings and Findings

Chapter Nine - Firings and Findings

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "God, why didn't I remember that? I read it on a chocolate frog card ages ago!"

"Now she tells us!" Ron shook his head.

Harry grinned. "Well now the only mystery is why on earth Snape wants the philosopher's stone."

"Well that's not a mystery." Ron said, while the other two looked at him in surprise. "Oh come on, it's obvious isn't it? This stone turns any metal into gold! Who wouldn't want that? You could have everything you ever wanted!"

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's not going to be _that _obvious. Snape wouldn't betray Dumbledore for riches!"

"How do you know?" Ron retorted.

"Whatever Snape wants it for," Harry cut in before Hermione could reply. "We have to make sure he doesn't get it."

"Are you absolutely sure you can't tell your dad, Harry?" This was the third time Hermione had brought this up since they had heard the name Flamel.

"Absolutely not." Harry said flatly. "He'll come down to school himself, and either pull me out or confront Snape. It would all be a disaster."

"What about your godfather?" Ron asked. "He's the one who told you who Flamel was."

"Sirius would tell my dad, and then he'd come up and drag me out or confront Snape." Harry sighed. "Except it'd be doubly as bad because Sirius would come too."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked into the fire in Gryffindor tower. It was just the three of them in the common room, everyone else had gone to bed.

"We're going to have to watch him ourselves." Harry decided. "We can use the cloak when we need to. And we can't tell anyone what we're up to, agreed?"

The other two nodded solemnly.

* * *

Severus Snape was pacing up and down in Dumbledore's circular office. At last Dumbledore joined him.

"I apologise for my lateness, Severus." Dumbledore removed his travelling coat and slumped in the chair behind the desk. "I was waylaid by the Minister."

"What's wrong with Fudge now?" Snape asked, sitting opposite Dumbledore, who conjured them two drinks out of thin air.

"He wanted advice on Remus Lupin's werewolf rights campaign. The people surrounding him are lobbying against it. Dolores Umbridge in particular is vehemently against it and she seems to have considerable powers of influence over the minister."

Snape's mouth twitched, suppressing a smile. Dumbledore did not miss this.

"Ahh Severus." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Old school quarrels aside, it is very important for the future of our world that Lupin's campaign is successful. We do not need the werewolves running to Voldemort's side when he returns."

Snape shuddered at the name. "You remain convinced as ever of his return?"

Dumbledore nodded but didn't elaborate. "And when the time comes we all have our roles to play. Childish rivalries will have to be put aside." Dumbledore surveyed Snape over his half moon spectacles. "Lily Potter wrote to me over Christmas regarding your treatment of Harry."

"If Potter disrupts my lessons I have the right to discipline my own students." Snape replied stiffly.

"Would you like to write back to Lily and tell her that?"

Snape declined. "You know perfectly well I do not wish to talk to Lily Evans about Potter's son."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry cannot help that you and his father were not friendly at school. He's more like his mother than you care to see."

"Why have you asked to see me tonight?" Snape asked abruptly.

Dumbledore acknowledged that Snape no longer wished to discuss the Potters and decided not to force the issue.

"I wish to discuss Quirrell." Dumbledore said. "You remain suspicious that it was he who let the troll in on Halloween?"

"Certain." Snape corrected him.

"If you did not witness it, it remains a theory, even if it is an informed one."

"What do you wish to do?"

"Continue to watch him closely." Dumbledore told him. "Innocent until proven otherwise."

Snape nodded and stood up to leave. "Dumbledore, it would be wise to watch Potter more closely. He is overly curious and senses that something is afoot. He may enter into trouble."

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore said graciously. "And I'll reassure Lily that you're being nothing but professional towards her son."

Snape gave a curt nod and left.

* * *

"Lupin." Fudge greeted Remus one morning in February. Remus had been so engrossed in some papers that when he heard his name he spilled an entire pot of ink all over his desk.

"Minister!" Remus said in surprise. He cleared away the ink with a wave of his wand.

"I've been considering your proposal from various angles. I've spoken to many of my advisers and I've come to the unfortunate conclusion that the legislation in favour of werewolf regulations must go through. I'm very sorry, but you'll no longer be required here." The portly man looked at Remus without a trace of remorse. "If you go to the third floor they will arrange your severance package." Fudge turned and left before Remus could say anything.

It's not like he hadn't been expecting this, Remus reasoned. Dumbledore had done his best, but while Fudge was surrounded by people with such venomous prejudices there was nothing even Dumbledore could do. Remus couldn't pretend he wasn't upset. He cleared his desk and made his way downstairs, some of his colleagues shook his hand and commiserated him, others looked at the ground as they hid behind their papers. Things had been going so well in his life recently, it was always only a matter of time before reality came crashing in. Ronnie would tell him off for that thought, she didn't approve of his pessimism. The one silver lining to this was that Remus finally had someone to console him.

Before proceeding to his exile, Remus stopped by the Auror office. Both James and Sirius were grounded at the office for the impending future, something about breach of protocol on an assignment. Scrimgeour was a stickler for sticking to protocol, he was trying to re-establish order in the office after Moody's erratic reign as head. As unconventional as Moody was he was also incredibly successful, something that people seemed to forget after the war had been wrapped up. Moody was also canny enough not to let Sirius and James work together if he could avoid it. Scrimgeour had had this serious lapse in judgement, resulting in 50 muggles who needed their memories modified and a serious clean up operation in Nottingham city centre. James and Sirius were both on official warnings.

Remus could see them both writing furiously at their desks as he approached. It wasn't until he was stood over James's shoulder that he saw they were playing an enchanted game of battleships with parchment.

"Still in lockdown I see." Remus raised his voice so they'd hear. "At least you're putting it to good use."

"Don't let Scrimgeour hear you say that." Sirius muttered. "The man's maniacal."

"Nothing he could do, I've just been sacked."

"What?" Sirius and James said in unison.

Remus pulled up a chair from an empty cubicle and they turned to face him.

"Fudge came down to my office and essentially told me I'd been wasting my time, that the anti-werewolf legislation must go ahead."

"Write to Dumbledore! He'll talk some sense into him, he always goes to Dumbledore for advice. Everyone knows he's bloody useless at his job." James insisted.

"Keep your voice down." Remus urged. "You haven't lost your job yet. Dumbledore spoke to him a few weeks ago, but clearly the likes of his council have put up more impressive arguments."

"That's ridiculous!" Sirius shouted, making the few other people in the office look over.

"Sirius, voice!" Remus looked exasperated. "There's nothing I can do. I'm just going to go home and wallow for a bit."

James looked up at him, desperate to find a way to help. "Remus, let's go for a drink tonight. The three of us, we'll get really drunk and curse Fudge until you feel better. Or for real if you'd like, I don't think it'd be difficult."

Remus smiled wryly. "He's not a bad man really. Just weak." He sighed and stood up. "Maybe tomorrow. I think I'm just going to have a quiet night in tonight with Ronnie." James and Sirius smiled wickedly. "Grow up." But Remus couldn't help smiling himself. "I'll see you soon."

"We'll have to find Padfoot a girl, then we could triple date." James said.

"Lily have you taken some polyjuice potion this morning?" Sirius shot at him. "I don't need help finding a woman."

"Can you go through the foyer yet?" Remus retorted. "I will see you boys later." Remus left them in their quiet office.

"Triple date?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Are we really that uncool?"

James laughed. But before he could reply a rough voice shouted.

"Potter! Black! Don't make me regret not sacking you both." Scrimegour looked serious. "Stop chatting and do your bloody jobs!"

They nodded and turned back to their cubicles.

"Sometimes it's like we never left school." Sirius whispered.

"That's because you behave like a pair of children, rather than 30 year old men." Kingsley said passing them.

* * *

Lily had been using her day off on this rarely bright February day to tend to her garden. She kept a selection of medicinal remedies at home because she was forever patching James up from work related injuries. She'd had some respite over the last few weeks while he'd been grounded, but now he was returning to active duty she needed to build up her stock.

While her potion was brewing on the stove, Lily went to visit her elderly neighbour. She'd been so busy recently at work that she'd neglected Bathilda and she felt horrible for it. Lily left her cottage and walked down the country lane to the next house along. The front garden resembled a jungle, the weeds were almost a head higher than Lily and she had to fight her way through them to reach the front door.

"Bathilda?" Lily called whilst she knocked on the door. It took almost five minutes for the elderly witch to open the door, but Lily waited patiently. Bathilda didn't look good. Her skin was drawn and her liver spots had multiplied since the last time Lily had seen her.

"Lily!" Her wheezy voice sounded delighted.

"It's lovely to see you! Sorry I haven't been round, things have gotten a bit hectic."

"Quite understandable." Bathilda replied. "How's Harry enjoying being back at school?" Lily followed the elderly woman back into the house.

"He's having a wonderful time I think. Staying out of trouble too by the sounds of it."

Bathilda chuckled. "Tell him if needs help with History of Magic to come straight over."

"I will." Lily replied, but she really thought Bathilda looked too frail to be tutoring anyone. The house itself was a state. It had a strong smell of cabbage and there was mess everywhere, it seemed as though Bathilda had quite forgotten she could use magic, or her cataracts had gotten so bad that she couldn't see the mess. "Batty, when was the last time you had a check up?"

"Lily dear." She said warningly. "I'm not your patient."

Lily immediately dropped the subject. She spent a few more hours with Bathilda, who told her wonderful stories. Lily surreptitiously cleaned whilst Bathilda was in the middle of speaking so she wouldn't tell her to stop. Lily also magically pruned her garden and made Bathilda dinner. It was nearly five O' clock by the time she was leaving Bathilda's house. "Batty, call on me or James if you need anything."

"I will dear, I will." The old woman waved merrily. "I'll see you next Tuesday."

"Certainly, and I'll bring you that potion! No arguments."

Lily made her way down the path and up towards town. While she was out she may as well pop into the village for dinner things. It was dark and had gotten very cold, Lily could see her breath in the air and wondered if it was going to snow again.

Lily waved as she passed mad Monty, whose hands were in bandages, opening up the pub, and continued to the small grocers. She hadn't been inside a minute before she saw a familiar face.

"Emilia?" Lily couldn't have been more surprised if Voldemort himself had been in there buying carrots.

"Hello Lily." She said nervously. "I've been wondering when I'd see you around here. I'd have popped in but I thought that James might not have taken to kindly to me."

"You're living in the area?" Lily asked in amazement. What an odd choice! Right next to her ex-fiancé's best friend.

"I've just moved here with my husband." Emilia replied. "I saw Sirius briefly over Christmas, didn't he tell you?"

Lily shook her head in reply.

"He was with Harry, he looks like a smaller version of James. It's really uncanny."

"He didn't mention it." Lily reiterated. She didn't really know what to say, she had always gotten along with Emilia but she was also sure that her allegiances had to be with Sirius.

"They seem very close."

"They are." Lily replied. "Do you have any children?"

Emilia shook her head sadly. "My husband is older and already has children. He doesn't want more."

Lily was shocked. "That's not fair."

Emilia shrugged sadly. "He made that clear before I married him. Does, er, does Sirius have any?"

Lily shook her head. She felt very awkward discussing Sirius at all.

Emilia seemed to sense this because she stopped asking. "Lily, I don't have many friends around here. It would be nice if we could meet for a coffee." Lily hesitated and before she could refuse Emilia added, "I've missed you being my friend. You don't have to tell Sirius."

Lily was still flabbergasted that evening and she was on the fence about telling James. On the one hand she didn't want to keep a secret, but on the other hand he would go on about it all evening. She decided against it for now. If she wanted to meet with Emilia she would ask Sirius directly. Sirius had never told them what had happened, James had just told her one day that Emilia had called the wedding off. Sirius had gone on a bender for a few weeks and he never mentioned her again. Lily was incredibly curious about what had actually happened. She didn't know whether she was going to go and see Emilia, but she would not do it behind Sirius's back.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Past Comes Back Around

Chapter 10 – The Past Comes Back Around

The Easter holidays came around quickly. Harry tried to pass his anxiety off as nerves for his end of year exams. However, this backfired on him. His mother spent hours quizzing him on Potions, Charms and Herbology, whilst his father took Transfiguration, DADA and Astronomy. Despite Lily's claims that History of Magic was important, Harry noted that neither of his parents had opted to help him with that subject.

"Harry? Harry? Are you even listening?"

Harry and James were sat at the kitchen table going over DADA that afternoon. Harry must have drifted back into thoughts of Quirrell and Snape because he hadn't got the slightest idea what James was saying.

"You know the basic principle of disarming don't you?"

"No actually." Harry replied, mentally tearing himself away from Hogwarts.

"You're joking?" James replied incredulously, flicking through the textbook.

"No. Quirrell hasn't really gone through much practical information at all. It's all about defensive theory. It's actually a pretty boring subject."

"Boring? It's the most useful subject at that school, bar transfiguration." James shook his head. "Does Dumbledore know he's that useless?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I guess so, not much happens there that Dumbledore doesn't know about." Harry looked down at his notes, he couldn't even remember taking them the lessons had been so mindless. "I told you, I don't know how he got the job. He has an awful stutter and he's so jumpy! He wears this massive turban that the Weasley twins think is full of garlic to ward off vampires."

"Well he sounds like a joke."

"I prefer him to Snape." Quirrell's adequacy as a teacher was the least of Harry's worries, he was more concerned about his resolve. The safety of the Stone completely depended on him standing his ground with Snape. Ron was right; the Stone would definitely be gone by the time they got back.

"Harry is something wrong?" James looked directly at him. This was the first time his father had asked him this, it was Lily who kept saying he looked down. As much as Harry wanted to tell his parents all about Snape and the Stone, his instincts were screaming not to and he listened to them.

"I'm fine dad." Harry replied, not quite meeting his eye. "Just nervous for these exams, more nervous after all this revision because I don't feel like I know anything."

"That's not true." James reassured him. "You know plenty. I wouldn't worry too much about these exams Harry, they're more of a formality than of any importance. But don't tell your mum I said that."

Harry couldn't have been less concerned about his exams. No matter how assured Hagrid was that Snape couldn't be involved in any dark magic, Harry was convinced that he was getting closer to the Stone, especially after overhearing him in the forest. The only thing standing in Snape's way were Harry, Ron and Hermione, well and Dumbledore.

"Look, shall we give revision a break and do something else?" James suggested kindly. "I won't tell if you don't."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Quick game of Niffler with the Quaffle? I bet you're better on a broomstick than me now."

Harry smiled. "Ok then. Did I tell you that I caught the snitch in five minutes in the last game?"

"You might have mentioned it in several letters and forty times this week."

"Dumbledore even came to that match and he hardly ever comes. He said well done to me in person." Harry was particularly proud of this.

"He's a busy man," James told Harry. "He's always popping into the ministry to see Fudge. He's a great Headmaster but I sometimes wish he'd taken the Minister's job."

"Don't you like Fudge?" Harry asked.

"It's not that I don't like him, I just think Dumbledore would be much better."

"Is this about Remus's werewolf thing getting passed over?"

James smiled. He was always surprised at how clued in Harry was. "Partly. How did you hear about that?"

"It was in the paper."

"You read the prophet?" James asked in surprise.

"No." Harry shook his head. "Hermione does. She told me. She was also saying something about a ministry blunder in Nottingham around the same time you were working there…"

James properly laughed. "Enough current affairs. Go and get the broomsticks."

* * *

Lily nervously knocked on Emilia's door. She already felt overwhelmed with guilt, she considered disapparating but brushed that aside. Lily's conversation with Sirius had been decidedly awkward, but he had said that he didn't care if Lily saw her. It was just his face that told her that he minded. _I shouldn't be doing this._ Lily realised this too late. The door opened and Emilia looked delighted.

"Lily! How lovely to see you!"

"Hello Emilia, how're you?" Lily followed her into the sitting room.

"I'm well thank you. How about yourself?"

"Wonderful thank you. Harry's home for the holidays." Lily smiled.

Emilia's smile was rather tight. "Caius's children were here for the last few days. They've gone to their mum's now."

Lily looked around the room. There was a family portrait on the mantle piece of a man with greying hair and glasses that she presumed to be Emilia's husband, and two teenagers, who must have been his children, they kept pushing the mousy haired Emilia out of the frame.

"Do you not get along with his children?" Lily asked gently.

Emilia looked very sad. She had always been such a happy person when Lily had known her years ago. "They're lovely teenagers. It's just that Caius is a bit older than me and –" Emilia could tell that Lily didn't believe a word she was saying. "They hate me." She admitted flatly. "And since Caius doesn't want more children, I'm stuck in a family that despises me."

"Can't your husband talk to them?" Lily suggested.

Emilia shook her head. "He won't do anything to upset them, or they'll go running to mummy and he'll never see them." Emilia ran her fingers through her hair. "The truth is, I thought I was happy until I bumped into Sirius at Christmas." Lily sensed that they were heading into dangerous territory.

"Emilia, I'm not sure that I feel comfortable discussing Sirius."

Emilia looked a bit taken back. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Lily said kindly.

"Does he know you're here?"

"Yes." Lily replied honestly. "Emilia, don't go after him again. You're married, it's not going to work. He was heartbroken the first time and it's really not fair." Lily knew she had stepped over the line, but her loyalty to Sirius had compelled her.

"_He_ was heartbroken?" Emilia said incredulously. Lily had not expected that. "He called it off!"

"Excuse me?" Lily said in surprise. "I thought you did?"

"No." Emilia shook her head. "One day we were absolutely fine and the next he stormed in shouting that I'd betrayed him and we weren't getting married." She looked genuinely pained. "He wouldn't listen when I said I hadn't done anything. I didn't see him again until Christmas last year." Seeing Sirius had really left Emilia thinking, he was still so handsome and he looked happy, not much different to the way that she remembered him. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he had looked at her, it wasn't disgust or hatred, thankfully, but he looked at her like she was an unpleasant stranger. He always used to light up whenever he saw her. Caius never lit up around her, it had been this that made her realise how much she missed Sirius, and how much she still loved him.

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"He's always seeing someone. I don't know what her name is this week."

Emilia nodded. She was surprised how much the knowledge had hurt her. He was successful, handsome and charming, of course he was seeing other people.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Ok."

"How did you end up married to someone twice your age?"

Emilia sighed. "I was a junior at Gringotts and he was my boss. One thing led to another."

"Do you love him?"

Emilia looked uncomfortable. "I thought I did. But then I saw Sirius and all my old memories came flooding back. He made me so happy. My relationship with Caius is so different, I feel like his subordinate more than his wife most of the time."

Lily looked thoughtful, this hadn't turned out the way she had expected at all. "Could you talk to him? Tell him your side of the story,"

"Sirius? I don't think he'd want to see me. He made a quick exit the last time I saw him." Emilia wanted to see him more than anything else in the world. "I thought you wanted me to stay away?"

"I don't want him to get hurt." Lily admitted. "But I know he's never gotten over you and if this was all down to a misunderstanding, surely you need to find out what happened." Lily felt a rush of empathy

"So will you help to see him?"

Lily bit her lip, a moment of indecision. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

"Lily! You can't interfere with their lives!" James was more annoyed than Lily had estimated.

"What if they're meant to be together?" Lily insisted.

"That's not up to you! Stop meddling." James sounded serious, and he rarely sounded serious about anything. "I mean it, don't talk to Sirius."

"Are you going to say anything?"

"No, I am not." James shook his head. "I still can't believe you even went to see her."

"She was my friend." Lily argued. "And she looked so sad."

"Good."

"James!" She raised her voice from the whispered argument they'd been having. "You didn't mind when I fixed Remus up with Veronica."

"They were completely different circumstances!" James exploded. "If you meddle with this you will cause such a mess. Sirius won't thank you for it and neither will I!"

Harry heard raised and muttered voices from the kitchen. His parents rarely ever argued. It was the last night of the Easter holidays and he had something very important to ask his father before he left.

James left the kitchen in a storming temper and went straight out the front door without spotting Harry.

Harry ventured into the kitchen where Lily was sat at the table. Her face was red and her jaw was tight, she looked furious. Worse than when Harry had accidentally let garden gnomes loose in the house when he was eight.

Harry couldn't imagine what they were fighting about that would make them both this angry.

"Mum?" He asked tentatively. Lily looked up in surprise. "Is everything ok?"

Her jaw relaxed as Harry sat opposite her. "Fine, sweetheart." Lily smiled weakly. "We're just having a bit of a disagreement. It's not important. Are you all packed?"

"Yeah." Harry didn't believe her at all. He'd never seen his dad so mad he'd have to leave the house.

His parents had not made up the next day. Harry noted from the state of the cushions and the blankets that James had slept on the couch.

Lily was called into work unexpectedly so she couldn't accompany Harry to the train.

"I'm so sorry," She looked upset. "It's an emergency or they wouldn't have called me."

"Don't worry mum, I'll see you in a few weeks." Harry gave her a big hug and Lily left without acknowledging James.

James wasn't as skilled at pretending nothing was wrong in front of Harry. He was in an awful mood that morning and although it was not an ideal time to ask him, Harry had left it too late already.

"Dad, why did you hate Snape?"

"What?"

"I mean was it because he was git, or because he was actually evil, like in to dark magic?"

It took James a few moments to think of an answer. He couldn't tell Harry that Snape had been a death eater. But it made James very uncomfortable that Harry had hit the nail directly on the head.

"Why are you asking?"

"I just wondered why you detest him."

"I don't detest him."

"You do. It's the same way that I hate Malfoy, and I hate him for being obsessed by the dark arts."

"Harry you're over thinking this." James lied. "We just didn't get on at school. A lot of it revolved around your mum. He's not evil."

Harry looked dubious. "Ok then." If anything confirmed his suspicions it was James's answer. Snape was definitely a dark wizard.

At the train James hugged him tightly. "Good luck with exams, and in the final Quidditch match. Keep your head down and get on with the last term, don't go looking for more trouble."

"Ok dad," Harry smiled. "See you soon." He walked down the train to find Ron and Hermione.

"Did you ask him?" Ron asked immediately while Harry nodded gravely.

"Dad was lying. Snape was definitely into dark magic."

"Why would he lie?" Hermione asked reasonably. She had more trouble accepting a Hogwarts teacher of being capable of this than Ron or Harry.

"To stop me going after him alone." Harry replied. "But he doesn't know about the Stone. If Snape does something, we have to go after him."


	11. Chapter 11 - Misunderstandings

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review! It's all so appreciated!**

Chapter Eleven – Misunderstandings

It had been two weeks since Harry's departure and Lily and James were still fighting. Some days they were civil and others they didn't speak at all. Both had tried to reconcile at different points, but the other one hadn't been interested.

Lily had sent an apology owl to Emilia.

_Em,_

_I'm sorry I can't come round in person. James has gone mad that I've seen you and we're having a massive row. He'll come round eventually but I don't want to make things worse right now. _

_ I can't talk to Sirius for you, I'm sorry. James is being overly protective of him. You remember what he's like, he's completely blind to the other side of the story when people he loves are involved. Whatever happened between you, I know Sirius is no saint, as much as I care for him._

_ I'll let you know when James has calmed down._

_ Hopefully see you soon. _

_ Lily. _

James, however, was showing no signs of calming down at all. He hadn't told Sirius what he and Lily were fighting about, he was trying not to show any signs that they were fighting but he was unsuccessful. He had been sleeping in Harry's bed, it was both smaller and less comfortable than the one James shared with Lily, but since they were not speaking, he was not permitted in the bed.

"You're in a lovely mood again." Sirius noted.

James just grunted a response.

"Well don't talk my ear off," Sirius continued. "I've just been downstairs and reception has a letter for you." Sirius handed him some parchment written in a familiar hand.

"It's from Harry." James was bemused. "Why would he send the letter here?"

"Scrimmy's not around. Why don't you find out what it says?"

_Dad, _

_I've had the most horrible few weeks. Mum might be angry when she hears so I thought I could explain it to you first. _

_ When we got back to school Hagrid had bought a dragon egg. It hatched into a real biting, fire breathing, Norwegian Ridgeback dragon. We saw it hatch in Hagrid's cabin, but Malfoy followed us and he saw too. Hagrid was in _love_ with this dragon (who he called Norbert), but we had to help him get rid of it before Dumbledore found out. So Ron wrote to his brother Charlie (he works with dragons in Romania) Charlie said that some friends of his could pick it up and take it to him if we could get it to the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday._

_ Except, Ron got bitten by Norbert and had to go to the hospital wing because it turned out Norbert is poisonous and he got really ill. Malfoy went in to laugh at him telling Madam Pomfrey that he wanted to borrow a book but the book Ron had to give to him had Charlie's letter in! So when Hermione and I went to take Norbert (under the invisibility cloak) we bumped into Malfoy being led away by McGonagall in loads of trouble. This was all going great. We gave Norbert to Charlie's friends and tried to go back to Gryffindor tower but we left the cloak on the astronomy tower and ran into Filch. To make matters even worse we then bumped into poor old Neville who had come to warn us about what Malfoy was doing. _

_ McGonagall was furious. She told us how much shame we'd brought on the house of Godric Gryffindor and she deducted 150 house points between us. Obviously we couldn't tell her that there really was a dragon so she thought we'd just leaked the story to get Malfoy in trouble. We couldn't tell Neville the truth either and now he's mad at us too. The rest of the school (apart from the Slytherins) hate me for allowing Slytherin to take the lead in the House Cup. It's so awful here. I really wish I could come home. _

_ You can ask Hagrid, he'll tell you I'm telling the truth about Norbert. But we can't explain this to anyone else. I have detention with him in the forest soon. _

_ Have you and mum made up yet?_

_ Please don't be mad and please tell mum I'm sorry. _

_Love,_

_Harry. _

James read Harry's letter twice before passing it to Sirius. James didn't need to write to Hagrid, if Harry said he'd hatched a dragon, James was more than willing to believe that.

Sirius let out a low whistle. "Well he's not having a good time, is he?"

James shook his head. "Bloody Hagrid. Sometimes he's just unbelievable."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Write back to Harry and tell him about all the House Points we lost at school. The other students will get over it."

"We never lost 150 in one go."

"Didn't we?" Sirius asked in surprise. "We must have gotten away with more than I remember."

"Poor old Neville." James shook his head. "Its just the type of thing Frank would have warned us about."

They rarely mentioned Frank. Sirius didn't have a response, Frank's fate was worse than anything he could put into words. It was all thanks to Sirius's dear cousin Bellatrix, it made Sirius sick to remember that they were related. James used the silence to reply to Harry.

"What are you and Lily fighting about, anyway?"

James looked surprised before he remembered it was in Harry's letter. "Oh nothing." If he told Sirius why they were fighting, he'd have to explain that Emilia wanted to see him, James was certain that Sirius and Emilia meeting up could do no good for either of them.

Sirius didn't challenge James, it explained why he'd been so miserable recently but if he didn't want to discuss it, Sirius would not make him. "Remus wants to go for a drink tonight. You up for it?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Remus had been quiet recently. He had not yet found another job and his severance package was beginning to run dry. The only thing stopping him from sinking into a deep depression was Veronica. She had become such an essential part of his life he wondered how he had ever managed without her. This should have been the happiest he had ever been if it wasn't for his lack of job prospects. He didn't know what avenue to try next, but whichever way he went he knew Ronnie would be right behind him, and to Remus that meant everything.

"Moony!" Sirius and James shouted when he met them at the bar. By the looks of them they had started without him.

"Evening boys." He smiled.

"It looks like you haven't dropped off the face of the earth then."

"No Prongs, I've just been busy not finding a job."

"Things going that good then?" Sirius sighed. "Look mate, if you need some gold to get you by . . ."

"No." Remus said firmly. "But thank you."

The men spent hours getting progressively drunker, and laughing like they hadn't done in a while.

"I wasn't ever going to mention this." Sirius slurred. "But I bumped into Emilia over Christmas. She lives in Godric's Hollow now."

"Blimey!" Remus spluttered. "Did you speak?"

Sirius shook his head. "It was when I was watching Harry so I didn't have time to say anything other than hello. I'm not really sure what else I could have said though." Sirius looked to James. "Did Lily go to see her?"

"You knew?" James was incredulous.

"She asked me after she bumped into her at the shop." Sirius furrowed his brow. "Don't tell me this is what you're fighting about?"

"I may owe her an apology." James said slowly. "I shouted at her for interfering, Merlin I'm an idiot, I should have known she wouldn't have done it behind your back." Sirius was openly laughing now. "I've been sleeping in Harry's bed for two weeks because I was defending your honour!"

"You're bloody ridiculous." Sirius laughed. "What did Emilia say?"

"That she wanted to see you." As soon as James had said it, he wished he hadn't. Even if Lily hadn't done anything wrong, Sirius and Emilia talking was still a bad idea. James looked at Remus who frowned back at him.

"Why does she want to see me?" Sirius was talking to himself.

"I don't know but forget it, it's not like you'll talk to her." James tried, but Sirius wasn't listening at all. Remus was shaking his head at James; Sirius was already a lost cause.

James arrived home at one o'clock in the morning. He tripped over his robes as he tried to undo the door with a sickle that he'd found in his pocket. Once he realised that his key would be more effective he ran straight upstairs.

Lily was already asleep, and she was woken abruptly by the bedroom door slamming against the wall. James blundered in, and before Lily could say anything, he'd conjured up the most beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"'M s'rry, Lil." He looked earnest, but he was swaying.

"Are you drunk?"

"Completely flobberwormed." James slurred. "I am sorry though."

"I'm sorry too." Lily said smiling.

"Can I come back to bed?" James asked, holding himself up on the dresser. Lily nodded. James collapsed on the bed and started snoring immediately. The noise ended up being so annoying that Lily left to sleep in Harry's empty bed. She was shocked by how uncomfortable it was, he really needed a new mattress.

* * *

As hard as Sirius tried he couldn't stop wondering why Emilia wanted to see him. What could they possibly have to say to one another? He debated asking Lily about their meeting but if he was determined not to see Emilia it would only make him more curious.

He couldn't have been less prepared for her turning up on his doorstep.

"Hello, Sirius." She smiled weakly. "Can I come in?"

He nodded and closed the door behind her. He was never lost for words and yet when she was around he couldn't think of single word in the English language.

"How did you know where I lived?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

"You live in the same place, I took a chance." She sat on the sofa and looked around. The whole place looked so familiar, it could have been seven years ago. Except he was looking at her like that again, his dark eyes were full of suspicion just like he didn't know who she was.

"Why are you here?" He asked bluntly.

"My husband found a note Lily sent a few weeks back." Emilia answered. "He thinks I'm having an affair."

Sirius was more confused than ever. "I still don't understand why you're here. I haven't seen you for more than a minute in seven years."

"Because when he asked me if I was leaving him for you, I realised that I wanted to say yes." Emilia looked at him. He hadn't sat down. He was towering over her with his arms crossed, his eyes like steel. "What happened to us Sirius?"

Sirius felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. He sat down opposite her looking incredulous.

"You know what happened!" He snapped.

"No I don't!" Emilia retorted. "Lily told me that you said that _I _ended it!"

"I might have been the one to say it, but we both know that you finished us."

"What did I do?" Emilia shouted. "I've thought about this nearly every day since you called it off and I still don't know. How did I betray you?" Emilia's voice kept breaking. "Once and for all, can you just tell me what happened?"

"This happened seven years ago! Why are you bringing it back up now? You're married."

"Because ever since Christmas you're all I've bloody thought about. It's made me realise how unhappy I am. The last time I was happy was with you and I don't know what I did to ruin it, so can you please just tell me!" A few tears rolled down her cheek and she wiped them away hastily.

Sirius thought back to that night. He'd just gotten back from work and there was a letter waiting for him on his coffee table. He didn't recognise the handwriting. He remembered how curious he was about it and afterwards how much he wished he had never read it.

_Dear Mr Black _

_I thought it was my duty to inform you that the woman you are to marry, Emilia Greenleaf, is not the person who you think she is. _

_ She was once the lover of your brother Regulus, and has now moved on to Lucius Malfoy, she does love a death eater you see. _

_ If you need proof of this, go to Malfoy Manor. She is there as you read this and that's not where she told you she was this evening, was it? _

_ You'll see, _

_A concerned watcher. _

Against all his better intuition, Sirius had gone to Malfoy Manor, arriving just as Emilia hurried out. She couldn't have looked more guilty, Sirius thought as he watched her from the shadows. She looked up and down the street to check no one had seen her before disapparating.

Sirius was bursting with hurt and anger. Forgetting any courtesy he stormed up the long drive, wand raised, and burst open the door. "MALFOY!" He bellowed, his voice echoing around the stone walls of cavernous foyer.

"What on earth are you doing in my home, Black?" Malfoy approached him, wand raised.

"What were you doing with that girl that was just here?" Sirius was pointing his wand directly at Lucius's heart.

"That's none of your business," Lucius hissed.

"Don't mess with me Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood." Sirius took a step forward. "Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to permanently wipe that smirk off of your pathetic face."

"I thought you were a ministry official, Black. You can't go around harassing law abiding citizens." Malfoy was taunting him.

"Don't make me laugh." Sirius spat. "You escaped Azkaban by the skin of your teeth, you piece of dirt." He raised his wand and a few sparks shot out of the end. "Are you seeing that girl that was just here?"

Malfoy's eyes glinted. "Is that why you're so upset, dear cousin? Has your girl gone astray?"

"Answer the question." Sirius's wand was directly between Malfoy's eyes.

Lucius's smile was all Sirius needed to know, but before he could curse him another voice came into the room.

"Sirius!" It said shrilly. "What on earth are you doing in my home?" Narcissa Malfoy had just walked through the front door, holding the hand of a young boy.

Sirius lowered his wand. He could not curse a man in front of his son, even if that man was Malfoy.

"Nothing." Sirius spat. "I was just leaving." Narcissa ran to Lucius to check that he hadn't been harmed. "Send my love to Bella, Cissy, I know how close you two are."

"Your mother sends her most sincere regards, Sirius, you're sorely missed round the dinner table." Narcissa hissed back.

"She's not dead yet? What a shame."

Sirius left to confront Emilia and she didn't deny anything. The only person he had told about the entire encounter at Malfoy Manor was his cousin Andromeda, she'd come round to check on him one day and found him weeping on the floor. He was still mortified about that now. He had never even told James.

Emilia was incredulous. "You thought I was having an affair with _Lucius Malfoy_? Are you being serious?"

"He confirmed it himself!"

"He wanted you to believe that because he wouldn't have wanted you to know the real reason I was there."

"Which was?"

"I was auditing him for Gringotts. They'd frozen his assets and I was sent to recover what he owed." Emilia looked so earnest. "I didn't tell you I was going there because I knew you'd have gone mad that I went on my own."

Sirius looked shell shocked. Could this really be true? Had he really ended things based on a complete misunderstanding?

"I never denied it because you didn't give me the chance." Emilia rested her head in her hands.

"What about Regulus?"

"Really Sirius?" Emilia sighed, but he showed no signs of yielding. "Fine. You know that I was in his year at Hogwarts and that he was my friend. We were never together in that way!" She pleaded. "I always told you that you judged your brother too harshly. He wasn't bad, he was just never as brave as you."

"He was a stinking death eater."

"Not of his own volition, and you know that deep down." Emilia looked at Sirius. "He admired you." Emilia took a risk and reached out for his hand and Sirius didn't pull it away.

Sirius was struggling to re-evaluate the last seven years of his life. He looked Emilia directly in the eye. "You're telling the truth?"

"Completely." She looked back unflinchingly and he threaded his fingers through hers.

"I'm so sorry." He croaked. "I shouldn't have-"

"No I shouldn't have let you. I should have told you where I was going." Emilia felt an enormous relief, like the weight she'd been carrying around her neck all of these years had vanished. "Who sent that letter?"

"I never found out. With everything else that happened it didn't seem important." Sirius frowned. "But whoever sent it managed to get into my flat and follow you. We must know them."

"Why would anyone we know have wanted to break us up?"

Sirius was flummoxed. He had wasted the last seven years of his life because of the poison of this anonymous writer. He couldn't feel the anger though, that would come later, because right now he was wrapped up in a moment with the love of his life.

His Emilia.

But his Emilia wasn't his Emilia anymore because she was married now. Sirius withdrew his hand and she looked hurt.

"You have a husband."

"I don't love him."

"Then leave him."

"It's complicated." Emilia said in a small voice. "I don't want to hurt him. He's been good to me."

"Then you need to leave." Sirius tried to make his voice devoid of any emotion at all. He couldn't tell how successful he was, but he really didn't want her go. He didn't want her to ever leave him again.

"I can't." Emilia was being torn in two. She had married Caius and now she was tied to him. But this was Sirius, and what if they had a chance? What if they could get their happy ending after all? Could she really leave now and never find out? She stroked his face and leaned in, but before their lips could touch a crash made them both jump apart.

Their heart rates quickly subsided. It was only a stupid owl that'd flown into the window. Sirius would have ignored it but he knew that owl.

Emilia watched Sirius's face as he read and knew something was wrong. "Sirius, what is-"

"I need to go to see James." The owl had flown away and Sirius was already reaching for his jacket.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"No."

"Is it work?"

"No." Sirius had reached the front door. "It's Harry." He held out his hand for Emilia and they both disapparated.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Philosopher's Stone

**Hello! This is the penultimate chapter of this volume but i have started work on the next part! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter Twelve – The Philosopher's Stone

_"We'd better put the Cloak on here, and make sure that it covers all three of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own –"_

_ "What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom._

_ "Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the Cloak behind his back._

_ Neville stared at their guilty faces._

_ "You're going out again," he said._

_ "No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"_

_ Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep._

_ "You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again, Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."_

_ "You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."_

_ … _

_ Harry turned to Hermione._

_ "Do something," he said desperately._

_ Hermione stepped forward._

_ "Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."_

**(J.K. Rowling, ****_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_****)**

* * *

Sirius and Emilia arrived outside James and Lily's cottage. It was pitch black and all the lights were off.

"JAMES!" Sirius banged on the door. "LILY! JAMES!"

"Sirius, it's one in the morning, keep your voice down." She couldn't admit to him that one of her concerns was her husband hearing his voice.

Sirius was taking no notice. He was just about to blast the door off when James opened it. His hair was even more ruffled than usual and he didn't have his glasses on.

"It's one in the morning." James yawned, but Sirius pushed past him into the house and Emilia followed. "What's going on with you two?"

"That's not important right now." Sirius waved his concern away. "I just got this letter from Harry."

James snatched the parchment out of his hands, shouting "LILY!" She came running in just as James had finished the note.

_Sirius, _

_I don't have much time to write. Snape is going to steal the Philosopher's Stone hidden in the castle and only Ron, Hermione and me can stop him. Dumbledore isn't at the school and this is his best chance. _

_ If something was to happen to us, I just needed you to know that it was Snape that was responsible. You need to get him before he can use it. I just know he's dangerous._

_ Sorry I didn't tell you this before. _

_Tell mum and dad I love them._

_Harry. _

"What is he _doing_?" James shouted. "In the time that message has taken to get here he could be-"

"Don't say that." Lily stopped him urgently. "We need to go to Hogwarts now. Sirius can you send a message to Dumbledore?" Lily waved her wand to summon her clothes and they were out of the door in minutes.

"I'll stay here and wait for news." Sirius called as they disappeared into thin air. "You should go home to your husband."

Emilia shook her head. Sirius was as white as a sheet and pacing. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving you ever again." She held his hand and then went to make them both a cup of tea. She'd deal with Caius in the morning.

Emilia looked into the dark sky as she waited for the kettle to boil. She could just make out a dark shape approaching the window.

"Sirius!" She called. "There's an owl!"

He sprinted into the kitchen and caught the letter. "If this is from Lily and James it was bloody quick." Sirius's dark eyes scanned the page, and his face visibly relaxed.

"Is it from Lily and James?"

"No." Sirius smiled in relief. "It's Dumbledore. The kids are ok."

He sat down at the kitchen table, suddenly very tired. It'd been quite an eventful night.

* * *

Lily and James apparated into the dark, empty streets of Hogsmeade and sprinted up the lane to the school. To their great surprise Hagrid was waiting for them at the gate.

"Professor Dumbledore told me yeh'd be coming." Hagrid unlatched the gate. "Harry's fine."

They were out of breath from their run, Lily felt like she could have collapsed under her relief.

"What on earth happened?" James asked, clutching a stitch in his side. "What's all this about the Philosopher's Stone?"

If it hadn't have been dark, they would have seen Hagrid blushing crimson. "Well yeh see, Harry, Ron and Hermione figured out that the Philosopher's Stone was being kept in the castle, and they thought tha' Professor Snape was trying to get it."

The events over the last few months were sliding into place in James's head as they followed Hagrid up to the school.

"Harry thought that Severus was trying to steal the Stone?" Lily asked in amazement. "It's not true is it, Hagrid?"

"Nah." Hagrid shook his head. "It was Quirrell who was after it."

"What?" James said in surprise. "Harry said he was, well, a bit pathetic."

"Dumbledore'll be able to tell yehs more." Hagrid said. "All I know is tha' Harry stopped Quirrell before he could get it and he's in the hospital wing unconscious." Hagrid felt riddled with guilt. "This is all my fault. I let slip about Flamel when they found Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" James asked, he had a sinking suspicion that this wouldn't be a bunny rabbit.

"It's a long story yeh see." Hagrid told them everything on their way up to Dumbledore's office: how the kids found the three headed dog, how they figured out what it was guarding and how they'd been convinced all year that Snape was after it despite Hagrid telling them that it was ridiculous. By the end of the story Hagrid was sobbing, saying it was all his fault and that he'd understand if they never wanted anything to do with him again.

"Oh Hagrid, it's not your fault." Lily consoled him. "You told him to stop. I just can't believe that he didn't tell us _anything _about this!"

"He asked me before he went back after Easter why I hated Snape so much." James admitted. "This must have been why."

They opened the doors into the Entrance Hall and walked up the main staircase.

"He's a good lad." Hagrid said gruffly. "Brave, like. He and his friends, they, helped me out of a tigh' spot a few weeks back."

"Yes. He told me about that one." James smiled knowingly at Hagrid, who looked decidedly embarrassed.

"Well, he's had quite the first year, hasn't he?" Lily sighed. "I just don't understand why he didn't tell us?"

"Would you have believed him? I wouldn't have." James said fairly. "And he was right."

As they neared Dumbledore's office paintings started to wave to James in acknowledgement. Now they weren't paralysed with fear about Harry, they could appreciate they were back in the wonderfully familiar Hogwarts.

"Sugar Quill." Hagrid said when they reached Dumbledore's office, and James and Lily stepped on the spiral staircase.

"Thank you Hagrid." Lily said, as the friendly giant faded from their view.

James knocked twice on Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Dumbledore watched as the couple made their way into the office. "I would say good evening, or perhaps it is morning at this hour, but I fear my tidings are grave."

The relief they'd temporarily felt in Hagrid's company quickly evaporated. "Is Harry seriously injured?" Lily jabbered. "I'm a trained healer, I should go to see him there may be something I can do."

"Lily, Lily." Dumbledore replied quickly. "My sincerest apologies. I did not mean to frighten you. Harry will be fine; he is currently unconscious in the hospital wing. He has only superficial damage, Madam Pomfrey is completely confident that he will make a full recovery." Dumbledore said earnestly. "Please take a seat." Dumbledore waved his wand and transfigured the two straight-backed wooden chairs in front of his desk into a squashy floral two-seated couch. "We may as well be comfortable at this late hour."

James and Lily did as they were requested. The sofa was exceptionally comfortable. "What happened Albus?" James asked wearily.

"As, no doubt, Hagrid will have told you, it was our own Professor Quirrell who attempted to steal the Stone. What Hagrid, nor anyone else apart from Harry, doesn't know is that he was doing so on the orders of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore recounted Voldemort's place in Quirrell's body and how he had attempted to force Harry to steal the Stone for him.

"Harry fought him off?" Lily said faintly. She felt sick. Even though she knew Harry was alive, the idea of that monster in the vicinity of her son made the bile rise in her throat. She could feel her whole body shaking.

"He did. He did marvellously."

James felt as though his brain had stopped working. This was their biggest fear, it was what they'd been fighting against ever since Harry was born. It was all starting again and they hadn't even known. "Is he back?"

"No." Dumbledore said. "Harry has thwarted him for now. But I fear that time is nearing us." Dumbledore observed Lily and James, their faces were a mixture of terror and pride. "Harry's done exceedingly well."

"Here, here!" Various portraits from around the room cheered.

"He's not your average eleven year old." Dumbledore added.

"No," Lily sighed. "He's certainly not."

"He thought it was Snape." James told Dumbledore. "He was so suspicious of him! I don't know why I didn't see that Harry was up to something."

"Severus has been doing his best to protect Harry all year." Dumbledore looked directly at James. "His attitude towards Harry is more a reflection on his feelings towards yourself, James. Harry does look extraordinarily like you."

Lily looked at Dumbledore who gave her a small smile. Her old friend still cared for her, and he had tried to save her son, this meant more to Lily than she would ever be able to make James understand.

"When can we see Harry?" Lily asked.

"I will notify you the moment he is conscious." Dumbledore said. "As that may be a while, I suggest you two get some rest. I have sent a message to Madam Rosmerta and she will be delighted to receive you. Harry may take a day or so to come back around, but I can assure you that he is under excellent care."

"Thank you Albus." Lily hugged the venerable old man. "For everything."

"We're very grateful." James shook his hand. "I'm sorry if I've been abrupt this last year."

"It was perfectly understandable, and may I say your instincts were particularly acute." Dumbledore gave James a twinkling smile. "If I may, I would like to talk to Harry. I am sure he'll have questions and ones that must be answered to an acceptable degree."

"So we're not going to tell him yet?" Lily checked.

"I think it would be wise not too. Let him remain a child a little longer. The time will present itself in due course."

The Potters agreed. They were so tired they felt as though they could barely stand. At the bottom of the spiral staircase, Lily started towards the Entrance Hall but James held her back. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

* * *

It took Harry three days to come around. James and Lily had stayed in Hogsmeade and sat with him every day. On the third day they took a long walk around the Hogwarts grounds before Madam Pomfrey would permit them into the hospital wing.

They saw the giant squid lift a tentacle out of the black lake and splash a group of teenagers sat on the grass bank.

"They could be us fourteen years ago." Lily nodded to the group now drying their robes with their wands.

"Fourteen years." James whistled. "It's been nice being back here, hasn't it?"

"Standing over our unconscious child everyday has been wonderful, it's almost like we're on holiday isn't it?"

James laughed. "You know what I mean. Being back in the castle, it's like going home after spending years away."

"I understand." Lily smiled. They walked hand in hand past Hagrid's cabin and came just out of the Whomping Willow's danger zone.

James's grin spread across his face. "Lil, do you fancy-"

"No."

"Oh come on, no one would find out! We could get there and back really quickly."

"Still no."

"Lily Evans never breaks the rules." He taunted.

"Shut up Potter."

They both laughed, and James put his arm round her shoulders as they made their way up to the great castle.

Severus Snape exited the castle as Lily and James walked towards it. Snape's whole body twitched as he frantically looked for a way to avoid contact with them, but there was nowhere to escape to. He was stuck. He could feel his palms start to sweat, and it had nothing to do with the warm day, he tried to wipe them on his black robes. He must stay composed.

The Potters spotted Snape when they were meters away from him.

"Behave." Lily muttered, she grasped James's hand as a way of keeping him from doing something stupid.

"Severus." Lily said warmly. "It's been such a long time."

Snape didn't understand why she had to look at him like that. She was so full of warmth and welcome but not love. Snape could love her for the rest of his existence and she'd never feel the same way, and yet he could never stop loving her or saving her.

"Lily." Snape inclined his head and he allowed the corners of his mouth to slip into a half smile.

"Thank you." James said earnestly. "Dumbledore told us that you've been watching out for Harry. We're very grateful." James held out his hand but Snape didn't take it. He just nodded and passed them as he continued into the grounds.

"He's still a git," said James, as soon as Snape was out of earshot.

Lily watched Snape walk across the grass and she was filled with regret. "He's just a very misunderstood person."

They'd barely made it into the castle before a silver phoenix with Dumbledore's voice carried the message, "he's awake."

"It's about time," said James, and they wandered up to the hospital wing.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were loitering outside the closed doors of the hospital wing. Dumbledore had told them that he would like a word with Harry before anyone else saw him and they had agreed to wait outside.

Although both were covered in cuts and scratches, they had not stayed in the hospital wing more than a night. When they were released they had been summoned to see Dumbledore. Hermione was certain that they were going to be expelled.

"We broke about a thousand school rules," she had hissed to Ron as Professor McGonagall had led them to Dumbledore.

"We helped save the stone from Quirrell." Ron hissed back. "He probably wants to give us a medal."

"I don't think that's quite likely, Weasley." McGonagall said curtly. Hermione looked stricken but Ron saw that McGonagall was smiling.

Both children were awed as they sat opposite Dumbledore in his circular office.

"I'm pleased to see that you are both doing well." He had said, eyes twinkling. He didn't seem remotely annoyed, Hermione felt herself relax. "Harry remains unconscious, but not to worry, he'll back with us soon enough." Dumbledore surveyed them both from behind his half moon spectacles. "I would like to reinforce that your actions were extremely dangerous, and all of you could have been killed." Both Ron and Hermione looked at their laps, unable to meet his eyes. "But without your bravery and skill, a very powerful object would have fallen into the wrong hands." They looked up in humble surprise. "On behalf of the wizarding community, I would like to thank you both heartily. And perhaps, to remind you to exercise caution with courage in the future."

Neither of them had expected such a warm response from their headmaster. Dumbledore's words were more precious to them than a mountain of gold.

* * *

"I hope Harry's alright." Hermione said anxiously, pacing outside the hospital wing door.

"Dumbledore has already told us that he's fine." Ron said in an exasperated voice.

"I just wish we could _see _him. Then we could tell him what happened."

"Dumbledore will do that." Ron replied. "Calm down Hermione, everything is going to be fine now."

They heard footsteps approaching them followed by voices.

"- I just mean that I don't think I've ever been in there without being in trouble." A man's voice said. "I half expected a detention and a lecture about how I'm wasting my potential."

"Sometimes I swear your mental age stopped at sixteen." A woman's voice answered.

"I think yours started at thirty-five."

"I did not act middle aged at school!"

"You never got a single detention."

"I did!" The woman said indignantly.

"Oh yes, that one in fifth year." The man replied sardonically. "I forgot that you were quite the rebel."

"And you wonder why we didn't get along at school?" The woman said as they turned the corner and came into view of Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was startled for a moment. It was a red haired woman holding hands with a much taller version of Harry. As the pair came closer Hermione noticed that although the man had the same messy black hair and glasses, he did not have a scar on his forehead, and that Harry's green eyes belonged to the red haired woman. These must be his parents.

"Hello Ron." James said jovially.

"Hello." Ron said nervously. "This is Hermione."

"Hello," Lily smiled. "It's nice to meet you, we've heard a lot about you from Harry."

"We're his mum and dad by the way." James added.

"You three have had quite the adventure." Lily said, watching them both look at their shoes. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine." Ron said quickly and before he could say anything else Hermione cut in.

"We're so sorry. We know we shouldn't have done it and that it was really dangerous, and we're sorry that Harry is still in the hospital wing."

"Hermione," Lily said kindly. "You don't need to apologise. We know that you two didn't exactly lead Harry there kicking and screaming. It was very brave of you all. We're just thankful you're alright."

"You're not mad?" Ron said in surprise.

"We're relieved." Lily said honestly.

"And a bit impressed." James added. Lily gave him a look which plainly said _don't encourage them! _"Not that you should pull these stunts every week or anything."

Lily snorted with laughter. "Just be careful in future."

"You're not going to tell our mums though, are you?" Ron checked.

"I can't guarantee Dumbledore won't have already written to them," James replied. "But I have a feeling your dad may have intercepted it."

Ron looked up in relief. "Thank you!"

At that moment, Dumbledore stepped out of the double doors. Ron and Hermione told them they'd visit Harry later and left for dinner.

"He's perfectly fine." Dumbledore reassured Lily and James. "I have told him about Voldemort and Quirrell. I must admit, he did a remarkable detective's job with this whole process."

"Those three are going to be a lot of trouble." James grinned.

"It would certainly seem like it so far." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I won't delay you anymore, Harry's expecting you."

* * *

Harry was sat up in bed. He was aching and disorientated from being asleep for so long, but otherwise he was in remarkable health considering his ordeal. When his parents walked into the hospital wing their faces were unreadable. He wasn't sure how much trouble he'd be in and wasn't that anxious to find out. Dumbledore hadn't given anything away either, he had just told Harry it would be better to get it over with.

"So, how are you?" Harry ventured as Lily and James pulled up chairs.

"Not bad." James nodded.

"Can't complain." Lily agreed.

"I'm sorry?" Harry ventured again and to his relief he saw the corners of their mouths twitching. "I know it was dangerous and stupid and risky, but I was right and the only reason I didn't tell you was because I thought that you wouldn't believe me."

"Well you were wrong about Professor Snape." Lily pointed out.

"But that was the only part." Harry argued. "And in my defence he's horrible enough to be working for Voldemort." Lily and James didn't respond to that comment. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm not sorry for what I did."

"You shouldn't be." Lily said quietly.

"It was extremely brave." James added. "Ridiculously stupid and suicidal, but very brave."

"You're not angry?" Harry checked to make sure.

"How can we be angry?" Lily smiled. "But in the future if you could not do things like that we'd really, _really, _appreciate it."


	13. Chapter 13 - The End of the Year

Chapter Thirteen- The End of the Year

Sirius and Emilia had stayed at James and Lily's house the night Harry saved the Philosopher's Stone. Sirius fell asleep on the couch after he had read Dumbledore's letter and Emilia had covered him with a blanket. She couldn't sleep; she didn't know what to tell her husband. He thought that she'd gone to her mothers, so she couldn't go home. What was she going to tell him?

Emilia watched dawn come in, still deep in thought. Sirius stirred, it took him a few moments to work out where he was, but slowly everything came back to him, Harry's rescue mission and Emilia.

"Morning."

"Hi." Sirius croaked. "Have you been up all night?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Emilia nodded. She was sat in the armchair hugging her knees.

"Em," Sirius said gently. "You don't have to tell your husband anything about last night, if you want we can pretend that it never happened."

"Is that what you want?" She shot back.

Sirius smiled wryly. "No. But I'm not married."

"I have to tell him." Emilia replied. "I don't want to be his wife anymore. I can stay at my mum's until I've sorted something out."

"Stay with me." The words left Sirius's mouth before he realised he was saying them.

"That's generous of you but I couldn't impose."

"Trust me, it's not charity." Sirius was looking at her like he did all those years ago.

"Can we really pick up where we left off?" Emilia said dubiously. "It's been so long."

"I'd like to try, if you would."

She was quiet for a moment, absorbing her situation. "I'd really like that." She was so deliriously happy that she could have cried. "I'd love that actually."

* * *

Lily and James returned home the evening that Harry had woken up. It felt like they'd been away a lot longer than three days.

"Back to reality tomorrow," sighed Lily. Hogwarts had been such a beautiful break from their lives, and in other ways it had shattered the protective armour between themselves and Voldemort.

"We should go on a proper holiday this year," James suggested. "It's been so great to get away for a few days that I think a week or two abroad would do us all so much good."

"That sounds ideal." Lily yawned. "I don't want to go back to work."

"We could always skive tomorrow?"

"We've already been away three days!"

"Who would know we weren't still at Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore."

"He can't get us into trouble anymore."

"Want to bet?" Lily smiled at James's disappointed face. "We're adults now, remember?"

"Being a teenager there was just so much more fun."

"I think there are certain perks to being an adult though." She borrowed his most wicked smile and kissed him. "We should probably make the most of the house while we have it to ourselves."

* * *

"She's moved in with you?" James shouted incredulously. "Are you mad?"

"Thanks for shouting my personal life round the office, Prongs. You're as discrete as a rampaging hippogriff!"

"Sirius, this is ridiculous!"

"Why?" Sirius replied defiantly.

"You split up seven years ago," James ticked off the point on his hand, "and oh _yeah _she's married!"

"They're separating." Sirius retorted.

"And what did she tell him?"

"That she didn't want to be in the marriage anymore."

"Are you going to propose?"

"NO!" Sirius shook his head. "James, mate, calm down. We're just seeing where things go."

"But she's moved in with you?"

"It's temporary." Sirius assured him. "Until she sorts something out."

"Are you honestly going to tell me your sleeping in separate bedrooms?"

"Of course not."

"That's what lodgers do Sirius, they sleep in the other room." James looked at him in horror. "You'll end up permanently together, or you'll have another bad break up."

Sirius was slowly getting very angry. "James. This is _none _of your business! You had such a go at Lily for interfering so stop being such a bloody hypocrite." Sirius hissed. "It's my life to mess up."

James shrank back into his cubicle. "Sorry mate." He said meekly. "I'm just concerned."

"You don't need to be." Sirius sighed. "Promise me you'll try with her though, the way I did with Lily in the beginning."

"I will." James nodded. James instincts were telling him that this was a terrible idea. Sirius and Lily were remembering his relationship with Emilia through rose-tinted glasses, but James had never thought that they made a good couple. They consumed each other, it was toxic and dangerous. They brought out the very worst as well as the very best of each other.

"Look I've got to get on," Sirius said. "But let's drop this now, yeah?"

James nodded and Sirius left for another floor. James couldn't concentrate on his work at all. He passed an hour reading the same paragraph seven times and not taking a word of it. Finally at four O'clock, Kingsley came into the office.

James jumped up, he'd been waiting for Kingsley all day.

"You're back from your holiday then?" Kingsley asked him.

"It wasn't exactly a holiday," replied James. He looked over his shoulder, the office was too busy to tell him anything. "Can I –er- have a word, in private?"

Kingsley looked surprised but followed James into the empty conference room. James told Kingsley everything about Harry's escapades. Although Kingsley wasn't James's superior exactly, he was the most experienced Auror in the office, and someone whom you could not help but trust. James would not have trusted Scrimgeour with this information whatsoever.

Kingsley didn't say anything immediately. "So you-know-who _was_ behind Gringotts." He shook his head. "Harry's a lucky boy. He's escaped him twice now." Kingsely took James's face in, there was nothing more important to him than Harry. "I'll keep my ears out for any funny rumours, and you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks Kingsley." James then added, "but you could you keep this quiet?"

"Scrimgeour has no need to know." He agreed. "But it's good that the office is in the loop. Dumbledore's always said he'd return one day. Take care, James, maybe you should take a holiday." Kingsley clapped him on the back as he left the conference room, leaving James alone with his fears.

* * *

"Promise that you'll write. Both of you." Hermione said as they disembarked from the Hogwarts Express.

"Course." Harry assured her.

"You'll both have to come and stay at mine." Ron added. "I'll send you both an owl in a week or so."

"And you two will have to come to mine for my birthday, _oh come on Hermione_." Harry looked bemused. "My parents aren't angry at you, you don't need to be nervous." But she still loitered in the background when they saw Lily and James on the platform, standing with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Busy year dears?" Mrs Weasley asked smiling, but from the pleasant look she was giving them Harry guessed she didn't know what they'd actually gotten up to.

"Not too eventful." Ron replied cautiously, while Mrs Weasley started fussing over the twins. His father tipped him an enormous wink, Ron breathed in relief.

"See you soon!" Harry waved madly at his friends as his parents led him out of the barrier. "I can't believe I have to wait the whole summer to go back."

"Charming!"

"Come on, mum, you understand."

"Course she does." James smiled. "But you'll have to let me watch a match next term."

"We'll see." Harry replied nervously.

"Can we at least have a quiet summer?" Lily suggested as they got to their car.

"We'll see." Harry grinned.

* * *

In the pouring rain and despairing cold of Azkaban, a mousy haired woman made her way past the cells full of screaming occupants until she came to the most heavily guarded prisoner in the place. Her chimpanzee patronus did not protect her from her fear of the Dementors.

The cell upon first sight appeared empty, there was only a rat curled up in the corner. It did not surprise the woman when the rat transformed into a small, dirty, watery-eyed man.

"Hello, Peter."

"How very nice of you to visit, Emilia."

* * *

**That's all for volume one, but volume two is coming very soon! It will be added on the end of this rather than as a separate story. More about other characters and their side stories and memories! Hope you have enjoyed this! Please keep reading and reviewing! I'm very very grateful to you all!**


	14. Volume 2 - Chapter 1 - Family Reunions

Volume Two

Chapter One – Family Reunions

Tanned, tired and utterly relaxed, the Potters returned from their Greek holiday to their cottage in Godric's Hollow.

"It's so typical that it's raining." Harry moaned. "Ron said the weather was excellent while we were away."

"Sod's law mate," said James, yawning as he heaved their trunks into the house and sent them upstairs with a wave of his wand.

"We might have one more day of sunshine before winter." Lily collected the post and joined James and Harry in the living room. "Merlin's beard!" Lily exclaimed. "Petunia wants us to come round for dinner!"

"Why?" asked Harry and James in identically unenthusiastic voices.

But Lily wasn't paying attention; she was too absorbed by the letter. "It's this Friday." She finally looked up beaming. "Petunia's finally building bridges! This is just the chance that I've been waiting for."

"So you want to go?" James asked tentatively, while Harry grimaced behind Lily's back.

"Of course!" Lily exclaimed. "James you know how much I want to make things right with her."

"Then of course we'll go." James smiled back at Lily, who looked delighted. "Won't we, Harry?"

'"Yeah." Harry tried to smile but he didn't think he was doing a particularly convincing job. It didn't matter, Lily was too ecstatic to notice.

Just as the Potters sat down for their dinner, a Patronus in the shape of a dolphin appeared in the living room.

"Lil, I know you've just gotten back but there's an emergency and Gerwin is off sick himself. I'm sorry but we really need you here."

Harry thought he vaguely recognised the voice but couldn't quite place it.

Lily sighed and finished her mouthful of food. "That's Veronica, I'd better go." She kissed James. "Don't wait up, I'll be late." She squeezed Harry's shoulder and left for work.

"Was that Remus's girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yes." James smiled.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Do we really have to have dinner with the Dursleys?"

James looked up. "Yes, Harry. We're going to sit there politely for your mum."

"You hate them too." Harry sighed.

"I don't _hate _them." Harry looked at him sceptically. "I just _really_ dislike them."

"I just can't see how mum and _her_ are sisters." Harry shook his head and took another mouthful of mashed potato. "Were mum's parents like her?"

"God no." James replied. "They were lovely people. Petunia's the black sheep. It happens in loads of families though, look at Sirius."

"What about him?"

"He was the black sheep in his family." James replied. "You'd never think he was related to your pal Draco, would you?"

"Sirius is related to Malfoy?" Harry was disgusted.

"Malfoy's mum is his cousin, they grew up in the same house."

"I don't believe you."

"I'd say ask him but it's not exactly his favourite topic of conversation. He ran away when he was sixteen. Then he was practically adopted by my parents."

"Blimey." Harry exclaimed. "You think you know a person."

* * *

Lily spent the early evening of that fateful Friday changing her clothes; doing her hair and making sure Harry and James were in their muggle best.

"Even their house is boring." James commented as the Potter's stood outside Number Four Privet Drive. "It's so square and similar to the other houses."

"James, please." Lily said nicely. "Behave. For me."

"Just getting it out of my system now." James replied. "I'll be so delightful tonight that you'll mistake me for Remus."

"Shut up James."

"Yes sweetheart." He winked at Harry who had to fight to keep a straight face.

Lily rang the doorbell and waited. A bony, rather horse-faced woman answered.

"Tuney!" Lily exclaimed and hugged her. The bony woman gave a rather forced smile and patted her sister very awkwardly on the back. "It's so lovely to see you."

"Hello, Lily." Petunia's high-pitched voice sounded rather pinched. Lily took no notice of her less than friendly welcome.

"Hello, Petunia." James said as Lily let her go. He held out his hand, "it's been a long time." Petunia took his hand with two fingers and immediately let it go. "And you remember Harry." James added.

Harry smiled and said hello. Petunia led them inside, Lily immediately followed while Harry and James trailed behind sharing defeated expressions. It was going to be a long night.

The Dursley's house was sickening in Harry's opinion, it was overwhelmingly floral and peach. The stuffiness of the house was only matched by the personalities of its occupants. Vernon Dursley was a large as Petunia was bony and their son Dudley reminded Harry of the Giant Squid at Hogwarts. Harry hadn't seen his cousin in many years, and after twenty minutes in his unendurably dull company he would quite happily refrain from seeing him for many more years to come.

Vernon kept shooting James wary glances from across the table while he talked about drills. James couldn't remember what a drill was. Despite the utter drivel Vernon was speaking, James was quite enjoying their effect on him. The great expanse of flesh on his face kept flushing an ugly shade of puce and his piggy eyes were so narrowed they'd almost ceased existing. James always paused after beginning any sentence with 'ma' or 'wa' or 'wi', he never actually said magic, wand or wizard but the stricken expression of his in-laws would brighten his imagination for days to come. After the fifth time he threatened to say the dirty words Lily had kicked him under the table. The only Dursley unabashed was Dudley. It was clear he knew that Lily and Petunia didn't get on, but it appeared that the Dursleys had never told him why.

Although the night was not going catastrophically, Harry was quite ready to leave after dinner. Desert was going to drag on and God forbid that they stay for coffee and awkward small talk. No bridges were being mended. As far as Harry could see, all this dinner had served was to emphasise was how far apart Lily and Petunia were. The only person who seemed unaware of this was Lily.

"May I go to the toilet?" Harry realised that this was the first time that he'd said anything all evening.

"Through the corridor, on the left." Petunia shot at him.

Harry left the dining room into the hall, pausing to laugh at a peculiarly still photo of Dudley in a sailor outfit as a child. As Harry opened the bathroom door there was a loud crack. He jumped backwards pulling on the light and praying he hadn't broken anything, but to his enormous surprise there was a house elf standing in the Dursley's fussy, frilly loo.

"Harry Potter, sir."

"Hello," Harry held out his hand. "Do you work here?" Harry was positive that the Dursleys were muggles, so they couldn't have a house elf, could they? Maybe it worked differently if you knew about magic, but still, it's not like they came out of catalogues, they were passed down through wizarding families.

"No, Harry Potter sir, I is not working here, Dobby is coming to warn Harry Potter that he should not go back to Hogwarts." Harry stared into the elf's oversized tennis ball eyes and saw his own surprised reflection.

Lily was over the moon. She was finally starting to get her sister back. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Petunia was still very uncomfortable in her presence, but the important thing was that she had made the effort.

"So Dudley, how's secondary sch-" but Lily never managed to finish her question. There was an enormous crash from the kitchen. Petunia scurried in and let out an awful shriek.

James and Lily jumped up in alarm and hurried through to the other room. Harry was stood in a brace position with Petunia's beautifully and ornately decorated desert smashed on the floor.

Lily looked to Harry in horror. He was utterly lost for words. "I'm sure it was an accident Tuney, wasn't it Harry?"

"Mum it-" but before Harry could explain what had happened an owl swooped in through the Dursley's kitchen window, dropping an official looking letter in Harry's hands.

"Dad!" Dudley shouted. "Dad! Did you see that? An owl just flew into the kitchen and gave him a letter! I want an owl, dad! Why can't I have an owl?" No one paid the slightest bit of attention to Dudley's temper tantrum. All eyes were on Harry.

"OUT!" Vernon boomed after a moment of silence. "This was all a mistake, you've passed your abnormality on to your offspring and we shall not have such behaviour in our house."

"Hold on, Dursely." James stepped in. "I won't have anyone speaking like that about my son."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Vernon tried to sound self-assured, but even he heard his voice wobble as much as his many chins.

"I think you have a very good idea about what I could do about it." James sounded completely calm but the threat in his voice remained evident.

"James!" Lily said in horror. "Tuney I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." Lily pleaded to her sister, looking for some compassion.

Petunia tilted up her chin in particularly horsey fashion. "You heard Vernon. Get your nasty freakish family out of our house."

Lily dragged James away before he could react and the three of them went home. No one would listen to Harry about the house elf.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this." Lily gave Harry a look that made him feel so ashamed that he almost forgot that he was innocent.

"Lily, it wasn't going that well beforehand." James said gently.

"You never wanted this to go well!" She was welling up as she spoke. "You've never wanted me to mend this relationship and you've got your wish James! Between the two of you I don't think that Tuney and I will ever speak again. I really hope you're both happy." Lily left the room in floods of tears.

Harry looked hopelessly at James. He didn't look angry, just weary. "Dad it really was a house elf!"

James flopped onto a chair. "Harry you don't have to lie, I'm not angry. I probably would have done something similar at your age." James rubbed his temples and took off his glasses. "Maybe it's best if you just go to bed."

* * *

That same Friday night, Ted and Andromeda Tonks were having a perfectly ordinary night in when someone knocked at their door.

"You go dear," Ted said grinning.

Andromeda scoffed. "And you wonder how you've gotten that belly of yours?" She stood up regardless. "Keep this up Ted and we'll be going on a family diet."

"Dora will love you for that one." Ted replied merrily.

Andromeda opened the door of the little house and was shocked in to silence. There was a familiar beautiful and haughty blonde woman standing on the other side.

"Hello." Narcissa said uncomfortably. She was looking around suspiciously, she knew she shouldn't have come, Lucius would be furious with her if he ever found out.

"Cissy." Andromeda couldn't believe her eyes. "Do you want to come in?"

Narcissa truly wanted to but she felt she was betraying Lucius too much already. She shook her head sadly. "I just wanted to inform you that our mother died this morning." To Narcissa's horror she felt tears spring up in her eyes, Lucius had already reminded her that such behaviour wasn't appropriate.

Andromeda was even more stunned than before. She hadn't seen her mother in over twenty years, the woman was a nasty old shrew and she wasn't particularly sorry that she was dead.

"I just thought you should know." Narcissa had resumed the haughty pose the Black's were famed for. She turned away but Andromeda grabbed her arm. Before she knew it, Narcissa was being enveloped in a warm hug. Andromeda let go without saying anything.

Before she went back into her house Andromeda addressed her younger sister. "I'm sorry Cissy."

Narcissa nodded. She was too choked up to speak. As soon as Andromeda had let her go she felt more alone in the world than ever before. Their father had died years ago, now their mother was dead, Bella was in Azkaban, Regulus was dead and Andromeda and Sirius had picked the other side. Narcissa had no family to turn to. She only had Lucius and Draco, and although Lucius loved her in his way their marriage was one of appearance and propriety. Draco was turning out just like Lucius, and Narcissa had many sleepless nights fearing that she was raising a monster.

"If you ever change your mind you can always come here." Andromeda said kindly and she closed her door before Narcissa could reply.

Narcissa wondered if her face had looked hateful or unapproachable, she was so used to blocking her feelings from her face that she had no idea if they even could match anymore.

'If you ever change your mind...' Andromeda's words echoed around Narcissa's mind. It reminded her of the night Andromeda had left home.

"Please don't do this." Narcissa had pleaded as she watched her older sister packing her suitcase. "Mother will never forgive you, you'll never be able to come back home."

"I don't care, Cissy." Andromeda had replied. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be around these people and I can't marry a brute. I _won't _marry that Neanderthal, because he comes from a _pure_ family, to please them. I don't want to please them, Cissy, I want to be happy." Andromeda was eighteen and had just finished Hogwarts, at dinner that night her parents had tried to introduce her to her future husband.

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going to be with Ted." Andromeda smiled.

"The Mudblood?"

"Cissy, I love you but I will curse you if I ever hear you use that word again." Andromeda said seriously. "Bellatrix sets no example and neither does this family. Ted is a good man, Lestrange is a murderer. I know which life I'd prefer to have."

"It's not murder, Dromeda, it's war."

Andromeda looked at her pliable, vulnerable younger sister sadly. "Cissy, it's not just a war, it's genocide. Don't let them convince you that it's a worthwhile cause."

"Lucius says its war."

"Cissy, you can't marry him." Andromeda pleaded. "They'll try to make you when you've left school, but you must be brave."

"I want to marry Lucius." Narcissa replied defiantly.

Andromeda closed her packed trunk and took one last look around her ornate bedroom at Grimmauld place. She'd never come back here. "Cissy you're not a bad person, you just need to be brave and do what's right."

"I can't." Narcissa's bottom lip had wobbled.

"Then we say goodbye." Andromeda had given her a big hug. "I love you. If you ever change your mind you'll know where to find me."

Sirius had burst into the room at that moment. "You're leaving?" He shot at Andromeda. "You can't leave me here with these people!"

"Sirius," Andromeda looked at her twelve year old cousin sadly. He was so young and outnumbered. "I have to go. Try to understand."

He had looked to Narcissa. "Make her stay!"

"I'm trying!" Narcissa replied. "But she's made up her mind."

"You can leave too, as soon as you're finished at Hogwarts." Andromeda looked at him steadily. "Both of you." She briefly looked to her sister.

"What about until then?" Sirius demanded. "What am I going to do here without you?"

"You'll keep your head down and get out when you can." Andromeda hugged him. "You've got Cissy, too."

"Can I write?"

"Of course you can." Andromeda let her cousin go and picked up her trunk.

Bellatrix swung open the door and leant on the frame, an evil joy on her face.

"Well, well, Andromeda." She sung. "You're finally leaving the fold. We'll miss you so much."

Andromeda's hand twitched towards her wand for an instant but she mastered the impulse. She did not want Sirius and Cissy to see that, it was everything she was telling them to rise above.

Narcissa watched her sisters in silent horror. The two strikingly similar women were sizing each other up, Bellatrix was full of malice and she disgusted Andromeda, there was no love between them. Narcissa loved both of her sisters, but she was scared of Bellatrix.

Sirius wasn't scared of her, he made to step forward and Narcissa grabbed his shoulders and held him back tightly. She may not have been brave but she wasn't stupid and she wasn't going to let her young cousin cross Bella's path.

Andromeda smiled at Narcissa and Sirius one last time before leaving the house. She didn't say a word to Bellatrix as she left and she never looked back. Narcissa was still holding on to Sirius until Bella's cackles had died down in the hallway.

"NO!" Narcissa had snapped. "You can't do magic outside of school and she won't hesitate to curse you if you try anything, you know that. This is not the time or place to be a Gryffindor, Sirius, didn't you listen to Andromeda?"

Sirius broke free of his cousin and surveyed her. She was so unlike her sisters in everyway. "I hate it here."

"I know." Narcissa had replied, but what she had wanted to say was, "so do I."

Narcissa was having de ja vu four years later when she found Sirius packing his bag.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, troubling to keep her voice down, she quietly closed his bedroom door behind her. "Sirius, you're sixteen! Where are you going to go?" She had made to grab him to stop him packing but he shook her off. He wasn't twelve anymore, he was now much taller than she was.

"I'm doing what I should have done years ago. I'm going."

"Where?"

"James's." Sirius pulled open draws and shoved piles of clothes and books in.

"They'll never speak to you again." Narcissa tried to reason with him. "You're not of age. This is such a stupid idea."

Sirius scowled. "It's the best idea I've ever had, Cissy." He held on to her shoulders so she had no choice but to look at him. "It's war. I'm picking a side and it's not this one!"

"This isn't a side in war, Sirius, it's a family!" Narcissa felt hysterical. She had promised Andromeda that she would watch out for him and she was failing.

Sirius shook his head and carried on packing. "How many people do you think _dear_ Bella has killed, Cissy? And _darling _Rudolphus?" He closed his trunk with difficulty. "And what about Lucius? How many people do you think he's tortured and killed?"

Narcissa slapped Sirius across the face. Her wedding to Lucius was in two weeks. Sirius barely flinched. "You can't marry him, Cissy. If you marry him you're going to be just like them, is that what you want?"

"I want to be safe."

"Come with me! We can be safe away from these people, and you can marry a good man, someone who doesn't torture muggles for fun."

"You've got no proof he's done that." Narcissa's voice was dangerous.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet, and if you'd open your eyes a bit you'd see right through him." Sirius heaved his trunk off the bed and moved towards the door. Narcissa stood blocking his way.

"What about me?" She said. "You're leaving me here!"

Sirius looked at her sadly, the way Andromeda had done all those years before. "I'm not leaving you. You're just not brave enough to realise that you could be free if you wanted to be." He briefly hugged her. "See you around, Cissy. I'll give your love to Dromeda." He waited a moment before saying anything else. "And if you can't be brave, just don't become a monster."

Narcissa moved and let him pass. There were tear tracks down her pale face. "Be careful. Being brave will get you killed."

"There are worse things than dying."

The door directly opposite Sirius's room opened suddenly. "You can't go!" Regulus was horror struck. He was a head shorter than his brother but otherwise they greatly resembled one another.

"Yes I can." Sirius replied coldly. "And if you've got any brotherly affection for me at all you won't tell them I've left. I'll see you both around."

As Cissy watched him disappear down the stairs she had collapsed into tears against Sirius's open door, his empty room was tragically symbolic of their disintegrating family.

"Cissy don't cry." Regulus said stroking her arm.

"Everyone leaves me." She sobbed.

"I won't." Regulus hugged her. And he was dead minutes later, or so it felt like to Cissy.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy entered her manor. "Where have you been?" Lucius greeted her formally.

"I just stepped out. I needed air."

"You can't dwell on your mother's death, Narcissa." He said dismissively and went to another room. Narcissa was left completely alone.


	15. Chapter 2 - Lost and Found

Chapter Two – Lost and Found

Harry couldn't remember ever being in so much trouble with his parents. Lily could barely look at him and although James wasn't so hostile he wasn't nearly as jovial as usual. Harry had stopped trying to convince them that it was a house elf because it was making matters worse.

He couldn't wait for Hogwarts. His mother would forgive him because she'd miss him as soon as he was away and then things would go back to normal. Hogwarts would also mean seeing Ron and Hermione. Harry had been grounded so he couldn't go to Ron's house this summer. He'd sent Ron a long letter explaining and it made Harry feel a million times better that someone in the world would believe him.

Lily caught a fleeting glance of Harry as she left for work. She was still so angry with him that she was in physical pain. She could she how much she was hurting him but she couldn't control the way she felt. James had reminded her that Harry was still only a child and that he'd never done anything like this before. James also pointed out that the Dursleys hadn't acted impeccably either. James's reasoning fell on deaf ears because Lily was furious at him too. She blamed James for Harry's attitude, James was so outspokenly anti-Dursley and Harry had clearly picked up on that. All in all, the Potter household was decidedly unhappy.

To Lily's delight, Remus had met Veronica at the hospital for lunch.

"Come on, Lil." He smiled. "We're celebrating, I finally have a few weeks worth of work."

"Oh Remus that's wonderful!" Lily pulled up a plastic chair and joined them in the café.

"It's a miracle." Remus sighed, but he seemed genuinely delighted.

"I've been telling him it was only ever a matter of time." Veronica held his hand on top of the table. Remus felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

Remus dragged his eyes away from his girlfriend and looked at Lily. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Did James tell you what happened at my sister's house?"

"He mentioned it." Remus grimaced. "Are you still mad?"

"Yes." Lily said frankly. "I'm also worried. This just isn't like Harry at all."

Remus nodded sympathetically. "It's characteristically James though."

Lily frowned. "I always thought enough of my genes would cancel out James' more dubious ones."

"Was James a naughty child?" Veronica asked, picking at her salad.

"He was a prat." Lily and Remus replied, Remus was smiling and Lily looked pained. She'd always hated that side of James and she was starting to worry that she might dislike Harry.

"Lily, he's not James." Remus hit the nail on the head. "You need to talk to Harry, find out why he did it."

"He insists that a _house elf _appeared in their house and it was the house elf that did it!" Lily's voice rose in pitch as her frustration increased. "I can only put it down to this business with the Philosopher's Stone increasing his ego. And I'm starting to consider-" she stopped herself, it was too awful.

"Consider what?" Remus pressed her gently.

"Well, that Severus may actually have a point in what he said about Harry." She felt like the worst mother in the world, Lily wished that she had a time turner so that she could unsay that.

Remus didn't judge her; he remembered what James had been like at school, he privately agreed with Lily that young James wasn't a persona Harry should aspire to.

"You need to talk to him." Remus repeated firmly. "Appeal to your genes in him."

* * *

"Come on," Sirius said. "It's a bit funny."

James bit his lip. "It would have been bloody hilarious if it hadn't ruined things between Petunia and Lily." The men were sat on opposite sides of the office talking into enchanted mirrors. Scrimgeour had separated them from their adjoining cubicles because he thought that it made them unproductive, so they had resorted to their old detention method of communication. It might have fooled Scrimgeour but Kingsley was on to them.

"Petunia will never accept Lily." Sirius said frankly. "She's kidding herself."

"Of course she is," agreed James. "But their relationship has gone firmly backwards thanks to Harry's escapades."

"Has he said why he did it?"

"He won't admit it was him. He's insisting it was a house elf."

Sirius erupted into his bark like laugh. "Bloody hell he's a bad liar." He shook his head. "Then again, they are vile little creatures."

"I always liked ours. I'd happily have one but Lily says she'd feel awful about it."

"I can't imagine this has made her warm to the idea." Sirius chortled.

"Sirius?"

Sirius jumped, immediately assuming it was Scrimgeour he hid his mirror under some loose parchment on his desk. "Nymphadora!" He smiled in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"It's my first day of practical training." Tonks beamed. "And if you ever call me that again I'll curse you and trust me it'll be a bad one, I learnt from Mad-Eye."

Sirius laughed. "Sorry. Force of habit."

Tonks was ecstatic. She was so nearly qualified; it was so close to becoming reality. The Auror office only minimally disappointed her. Tonks had expected it to be a vibrant hub of activity, but everyone was sat quietly in mahogany cubicles scribbling on parchment. Even the memos flew around lazily.

Sirius caught her gaze. "Don't be too put off, we're just having a slow few months. I'm sure crime will pick up again soon."

"Ooh I hope so." Tonks had said that before she realised how it sounded. She blushed and her hair turned pink. Sirius was laughing. "You know what I mean. Anyway, mum asked me to track you down. She's sent you an owl but I've also been told to ask you to come over tonight."

"I can't tonight." Sirius said apologetically. "I have plans."

Tonks shrugged. "She says it's quite important."

Sirius frowned. Andromeda never summoned him, they saw each other fairly frequently for Sunday dinners but there was never a purpose. "Ok." Sirius conceded. "I'll pop by after work. Do you know what's up?"

"Nah, she never tells me anything." said Tonks, unconcerned. "Well I'm going to find my cubicle and take a nap. Doesn't look like there's much else to do."

"Soon you'll learn to appreciate a quiet day." Sirius warned. "Savour it."

* * *

Sirius arrived at Andromeda's country home that evening. He felt very uncertain, he had an inkling that whatever Andromeda wanted him for would not be good news.

Tonks opened the door. "Hello again." She smiled and moved so he could come in.

"How was your first day?"

"Really boring. I'm starting to think I've wasted my time at the academy."

"Dora you can't talk like that!" Andromeda chastened her. "We're bloody lucky it's quiet." Tonks rolled her eyes and slumped back on the couch. "Hello dear. You look well." Andromeda hugged Sirius. Although she was only six years his elder Andromeda had very maternal feelings towards her cousin. It was probably due to his mother having a heart of stone.

"How're you?" Sirius asked as Andromeda led him into the kitchen.

"I'm alright." Andromeda replied, she indicated they should sit at the kitchen table. There was a pile of parchment in front of her.

"So why did you want to see me?" Sirius sat opposite her, studying her face.

"Narcissa came to see me on Friday night, our mother died." Andromeda's voice was very matter-of-fact.

"That's no great loss to the world." Sirius shrugged.

"No it's not." Andromeda agreed. "I was more surprised that Cissy came here to tell me."

"She came to tell me when my mother died too."

"You never told me that!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Sirius it is a big deal. Cissy clearly still cares." Andromeda explained. "She looked so defeated the other night."

"While she's still with that death eater it doesn't matter if she cares or not."

"It's not that black and white."

"It is, Dromeda. We picked our side, she picked hers." Sirius considered Andromeda. "Ok maybe she fell into her side rather than picked it, but when he comes back we'll be on those same sides."

"She's not brave. She'd come round if she could be brave, Cissy has never been bad she's just easily led and always wanted to please the family."

"Ah the Noble House of Black." Sirius said bitterly.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Announced Andromeda. "Now dear old mum is gone, the house belongs to you."

"What?" Sirius was shocked. "I'm not the oldest."

"You're the oldest male. The only male now actually." Andromeda explained. "They were sticklers for tradition. And I've consulted the department of magical law and it seems that legally you are the owner. It's a binding magical contract."

"I don't want it!" Sirius said in disgust. "I don't ever want to go back to that prison."

Andromeda handed over the deed. "I think we should go and have a look around. You can sell it."

"Are you sure I can?" Sirius asked. "Selling the ancestral home probably carries some sort of curse. Otherwise I'd give it away for free. I'd pay someone else to take it. Or we could just burn it to the ground."

Andromeda smiled sadly. She understood Sirius's feelings completely. "Still, I think we should have a look around. Some stuff might be useful, and I imagine there are some artefacts that would be better destroyed." Andromeda glanced around her bright and cosy kitchen. The thought of going back to the dark and unfriendly atmosphere at Grimmauld Place made her shiver. She didn't want to go back anymore than Sirius did but she had a feeling that they should. Maybe it would provide them with closure. "Think about it." Andromeda urged him. "Take your time, we're in no hurry after all."

Sirius scowled. "It should be renamed the house of Black Death."

Andromeda nodded. "Although if you need comfort, just think of how miserable it'd make our mothers that you owned the house."

Sirius gave the briefest of smiles. "That's something."

* * *

Lily arrived home from work early that evening. James had already sent her a message saying something had come up and he was going to be late. This was the perfect opportunity for Lily to talk to Harry about the incident at Privet Drive. The only hitch was that the house was empty.

"Harry?" She called uncertainly. She checked the living room, dining room and kitchen and they were all empty. She looked round the garden but there were only discarded brooms. Lily assumed he must have been sulking in his room so she went upstairs. The bathroom door was wide open and he wasn't in there. Lily knocked twice on his bedroom door. There was no answer. Lily opened the door slowly and found the room empty. For a moment her heart stopped beating.

"Harry?" She tried to keep her voice calm. "Harry this isn't funny. Where are you?" There was no reply. The house was deathly silent. Lily dropped to the floor to check under the bed and ran out the room and burst open her own bedroom door. The house was empty. Lily drew her wand with shaking hands. This was her nightmare.

"_Homenum Revelio." _She whispered. Nothing. She was definitely the only person in the house. They'd taken Harry but they weren't lying in wait for her. Dumbledore was wrong, Voldemort was back and he'd taken Harry to finish what he had started eleven years ago.

Lily tried to stay calm and think. She wandered back into Harry's room and looked around. There was no sign of a struggle. The room was tidy, there was nothing strewn on the floor, no broken items, there was also no owl. Hedwig's cage was gone too. Lily flicked her wand at the wardrobe, it burst open and was decidedly empty. Harry's trunk was missing too. Lily slowly realised that Harry's room wasn't tidy but empty. He'd taken his things and ran away. He hadn't been kidnapped at all. Lily flopped onto his uncomfortable single bed in relief. Voldemort hadn't taken him and he wasn't dead, he had just left them.

_This is my fault_. Lily felt overwhelmed with guilt. She'd been so terrible to him that he thought the only option was to run away. And where was he? He was out in the world vulnerable and unprotected. He wasn't safe at all. Lily felt much less relieved than moments previously.

She sat on his bed and thought hard. If she were a teenager on the run, where would she go? The only person she had ever known who had run away was Sirius, but he'd had a terrible home life, she surely hadn't been as evil as Sirius's mother, had she? Sirius had lived at James's house for a year after that. James, his _best friend_. Lily stood up, she knew exactly where Harry was.

* * *

Molly Weasley was furious. Her sons had driven an enchanted car and _flown _it across the country to collect a boy whose parents had no idea where he was.

"What were you thinking?" She had shouted. "What if someone had seen you?" Fred, George, Ron and Harry all looked decidedly sheepish. "Harry, did you even leave your poor parents a note?"

Harry felt even more ashamed. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. He looked at the floor as he told Mrs Weasley that he had forgotten to tell them where he was.

Molly had just sent a long apology to Lily when she appeared at their doorstep.

"I'm so sorry! They've just arrived back, I've sent you an owl."

"So he's here?" Molly nodded. Lily let out a sigh of relief and cupped her own face in her hands for a few seconds.

Molly understood. She patted Lily consoling on the shoulder and invited her inside.

Harry's stomach dropped when he saw his mother. She was standing cross-armed with that scary blank expression that she had been giving him for days. He turned to look at Ron who looked back sympathetically.

"Boys you do not look like you're scrubbing those shoes! I can still see great patches of mud on them. Get on with it!" Molly Weasley shouted. Fred, George and Ron turned back to their sponges with stricken expressions. "Harry, your mum would like a word with you outside." Molly returned to the stove and Harry followed Lily in to the garden, it felt a lot like being led to his own funeral.

Lily watched Harry look glumly at the ground, not daring to meet her eye. Her anger abated slightly. "Harry you must never pull a stunt like that ever again! I thought you'd be taken by a dark wizard, I thought you were dead!" Her voice shook.

"I'm sorry," replied Harry in a very small voice. "I told Ron what happened and he just turned up. I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought you'd prefer me gone for a while."

"Oh Harry." Lily said gently. "I'm angry about what you did at my sister's house. But I'll get over it eventually."

Harry looked up from his shoes. Lily could see that his face was genuinely remorseful. She felt a modicum of relief, if Harry couldn't truly be like James, if he was a few words from her would not have made him repent.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

Lily sat down on the Weasley's garden bench; it was very pretty in the twilight. She patted the seat next to her and Harry sat down.

"Harry, once and for all, can you tell me why you did it?"

Harry hesitated. He could tell that she was coming round and if he repeated that it was a house elf, she would be even madder. It was with regret that Harry lied. "I'm sorry, I just really wanted to leave." He looked at her earnestly. "I'm very sorry though."

Lily sighed. It was the poorest excuse she'd ever heard, but at least he'd admitted it. That was something.

"So what happens now?" Asked Harry after a lengthy silence.

"That's a very good question."

"Can I stay here?"

Lily didn't answer immediately. On the one hand, Harry was being punished and letting him stay with his friends would be a reward. On the other hand, there was hardly any of the summer left and she didn't think it could do any harm to have him stay with his friend really. "I'll talk to Mrs Weasley about it."

Harry was cautious not to look too happy.

The two women decided that Harry could stay there but he would join in with the Weasley boys' punishment for stealing the car. That way Lily felt that there would at least be some repercussion for his actions.

James was surprised to find the house empty when he arrived home from work. Lily returned not long after and surprised James further by telling him about the chain of events, which had taken place that afternoon.

"They flew a _car_ to come and get him?" James checked for the fourth time.

"Yes." Lily replied, exasperated. "But that's really not the point of the story."

"I can't believe you let him stay there." James didn't sound angry, if anything he sounded impressed.

"We're at work all day and he doesn't have any siblings, I think being around other children will do him good." She reasoned. "I like the Weasleys, they're good people. Harry staying with them can't be a bad thing."

"I agree."

"I said we'd go down there for dinner the last night before Hogwarts, so we can say goodbye." The last word caught in her throat. "Am I a terrible mother?"

James put his arm around her. "Of course you're not."

"I drove him out of the house." Lily sniffed. "I was terrible to him."

James smiled sadly. "I loved my mother very much even though she shouted at me when I misbehaved." The corners of his mouth twitched. "I think it's quite normal."

Lily wiped her eyes. "I just don't want to lose anymore family."

"You know Lil, I think we've got quite a big family. We're just not related to them."


	16. Chapter 3 - Mistakes

Chapter Three – Mistakes

The morning that the Potters were due to go round to the Weasley's house, James sat at the table reading the paper.

"Erm, Lil?" He wandered out to the garden where Lily was tending her herbs.

"What?" She looked back towards the house, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"No. Why?"

"Harry's in it."

"_What?_" Lily abandoned her trowel and ran up to James. To her great surprise she saw an enormous photograph of her son and _Gilderoy Lockhart._ Lockhart was beaming and waving with one arm, whilst the other arm was attempting to keep Harry in shot. Harry, to his credit, looked decidedly embarrassed.

"This must have been his book signing."

"_He's _the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" James said incredulously as he read the accompanying article.

"He can't be worse than the last one," said Lily darkly.

"He's an idiot." James wasn't paying attention to her.

"How can he be an idiot? Look at everything he's done!"

"He's just a man who loves to have his photograph taken. Moody's done loads and you wouldn't want his picture on your bookshelf, would you?"

"Maybe not." Lily conceded, "Sirius could always make a career out of it though, if things get rough I mean."

"What about me?"

"You're not classically handsome enough." Lily teased. "Sirius has got those defined aristocratic looks."

James was outraged. "Inbred looks you mean? The Black family were awful for it, no one was good enough for them. Haven't you noticed how alike they all look? Except for Narcissa Malfoy, that is. And you've never seen his sixth toe."

Lily was laughing. "He doesn't have a sixth toe."

"That's what you think."

Lily wiped her eyes. "Oh stop it. You're just jealous. I think you're very handsome, of course."

James grumbled something in a good nature and padded back inside. Lily followed, still laughing,

"What do you mean Narcissa Malfoy is the only one that doesn't look like she comes from Sirius's family?"

"Because she's his cousin. Come on, you knew that."

Lily was taken aback for a moment. "You know, I'd completely forgotten." Lily shook her head. "It's no wonder Sirius doesn't like to talk about his family, is it?"

"Nope." James agreed. "And you thought you had it bad with Petunia." Lily glared at him. "Too soon?"

"Just a bit."

* * *

That same Sunday morning in London, Emilia was trying her best to convince Sirius to stop ignoring Grimmauld Place.

"Andromeda's right." Emilia insisted. "You need to deal with it. The quicker you decide what to do the quicker it's gone. Do you want it hanging over you for the rest of your life?"

"It's not hanging over me now." Sirius retorted. "I feel no differently about that hell hole now than I did before the old bat died."

Emilia was not giving up. "How you feel is irrelevant. Now the old bat's dead, it's yours whether you feel like it is or not." She cleared the breakfast things and went to the sink. "You need to deal with it. Ignoring things is unhealthy."

"Going back to that place would be unhealthy." He grumbled. He got up and leaned on the metal counter top. "Why do you care so much about it?"

Emilia was glad she was facing away from him. It gave her a moment to compose her face. "Because I care about you." She turned round. "The sooner you deal with this Sirius, the sooner you can move on."

Sirius didn't soften. "I already have moved on. I moved on when I was sixteen. They're nothing to do with me."

"I give up." Emilia sighed. "Do what you want." She tried to move past him but he caught her arm.

"Why do you really care?" His intelligent dark eyes were determined.

"I want a baby."

Sirius had not expected that. He let go of her arm feeling as though the rug had been swept from under him.

"I want us to have our own family. And we will never be able to have our own family while you're still, still _haunted _by yours."

"Emilia," said Sirius gently. "I don't want children. We agreed on that years ago."

"But so much has changed since then!" She exclaimed. "We're different people. Everything's different."

"Nothing's different!" Sirius snapped. "Nothing! We're in the middle of two wars Em, I can't bring a child into this, it's not fair!"

"James and Lily had a child!"

"AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Emilia was wide-eyed. He had never yelled at her like that. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"That wouldn't happen to us." Emilia used a smaller, gentler voice.

"They didn't think it would happen to them." Sirius countered. "And even if Harry hadn't have been hunted by Voldemort," Emilia flinched. "He would still have grown up in a world where people are slaughtered everyday and you're always scared that the people you love won't come home."

"You don't know that it'll happen again."

"I do."

"No." She insisted. "You know what Dumbledore has told you. He can't know everything."

"I believe him."

"I don't." She replied flatly. "And I want a child."

"I don't."

She stormed past him into the bedroom, slamming the door. Sirius thought it was just typical that as soon as his life was running smoothly the Blacks would cause its upheaval. He could just imagine his mother's spiteful face staring up at him from hell and smiling.

* * *

The Potters and Weasleys and a lovely farewell dinner for the children. Harry spent much of the evening being taunted by his father for his appearance in the Prophet.

"Snape and the Slytherins are going to eat me alive." Harry grumbled.

"You'll live." Lily told him. "As long as you stop drawing attention to yourself with heroic stunts." Harry rolled his eyes. "Be nicer to Professor Snape, Harry, he did his very best to help you last year."

"But he's really horrible." Harry insisted.

"He's a good man!"

"Very deep down," added James. Lily elbowed him in the ribs, but all the children chorused in agreement.

"Be polite at the very least." Lily conceded.

Lily had managed not to cry when she said goodbye to Harry at the Weasley's House the night before school. And she urged him to be careful, and yes this year she really did mean it, and yes she really did mean it last year too but this year she'd follow through and pull him out if he did anything dangerous. So naturally, Lily and James were incredibly surprised when they received an owl from Dumbledore late in the evening on September first.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO HIM?" Lily paced up and down the room, too furious to sit still. "THEY WENT TO SCHOOL IN A FLYING CAR, JAMES! HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! HE NEARLY WAS KILLED BY THAT MURDEROUS TREE! WHAT HAPPENED TO KEEPING HIS HEAD DOWN? WHAT HAPPENED TO A LOW BLOODY PROFILE?" Lily was walking more frantically and gesticulating wildly. "I don't even know what to say to him! Clearly nothing I say has any effect! Why is he doing these things? Is it the publicity going to his head?" Lily flopped into the armchair and hid her head in her hands.

James had been quiet up until this point. "Arthur is going to get a thrashing at work." James was particularly unhappy about this. For the first time that James could remember, he wasn't proud of his son. "I'll talk to him, Lil. Maybe it'll be more effective coming from me this time."

Lily nodded. She couldn't think of anything else that they could do.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Harry had just listened to Ron's awful Howler over breakfast. Harry had quite lost his appetite. Everyone was watching them and Harry wanted the ground to swallow them up. He was just counting all his lucky stars that he hadn't received a Howler himself. It wasn't until the noise of Mrs Weasley's voice had completely died out that he noticed an owl pecking his hand.

Harry opened his letter with deliberation. Whatever was inside couldn't be good news. He was immediately surprised to find his father's handwriting.

_Harry,_

_ I managed to stop mum sending a Howler with great difficulty. I didn't think it would be healthy to draw even more attention to you. But if it's attention you're after then you've certainly got it. What we would like to know is why you're doing all these stupid and dangerous things? Is it fame Harry? Has being the Boy who Lived gone to your head? I strongly advise that you drop it, because if you keep acting like this you will be the boy who won't live much longer. I mean it Harry, one more thing like this and you're out of that school faster than you can say Quidditch. _

_ The boy you're acting like is not the boy that we raised. I'm sorry to say this, but right now we're ashamed of you. And you should be ashamed of yourself._

_ Clean up your act. _

_ Dad._

Harry couldn't remember ever feeling so miserable or so ashamed of himself. There was no use writing back and explaining, he knew his father wouldn't believe him, it was the same way no one believed him about the house elf. He would just have to take their anger, and try to be as inconspicuous as possible. They'd have to get over it eventually.

Miserably, he passed the letter over to Ron, who read it and passed it to Hermione. "Well at least your thrashing was private."

That didn't make Harry feel any better. His parents were ashamed of him; they thought he was a fame-seeking horror. It made no difference whether it was out loud or not; it was still the worst possible thing that they could have said.

* * *

Lily sat in the lab at work. She was harvesting Mandrake leaves for a potion wearing enormous earmuff's to protect her from the sound. She gave a scream that nobody heard when Veronica patted her shoulder and motioned towards the door.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Veronica explained as they closed the lab door and removed their earmuffs.

"That's alright." Lily smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Even though she'd had no owls about Harry in the last month, she felt utterly downtrodden.

"I just came to inform you, that we're going out for a drink after work tonight. No excuses." Lily looked like she was about to protest so Veronica decided to be frank. "Lil, you're a bloody misery lately. It's unpleasant." Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So we, you're delightful colleagues at St. Mungo's, are going to cheer you up." Lily was so touched that she agreed.

Five of her colleagues, including Veronica, took Lily to a small pub in town and got her drunker than she had been in years. It made her feel quite a lot happier.

The pub was dark and very crowded, it seemed that far too many tables were crammed into too small a space. When Lily left for the toilet her balance was compromised so she kept knocking drinks and people as she tried to clear a path. To her great surprise, sat by the bar on his own was Severus Snape. Lily immediately forgot about the toilet.

"Severus!" She hiccoughed and went straight in and hugged him, forgetting his awkwardness. "Oh it's been so long since I've seen you." Lily flopped down on to the stool next to him and grasped his hand. "Are you mad at me?"

Snape was paralysed. He could see that she was inebriated, but she also seemed to be without Potter and she looked so pleased to see him.

"Of course not." Snape said finally, and Lily smiled dopily back at him.

Before she knew it, Lily was emptying her heart out to her old friend. Since Snape knew Petunia, Lily reasoned that he could provide advice and reassurance. In her current state she had forgotten some things, like that Snape hadn't seen Petunia since they were children, and that Lily herself hadn't spent longer than a minute in Snape's company in well over a decade.

Snape was overjoyed. Lily seemed so dissatisfied with her life; Potter and his son were making her miserable. This was it, he just had to take his chance and after all these years Lily Evans could be his. Snape forgot that she was drunk. He leaned in and kissed her.

It took Lily a second to realise what was happening, but as soon as she realised that Severus Snape was kissing her, she withdrew.

"What are you doing?" She slurred in horror. "I'm married."

Snape flushed beetroot with embarrassment and rejection. "You seemed so miserable," he spluttered, "I thought this was what you wanted." He trailed off, sensing his own mistake.

"NO!" Lily yelled. "I love James. I thought we were friends Sev, I thought we could be friends again now that school is in the past."

"I'm sorry-" Snape tried to get her to sit back down, to talk to him again.

"No, Severus." Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry. This is my fault." Lily weaved her way back to Veronica.

"You've been in the toilet ages!"

"I didn't go to the toilet. I saw an old friend." Lily leant her head on the table while she told Veronica what happened.

"Oh dear," was all Veronica could say. "Are you going to tell James?"

"I don't know. I think I have to."

"Lil," Veronica bit her lip cautiously. "Would it really do any harm if you didn't tell him?"

Lily didn't like the thought of lying to James, but on the other hand, James would never find out and she would never do it again. Did he have to know?

* * *

**Hello! Thank you all so much for reading! Your reviews are all so appreciated and I'm taking note of what you said. I know that the car has an important plot function in the chamber of secrets, but it's just too fun not to include and I have tried to make it relevant to my story. I really hope you're enjoying the story, I have big plans for the plot. **


	17. Chapter 4 - Going Home

Chapter Four – Going Home

October wove into November and as the weather got steadily colder James noted that Harry's attitude towards them had progressed in the same fashion. Lily's mood had significantly improved since she had been out for drinks with her work lot, James could see she was sorry for the way that she'd acted.

"Have you noticed we've hardly heard from Harry this term?" James said over breakfast.

Lily looked sad. "I know." She drummed her fingers on the wooden table. "Do you think we were too hard on him?"

"No." James shook his head. "But I think he's taken our words to heart and now it's time to build bridges."

"Agreed, what do you have in mind?"

"I want us to go to the first Quidditch match of the term and cheer him on."

"What?" Lily squeaked. "I thought he didn't want you there."

"That was last year when he was new. He mentioned over the summer that he'd like us to watch once." James didn't notice anything unusual in Lily's voice. "I'm going to write to him and ask. Ok?"

Lily just smiled. James kissed her and left for work. If James was going to Hogwarts he would be where Severus was and Lily would have to tell him what happened. The guilt had been eating her up, but the longer she left telling him, the more difficult it was becoming to work up the nerve.

* * *

When James arrived at work Kingsley Shacklebolt was leaning against his cubicle.

"Morning." James said suspiciously.

"Morning." Kingsley nodded. "Come with me." He led James into the empty meeting room and flicked his wand so that the blinds on the windows quickly shut. "Dumbledore dropped me an owl this morning, it appears that the caretaker's cat was petrified."

"Mrs Norris has been _petrified_?" James asked in surprise. "How?"

"Well that's where the story gets bizarre," James looked at him, "or more bizarre. There was a message written on the wall saying 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.'"

"I thought that the Chamber of Secrets was a myth?"

"So did I." Kingsley agreed. "However, whether it's a myth or not, something nasty is going on at Hogwarts." Kingsley flicked open the blinds. "I'm going call a meeting, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thanks." James said. He paused at the entrance. "I'm thinking of going to Harry's next match, I could have look round while I'm there, it wouldn't have to be official."

"That would be useful. Take Black with you, I'm sure he'd enjoy a game of Quidditch." Kingsley replied. "James there's one more thing."

"What?"

"It was Harry and his friends who found the cat."

James sighed. "Of course it was. Thanks Kingsley."

* * *

Sirius turned up unexpectedly at his cousin's house that evening. "Is everything alright?" Andromeda asked, taking in his face.

"It's this bloody house." Sirius followed her into the living room. She summoned them two cups of tea. "Thanks." Sirius didn't speak immediately. "It's cursed, Dromeda. Things in my life were going well until that house cropped up again."

"I'm really not following, will you start from the beginning?" Andromeda said patiently.

"My girlfriend wants a baby and she thinks that the reason I don't want one is because I'm scarred by memories of our family. She thinks that once I've been to the house and let those memories go I'll be healed." He was scoffing.

"You're very good with Harry, I've always thought you'd make a wonderful father Sirius."

Sirius groaned. "It has nothing to do with my ability to be a good father, I've already learned everything not to do. I just don't think that it's fair to bring a child into this world when there are dark forces are lurking."

"You're talking about You-Know-Who?"

"Yes." Sirius nodded. "But she won't accept that!"

Andromeda considered this for a moment. "Well if you ask me, if you think like that then you've already let him win." Sirius didn't reject this, so Andromeda pressed on. "Children are a good thing, and there will be a time when we'll need more good things in the world."

Sirius didn't reply at all. He was sat in deep thought.

"Since when have you been seeing anyone?" Andromeda asked.

"Oh, since late May early June."

"And you're already talking babies?"

"Ah." Sirius paused. "Well the relationship isn't _that_ new. It's Emilia."

Andromeda looked at him in shock. She wished she had asked this before telling Sirius to go ahead and have children.

"How did that happen?" Andromeda's tone was rather sharper than she intended.

"She turned up at my flat one day and we talked. It turns out the whole break up was based on a giant misunderstanding, can you believe that?"

"No." Andromeda said frankly. "Sirius, when you split up she broke you."

These memories made Sirius very uncomfortable. "Like I said, it was a big misunderstanding."

"You're moving very quickly, you really need to be careful."

"You sound just like James," grumbled Sirius. "Why can't everyone just let us be?"

"You sound like a child." Andromeda sighed. "We care about you."

Sirius looked at the floor. Andromeda was reminded of when he was a moody teenager and 'misunderstood' by everyone. He was right about the house cursing them back into their past.

"What do you want to do about the house?"

"Go and see it, then go from there." Sirius looked up at her. "Will you come?"

"Of course." Andromeda nodded. She squeezed his hand in support. "Ted will too. He's always been curious about the old prison, and I doubt Dora will want to miss a trip down memory lane. She's too curious for her own good."

"Yeah I've noticed that." Sirius smiled wryly. "She's going to be very good at her job, you know."

"I was always afraid of that." Andromeda said sadly, and Sirius patted her shoulder.

* * *

"Do you fancy going up to Hogwarts this weekend?"

Sirius looked at James in surprise. "Is this about the Chamber of Secrets rubbish?"

"Of course not," James said nodding his head. "And Harry's Quidditch match."

"I'd love to mate, but I've got something on this weekend."

"I'm sure Emilia won't mind if you cancel you're weekend plans this once," James said testily.

"It's not that, actually." Sirius replied coldly. "I'm going with Andromeda to clear out my mother's house. It's recently ended up in my possession."

"Oh." James said in surprise. "Sorry."

"That's ok." Sirius replied, albeit awkwardly.

"You alright?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that."

"Ok." James nodded. He left Sirius alone at his cubicle. When he was in this mood there was nothing that James could do. They hadn't been their usual selves since Emilia had moved in with Sirius. James decided he would invite Remus to go with him since Lily was busy with work.

* * *

When Harry walked out on to the Quidditch pitch and looked up into the stands he waved happily and also felt an unpleasant nervous sensation. What if he disappointed his father on the Quidditch pitch as much as he had in every other aspect of his life recently?

Remus and James were happily sat in the teacher's stand next to Dumbledore. To James's displeasure, Lucius Malfoy had also come to watch the match; it appeared as though he had bought his son's way on to the team.

"Now gentlemen, I trust that we'll be pleasant." Dumbledore sounded merry but there was no hiding that he was ordering them to behave.

James battled against all his instincts and kept silent around Malfoy. He did notice that Snape kept shooting him wary glances, surely Malfoy's lapdog wasn't worried that James would actually kick off? With a small laugh, James turned his attention back on to the game.

The match hadn't been on for more than two minutes before James realised that something was wrong. A Bludger kept targeting Harry. At first he thought he was being paranoid, but it was undeniable, a Bludger had been tampered with in order to sabotage his son.

"Albus," James started.

"Yes I see." Dumbledore nodded before James could finish his sentence.

"Well, well, Potter." Malfoy smirked. "I see that you've chosen to come to a losing match."

James didn't even turn to look at Malfoy; his eyes were glued to the speck on the pitch trying to avoid a rogue Bludger. To James's enormous relief there was a time out, but his relief was short lived, the match resumed and the Bludger kept directing itself at Harry.

"Albus!" James said in alarm, as the ball narrowly missed Harry's head. "It's been tampered with, this is dangerous!"

"Ah, Potter. We can't all appeal to the headmaster when our side is losing, can we? It's hardly in the spirit of fair play."

"Shut up Malfoy!" James spat. "I don't think buying your son's way on to the team is in the spirit of fair play but you went ahead with that, didn't you?" Malfoy's pale face flashed pink.

"James," Remus said warningly, but James ignored him.

"And while we're on that subject-"

"JAMES!" Remus said more insistently, he grabbed James's arm and turned his attention to the pitch.

"Jesus it's just broken his arm!" James exclaimed. "Albus you've got to call off the match!"

But before Dumbledore could act, Harry had dived at Draco.

"_What is your son doing?" _Hissed Lucius in alarm.

It soon became clear that Harry had gone for the Snitch. "He's caught it!" James shouted in delight. "Quite literally under your son's nose, Malfoy."

The crowd erupted in to cheers. Remus and James were cheering with the rest of them, even Dumbledore gave them a small wink.

James watched Harry fly to the ground and fall over. "I'm going down there."

"Not to worry, James!" Said a blond man with a glittering smile. "I can take care of that and the Bludger problem, if I may Headmaster?"

"By all means Gilderoy." Dumbledore nodded.

James made his excuses to Dumbledore and followed Lockhart down to the pitch with Remus at his heels. He wasn't at all confident in Lockhart's ability to fix anything. They'd just gotten on to the grass when they caught sight of Harry, he was sat up holding his arm. He didn't look pained, and his arm didn't look broken. In fact it looked like –

"He's taken all the bones out of my arm!" Harry yelled incredulously.

_"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well that can sometimes happen."_

James and Remus rushed over. "I think I'll take him to the hospital wing now, if you don't mind professor."

"Ah, yes, erm, yes, jolly good." Lockhart made a quick exit back to the castle.

"I told Lily he was bloody useless," James sighed. "Come on, Harry." James lifted him to his feet and they walked up to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

James helped Harry into pyjamas and into bed. Remus, Ron and Hermione drew up chairs round the bed whilst James perched by Harry's head.

"I want to know how Malfoy managed to fix that Bludger." Hermione said darkly.

"You think Draco Malfoy did that?" James asked, looking between the children.

"We think he's the heir of Slytherin." Harry explained.

Remus frowned. "So you think that the Chamber of Secrets really has been opened?"

"You think that there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" James asked Remus incredulously.

"I don't see why not, Hogwarts is full of mysteries, this could well be one of them."

"But Slytherin's monster? It's just so unrealistic."

"I don't think anything's impossible here." Remus insisted.

"I take it you three believe that it's opened as well?"

They nodded. Ron added, "what else could have petrified Mrs Norris?"

"And you think Draco Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin?" James checked, trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice. "He can't be."

"Why not?" They asked in unison.

"We can trace his family history back a long way," Remus explained. He looked to James. "We could always get Sirius to check the family tree?"

"He'll love that." James said darkly. "But we can ask him."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team made their noisy entrance into the room.

"Harry, we'll leave you with your team mates. I'll check on you before I leave." James smiled at him.

"Alright then." Harry smiled back.

James walked two meters away before remembering. "By the way, it was an excellent game. Well done mate."

In that moment Harry was so happy, he felt on top of the world.

* * *

Sirius was having a thoroughly miserable day in London. He and Emilia were standing opposite the house on Grimmauld Place. Now that Sirius was here, he wasn't sure that he could go inside.

"It seems very grand." Emilia said conversationally. She looked up at the familiar tall terrace with its dark brick and metal barred windows.

"All I can see is a prison." Sirius muttered. Emilia squeezed his hand but didn't say anything else.

Andromeda, Ted and Tonks arrived, and with unease Sirius and Andromeda led the way into their ancestral home. Andromeda waved her wand to light the narrow hallway. It was incredibly quiet; the only sound was the creaking of the dark wood under their tread. Tonks was the last one inside the house, and as she closed the door she tripped over a troll's leg being used as an umbrella stand. "That's disgusting." There was a deafening clanging as it smashed into the floor, followed by an ear-curdling shriek.

"What on earth is that?" Sirius shouted but the screaming drowned his voice out. He followed the stairs to find the source of the noise and to his horror saw a full-length portrait of his mother glaring at him.

"YOU!" It shouted. "You disgrace. And you!" It shrieked again to Andromeda. "Traitors! How dare you besmirch the house of my fathers? You're a disgrace to the name of Black."

"_Silencio!" _Emilia directed her want at the portrait whose mouth continued to move silently.

"Thank you." Andromeda said, slightly breathlessly. That portrait had not been there before they left home. "Come on." She tugged Sirius's arm and led him upstairs to the drawing room. "Let's start here."

"Start? What are we doing?"

"We're looking Sirius, things that we should destroy, things we might want-"

"You shall not take any of my mistresses possessions, filthy traitors." A snivelling, tomato-nosed house elf sidled into the room, eying its members suspiciously.

"I'd forgotten about that." Sirius muttered.

"Filthy brats, oh how Kreacher's mistress would cry if she saw you back in this house."

"Kreacher. Sirius is your master now." Andromeda said disdainfully.

"Mistress Dromeda, Kreacher remembers you, Kreacher remembers how your mother said you did disgrace her and the house."

"Yes. Thank you Kreacher."

"You will not take Kreacher's Black family treasures."

"We'll take whatever we like." Sirius snapped. "Now leave us, you filthy little-"

"You has bought mudbloods and halfbreeds into this house, oh, how your motherses would cry."

"OUT!" Sirius roared and Kreacher scampered from the room.

The room was silent. Andromeda looked unhappy and Sirius's face was set in disgust.

"Wasn't he foul?" Tonks said conversationally, she was utterly unconcerned. "The ones in the Hogwarts kitchen were much more pleasant."

"He's always been a foul beast." Sirius muttered. Sirius lit the fireplace and everyone started examining the room.

"You're not on here." Emilia told Sirius and he joined her at the tapestry.

"Look at that. The old witch blasted me off." He pointed to the spot where his name used to sit. "You're gone too, Dromeda." Sirius added.

Andromeda looked at the tapestry. "Have a look at what noble stock you come from Dora."

Tonks studied the ornately decorated names. "Phineas Nigellus Black. Wasn't he a headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes." Sirius replied. "Whenever I got called into Dumbledore's office I could never even hear his reprimands over Phineas Nigellus's shouts, always telling me I'm a disgrace to the house and that he was telling my mother. His other portrait is somewhere in the house."

"It's in my old room, the one I shared with Cissy."

"Lucky you." Sirius replied. "Come on Em, let's look upstairs. Dromeda, let's leave all the silver, or give it to a muggle charity if we can be bothered." Sirius grasped Emilia's hand and they went up a level. This floor had three bedrooms, the first door had an ornate plaque on it saying Bellatrix. Sirius didn't attempt to open that door; there would be nothing of interest to him in there. The opposite door had two names on: Andromeda and Narcissa.

"It's all very grand, isn't it?" Emilia noted.

"If we're an awful family, at least we're a wealthy one." Sirius said bitterly. He walked up the next flight of stairs. There were another three bedrooms and he opened the one with his name on. "Welcome to my cell."

Emilia wandered around the spacious room. From her experience it was a very grand cell. "I can't be sure, but were you in Gryffindor House at Hogwarts?" She indicated the scarlet hangings.

Sirius almost smiled. "Subtle isn't it?" He sat on his dusty bed and surveyed the room with distaste.

"Is that a photo from school?" Emilia pointed to a photo of four young men with linked arms. They were smiling and waving at the camera. "There's you and James and Remus." She poked each one with her wand and they attempted to bat her away. "Who's the one on the end?"

"Peter." Sirius replied unenthusiastically.

"Did he die in the war?"

"Not quite. He's in Azkaban."

"What?" Emilia said in a shocked voice. "Why?"

Sirius sighed. "It's a long story. I don't really want to talk about it here."

Emilia didn't push the topic. She went back out into the corridor, the door opposite her had the same ornate writing on. "Regulus," she whispered running her hands along the wood.

"Stupid prat." Sirius said flatly. He hadn't heard her say anything. "Come on, I've had enough for one day. I can't do this." Sirius hopped down the stairs and after a moment more looking at Regulus's closed door, Emilia followed.

"Andromeda," Sirius said, poking his head round her bedroom door. "Emilia and I are leaving."

Andromeda looked grave. "We're coming too. You were right, we should never have come back."

Ted, Tonks and Emilia didn't understand Sirius and Andromeda's attitude, to them it was only a house. Granted it was dark and creepy, and it wouldn't take an Auror to deduce that it belonged to dark wizards, but it was only a house after all. The only thing they could appreciate as outsiders was that it must have been a grim home to grow up in.

As soon as Sirius stepped outside he felt like he could breathe again. Andromeda experienced a similar sensation, she felt so freed that even the rain was welcome.

"It's just so full of them." She shuddered. "Bellatrix hasn't lived there in twenty years and its just full of her presence."

"All I can sense is my mother and her nutty pureblood agenda." Sirius said.

"Are you alright mum?" Tonks asked, wrapping an arm around her mother's shoulder. "You look very pale."

Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "I'm fine dear. It's just been an emotional day, that's all. Shall we go home and have a cup of tea?"

"Sounds good to me, love." Ted smiled. "Are you two coming?"

Sirius answered before Emilia could. "No thanks, I need to take a shower and wash this house off of me."

"I understand." Andromeda smiled weakly. "Go to the law department in the ministry. See about selling it." She hugged him tightly. "See you soon."

"I'll see you next week. Thank you, for everything."

Sirius had never been happier to be back in his flat. It was light and airy and open, nothing like that old, Black house.

While Sirius was in the shower Emilia rifled through his pockets until she found the key. She'd have to go back there again when she could.

* * *

James and Remus had spent the evening combing the castle, even looking in all their old shortcuts and passageways. Nothing was out of the ordinary. James checked in on Harry before going up to Dumbledore's office.

"I just can't see anything suspect." James said frankly. "As a primary risk assessment I'd say you're nowhere near a red alert."

"I agree." Dumbledore rested his chin on his knotted hands. "But we still don't know what attacked Mr Filch's cat."

"No." James sighed. "Could a student have done it?"

"Perhaps." Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, we'd be happy to come back if you find more solid information or if the risk to the students increases, but for now I don't think there's anything we can do."

"Quite understandable. Thank you for coming to see us, James, Remus."

"Anytime." Remus smiled. "Goodnight Headmaster."

"Just one thing Albus, about the DADA teacher . . ."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "So it would seem."


	18. Chapter 5 - Inheritance

Chapter Five – Inheritance

"A student's been attacked. A muggle born boy called Colin Creevey." James read the roll of parchment that summoned him to the office on a Sunday.

"But you said you couldn't see a risk!"

"I couldn't." James was bewildered. "I combed that castle yesterday and I couldn't find a thing. You don't think-"

"That there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Lily finished his sentence. "I wouldn't put it past Hogwarts, and I certainly wouldn't have put it past Slytherin."

James sat in thought. That was more or less what Remus had said. "If the Chamber exists, and that's a big if, then who is the heir?"

James's meeting that morning surmised his conversation with Lily. The whole department was informed that a student had been attacked.

"Here's the situation as it stands," Scrimgeour barked at them. "At the very least it's dangerous anti-muggle born behaviour and at the very worst Slytherin's monster." There were multiple scoffs around the room at that one and Scrimgeour acknowledged this. "I'm sceptical too, but we have to consider every avenue here. I want a team sent up to Hogwarts to search the castle. I want data on any pro-pureblood/anti-muggle born groups active in the last twenty years. I want a list of curses that could petrify its victims. In short, people, I want every idea you can come up with." Scrimgeour dismissed them, asking James to stay behind.

"Potter, Shacklebolt mentioned you went to see the Quidditch at Hogwarts this weekend. Anything interesting to report from the castle?"

James considered his answer before he spoke. "Someone tampered with a Bludger to target only one player throughout the match. When he was taken to the Hospital Wing and I took a stroll round the castle for old times sake and everything looked the same."

The old lion nodded, taking everything James said in. "Which player did it target?"

"My son Harry." Scrimgeour shared a meaningful look with Kingsley that James didn't miss. "Is this connected?"

"We couldn't be certain." Scrimgeour said after a pause. "Thank you for telling us."

"Mr Scrimgeour," James said before he was formally dismissed. "I'd like to be on the Hogwarts team."

"No." Scrimgeour replied immediately. "Only those without children currently at the school will be on the team." James looked like he was going to argue but Scrimgeour stepped in first. "I can assure you it will be a fine team. Shacklebolt will be heading the operation, and we can send Black if you like."

James was surprised by Scrimgeour's consideration. "Thank you, sir."

Sirius waited for James to return to his cubicle before picking up his mirror.

"Well, what's happening?"

"You're going to be on the Hogwarts team." James replied. "But I don't think you'll find anything. The castle's clean."

"Well clearly it isn't." Sirius pointed out. "It'll be some student in Slytherin who thinks he's hard."

"I think the monster's a possibility."

"Oh come on Prongs." Sirius laughed.

"I'm serious," replied James. "Sirius, I don't think even a seventh year death-eater-wannabe could do that kind of magic."

"It's possible though." Sirius insisted. "And like you said, if the castle was clean how could a great big monster get around unnoticed?"

"I really don't know." James sighed. "How did your thing go yesterday?"

Sirius was already uncomfortable. "As well as I could expect. Didn't do anything though, Andromeda agrees that we should sell it and move on as swiftly as possible."

"That's good." James nodded supportively. Sirius was clearly in no mood to talk about his family so James launched into Harry's Quidditch match before telling Sirius about Harry, Ron and Hermione's theory.

"They think the Malfoy boy is the heir?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Surely they don't believe in the Chamber too?"

"Yes, they're pretty convinced about it." James said. "Mate, er, could the Malfoy boy be the heir?"

"I can't seem to escape my damn family at all." Sirius sighed, James looked apologetic but it was vital that he know. "Well the Blacks aren't descended from Slytherin. I don't _think_ the Malfoys are either. I remember how much they all fawned on Lucius for being so well bred, and if he had been Slytherin's descendant they would have gone on and on about it."

"I'm really sorry to ask mate, but do you have any records? Just so we can check."

"James, I really don't want to go back to that house." Sirius almost pleaded.

"I know." James said quickly. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, you know I wouldn't."

Sirius groaned. "Of course I will."

"Thank you." James had never sounded more earnest in his life.

They men sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"You don't think Lucius Malfoy cursed the Bludger, do you?"

James considered this for a moment. "No. Frankly I don't think he's clever enough."

"Don't ever underestimate him, he's a slippery git." Sirius muttered darkly.

"Do you want me to come with you to the house?"

Sirius smiled. "I appreciate it, mate, but I wouldn't inflict it on you. I know where the records will be, it won't take long."

* * *

However, Sirius never made it to the house. He was seconded to Hogwarts immediately. Before he left his flat he popped his head into the fireplace to talk to his cousin.

"I don't know when I'll be back." Sirius apologised to Andromeda. "It's really important otherwise I wouldn't ask, they're innocent kids Dromeda."

"Of course I will." Andromeda smiled kindly. "Be careful fighting Slytherin's monster."

"Nasty teenagers more like."

"Still. Be careful. Don't get yourself petrified." She tried to keep her tone light.

Sirius looked her directly in the eye. "I will. Don't worry. And I'll keep an eye on Dora."

"Dora's going too?" Andromeda asked shrilly.

"And on that note, I'm off." Sirius replied quickly. "Thanks for looking in, can you send the owl to James? Thanks." He ducked his head out of the fire before she could reply.

"I'll come home when I can." Sirius kissed Emilia and made for the door.

"I really don't see why they have to send you." She was sulking.

"It's my job." They'd had this conversation six times in the short period since Sirius had been assigned the post. They had avoided talking about the baby issue since it had first been brought up, but Emilia seemed to take it as a personal insult that Sirius had been sent to Hogwarts because he was childless. She was still in her dressing gown, glaring and sucking in her cheeks. Sirius already felt tired and he hadn't been to work yet. All the reasons why he'd stayed single so long briefly flashed in his mind. He suddenly felt like all the women he knew were running his life: Andromeda, Emilia, even his mother due to that damn house. "Em I really don't have time for this. I'm already late. I'll speak to you later."

"Fine. Bye." She turned her back and went back into the bedroom.

"Love you too." Sirius grumbled finally leaving the flat.

Sirius was pleasantly surprised that his mood lightened when he saw the castle. He felt excited and happy to be back, despite the grim circumstances.

He waved to Tonks and Kingsley, who were already waiting by the winged boar gates.

"Thanks for dropping me in it." Tonks grumbled.

"Sorry, I thought she knew."

"Let's leave our own baggage alone for now." Kingsley said. He waved in the distance to the member of staff coming to let them in.

The mist was so thick it took until he was standing right in front of them for Sirius to realise that it was Snape. He briefly shook Kingsley's hand and led them up to the castle, ignoring both Sirius and Tonks. Sirius was trying to remember the last time he'd actually seen Snape, it had been years, well over a decade, and he was the same grease ball from Sirius's memory, just with a tighter mouth and more lines on his face.

Sirius tried to catch sight of Harry as they were led through the castle to Dumbledore's office, but there were too many children going to breakfast and he couldn't make out his godson amongst the sea of them.

Dumbledore's office was already crowded when the four of them arrived. The circular office not only contained the headmaster, but Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick.

"Ah hello, Kingsley, Sirius and Nymphadora." Dumbledore greeted them. "Thank you for fetching them, Severus, now why don't we all sit down?" Dumbledore summoned chairs so that they were sat in a circle around Dumbledore's desk. With the headmaster sat in the middle, it looked like a mature study class.

"Now, as you are all aware, our Aurors have been summoned to locate the cause of the attacks. Firstly, you are to do a sweep of the castle, brick by brick, but a primary sweep has reaped no results. An earlier curfew will be imposed on the students and corridors will be patrolled by our guests and teachers, prefect duty will be suspended for the time being." Dumbledore looked around the group assembled. "I think that would be all for now."

The professors nodded with grim determination and left for breakfast, everyone but Snape greeting their former students as they left.

"Do you have any suspicions as to what's doing this, Headmaster?" Kingsley asked.

"Many, but they all seem very unlikely." Dumbledore replied.

"Where would you suggest we start our search?"

Dumbledore considered this. "Where young Colin Creevey was found, I think. It was on the staircase nearest the hospital wing."

They turned and made their way to the door. Sirius paused at the last minute.

"Headmaster, do you think that the Chamber of Secrets _really_ has been opened?"

For once Dumbledore's eyes were grave. "Yes, as it was years before any of you were born."

Sirius's eyes widened in surprise, but he wasn't there to ask questions about the recent history of Hogwarts, he was there to look for clues.

As the last of their robes whipped out the door, one of Dumbledore's portraits with a dark pointed goatee began to speak. "Ah my disappointing descendants."

"I would not think that they were disappointments, Phineas," Dumbledore replied. "If they were my great-grandchildren, I would be very proud."

"I fear the qualities we prize in others differs greatly Dumbledore."

"Indeed, Phineas." Dumbledore was unconcerned; he looked back to his desk and resumed his seat.

"To think he's the head of our Noble House now." Phineas snorted. "I heard him walking around the house, he wants to sell the place, alas all of our history will be gone." Phineas Nigellus was addressing the portrait of Armando Dippet but Dumbledore was also listening.

"Sirius is in possession of your house?"

"He recently inherited it, yes," Phineas replied dismissively. "Why?" He added slyly.

"Just taking an interest, Phineas, just taking an interest." Dumbledore made a mental note to ask Sirius about the house when they were next outside his office.

* * *

Regretfully, Andromeda entered Grimmauld Place for the second time in seven days. She was careful to move quietly, as not to disturb the portrait of her dear Aunt, or Kreacher, she just had to make it to the drawing room, all the records would be in there.

Andromeda summoned the relevant paper out of the dusty, once polished, cabinet. She didn't want to read what else might be written in those draws, whatever it said, Andromeda knew it could do no good. She scanned the record and read it carefully to double check. Salazar Slytherin was no relation of Lucius Malfoy. She put the parchment in her pocket so she could send it to James and he could see for himself. She extinguished the gas lamps with a wave of her wand, eager to leave the gloomy house. This time she meant never coming back. But as soon as Andromeda closed the drawing room door she heard the gentle click of the front door, someone else had entered the house.

Andromeda drew her wand again and held it steady as she moved down the dark corridor towards the stairs, keeping her back against the wall. She peered down the stairwell and saw the figure move downstairs towards the kitchen. Andromeda knew she shouldn't follow the unknown person, that she should leave the house once she reached the ground floor. Instead, she silently walked down to the basement kitchen.

Andromeda waited in the shadows, watching the figure stand by the table and gradually lower their hood to reveal long blonde hair. "Narcissa?" She said in surprise.

Narcissa turned and flickered a smile at her. "I thought it best to reply to your letter in person."

Andromeda had written to her sister, out of courtesy, to inform her that Sirius wanted rid of the house and would she like to take it. She had never thought that Narcissa would reply, never mind meet her at the house. Andromeda had mentioned she'd be here early that day to have one last look.

Narcissa sat down at the long wooden breakfast table and Andromeda took a seat opposite her. "I don't like coming back here."

"No, nor do I." Andromeda agreed. Andromeda was tentative, from what she could tell, Narcissa had her guard down, that for this brief period of time she was Cissy Black and not Narcissa Malfoy. "Have you been here often since you moved out?"

"Not especially." Narcissa replied. "Family dinners have been somewhat restricted due to our dwindling numbers. I think we ate together once more after Regulus," Narcissa took a breath, "and never again after Bella-" Narcissa couldn't bring herself to finish either of the sentences.

"I was very sorry to hear about Regulus." Andromeda said earnestly. "It was awful, he was so young. He didn't deserve that."

Narcissa wiped her eye prematurely. "No he didn't." Narcissa lapsed back into silence, Andromeda was hesitant to break it in case she frightened her sister away. "How's Sirius?"

"He's alright."

"Do you see much of each other?"

"I see him most weeks, I like to check up on him. I see him less now that he's seeing someone." Andromeda smiled warmly, she saw how unhappy Narcissa looked.

Narcissa was the loneliest she had ever felt in her life. Draco had gone back to school, she barely saw Lucius and now even her mother, whom she had no great affection for, had died. She spent the majority of her time rattling around their large home alone, or having tea with the wives of Lucius's tedious associates. They pandered to her because of Lucius's position and she didn't enjoy it. She thought they were vapid women who could no more hold an interesting conversation than transfigure a teacup. Draco had mentioned that Mrs Crabbe and Mrs Goyle's sons were not the brightest students, and it was no surprise to Narcissa where their lack of intelligence had come from. Narcissa was jealous of Andromeda and Sirius, and she missed them. She often thought about the times in their childhood that they would escape their parents and spend hours laughing, holed up their bedroom hiding Sirius from his mother who had discovered whatever he had done that day. Regulus had always watched from the side-lines, never quite daring to participate just like Narcissa. Sirius was never as understanding towards him as he was to her.

"He's recently rekindled a romance with his former fiancé." Andromeda was keen to continue the conversation.

"Emilia?" Narcissa asked immediately.

"Yes!" Andromeda was surprised. "Did you know her?"

"I-er- Regulus brought her round to the house once, years and years ago. I heard her and Sirius were engaged years afterwards." Narcissa began tapping her long fingernails on the table in anxiety.

"I didn't know that they knew each other." Andromeda had not noticed anything odd in Narcissa's manner. "I'm not terribly fond of the girl, but if she makes him happy..."

"Does she make him happy?"

"For the moment. Quite honestly I'm waiting for the bottom to drop." Andromeda sighed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling really." Andromeda shrugged. "Shall we have a cup of tea?"

Narcissa stood up too abruptly, Andromeda looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I can't." She tried to inject warmth into her voice. "Lucius doesn't know that I'm here and I've been gone too long already." She walked towards the door even though she wasn't ready to leave. "I just wanted to say that I don't want the house. Sirius is right. We should burn it to the ground."

Andromeda laughed humourlessly. "Maybe we should." She stood up too. "Thank you for coming Cissy."

Narcissa nodded and tried to leave. Her feet felt rooted to the spot.

"Can we do this again before the house goes?" Andromeda was taking a leap but seeing her sister again was more wonderful than she could describe. It didn't matter that they were in the miserable kitchen of their childhood or that they were on different sides.

Narcissa started to say no, but "I'd like that" came out instead. "I'll be in touch. Lucius can't know." Narcissa smiled at her sister, and left while she still could.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_ Can we stop the silent treatment now? I'm very sorry for the way that I acted; I shouldn't have been so cold. I love you more than anything and I miss talking to you. Can we please bury the hatchet?_

_ Dad said it was lovely to see you. How is your arm? _

_I know there's a lot going on in the castle at the moment and I'm nervous. Just because you're not muggle born don't become complacent, stay cautious. If you won't do it for your own sake, do it for Hermione's. _

_ If there is any trouble, tell Sirius. He's lurking around the castle at the moment looking for signs of anything. _

_ Don't do his job for him, Harry._

_Stay safe. _

_All of my love,_

_Mum_

Harry received the letter from his mother in good spirits. He too was tired of them not speaking.

"So what do you think duelling club will be like?" Ron asked over breakfast.

Harry glanced towards the staff table where Lockhart was gesticulating wildly in conversation with Sirius who, from what Harry could tell, wasn't paying any attention. Sirius caught Harry's gaze and winked at him. Harry also saw Snape sending wary glances to Sirius all the way through breakfast.

"It'll definitely be interesting," said Harry.

"I think it'll be good to learn to defend ourselves." Hermione added.

"You think we'll be able to learn from _Lockhart_?" Ron asked incredulously. "Hermione you cannot be serious. He removed all the bones in Harry's arm last week!"

"Anyone could make a mistake." Hermione was still adamantly defending Lockhart's ineptitude and it was making Ron furious. "Anyway, if it doesn't go to plan, there will be Aurors there, they obviously know how to duel."

"Sirius said he'd poke his head in, but they're not going to teach us," said Harry. "In fact Sirius only wants to pop in to see if Lockhart really is inept."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Professor Lockhart has written _books_ on his _adventures_. Why is everyone so determined to believe that he's a bad wizard?"

"No one thinks he's a dark wizard, Hermione, we just think he's an idiot who isn't very good at magic." Hermione looked furious and Ron beamed. "Oh come on, anyone could write a book about anything, couldn't they? I could say that I transfigured the moon into a giant watermelon, it doesn't mean I did."

"You're impossible." Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. "Come on, we're late for Herbology."

Harry and Ron trailed behind Hermione doing Lockhart impressions and attempting to look inconspicuous whenever she happened to turn around.

* * *

After another unfruitful day of scouring the castle, Sirius went into the Great Hall before retiring for the evening, Tonks tagged along. They tried to slip into the back without attracting attention, but Sirius saw Snape clock him.

"Harry," Sirius hissed, tapping his godson's shoulder.

Harry turned round grinning. "Ah you're here, this is excellent."

"What, Lockhart's actually good?" Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh no," inputted Ron. "Awful, Snape disarmed him in a millisecond and he's floundering."

Sirius grinned whilst Tonks stood on her tiptoes to get a better view of Lockhart clamouring on the floor for his wand.

"He really is handsome close up though, that's something." Tonks noted.

"It's a particularly useful skill when fighting dark magic, it's the key reason why Mad-Eye was such a success." Sirius was deadpan. Harry could tell he was enjoying himself. "I'd love a round with Lockhart."

Tonks sighed. "It's hardly a fair fight, now you and Snape would be more interesting."

"We've had many rounds before." Sirius muttered so that only Tonks, Harry and Ron could hear. Hermione was a few people ahead in the crowd. When she turned back towards the others, Harry could see white finger print indentations where she'd been clutching her face in anxiety. Ron waved to her merrily and she scowled.

"You see," Lockhart puffed, out of breath from chasing his wand around the room. "You're at a serious disadvantage once disarmed." He clocked Sirius and Tonks. "Ah, our guests have looked in on us. These are the professionals children, why don't we let them demonstrate?"

Sirius looked at Tonks smiling. "You up for it?"

"Scared?"

"Quivering."

They joined Lockhart and Snape in the middle of the room. A few of the girls who were there admiring Lockhart, rather than to learn to duel, looked up in renewed interest at Sirius.

"Two members of the Auror office, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks." Lockhart announced.

"Now this will be more interesting," Harry said, as he and Ron made their way closer to the action.

Sirius and Tonks stood at opposite ends of the clearing; they bowed to each other and raised their wands. Tonks' wand had flown away from her before she had opened her mouth. Sirius summoned it back and passed it to her. "She's still a trainee," he explained to the students.

This time, Tonks was ready for him. Smiling, they circled as sparks flew and wands moved rapidly, it took almost three minutes before Tonks' wand left her hand again. The crowd cheered and Sirius gave a small bow. Snape was the only one scowling.

"Bravo!" Clapped Lockhart. "Well wasn't that a show, everyone?" He gestured to Tonks and Sirius who made their way to the side of the crowd. "Now, why don't some of you have a go? Harry! What about you?"

Harry was very taken aback. He looked at Sirius who shrugged and motioned for him to go up. Before Lockhart could summon another student, Snape had called Malfoy.

The two boys did their inept attempt at duelling, although Sirius noted that both boys had more talent than Lockhart. Snape whispered something in Draco's ear and suddenly Draco summoned a snake. Sirius was proud that Harry did not lose his cool, until the snake turned on a student and Harry _spoke _to it, it looked a lot like he was telling it to attack the Hufflepuff boy. Sirius's mouth hung open in shock, as did everyone else in the room. Snape dissolved the snake into smoke with a wave of his wand. Even he observed Harry curiously, while the rest of the room was silent and staring. Harry looked bemused, he had no idea what had just happened. Sirius swooped in, gripped him by the shoulders and led him to the first empty classroom. Tonks followed them.

"I didn't know you could speak Parseltongue, Harry." She was quite conversational.

"I can speak what?" Harry laughed. "Sirius what's going on?" Sirius looked unusually grave.

"You can speak to snakes," he murmured. "It was one of the things Slytherin was famed for."

Harry felt the bottom of his stomach drop. "I'm not Slytherin's heir, am I?"

"Of course not." Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder. "But," Sirius hesitated. "The thing is Harry, people might think that you are."

Harry began to panic. Sirius saw his face and bent so that he was eyelevel with him. "Harry, try not to worry. I'm going to take you back up to Gryffindor tower and you're going to keep a low profile for the rest of the evening. By tomorrow, everyone will have forgotten." Sirius didn't believe it for a moment, but it was important to stop Harry worrying. Before they left the room, two enormous silver dogs left Sirius's wand in different directions.

Dumbledore received one, James and Lily the other. All that the dog said was '"did you know that Harry can speak Parseltongue? Because we have a problem."


	19. Chapter 6 - Attacks

Chapter Six – Attacks

While Kingsley and Tonks examined the last remaining corridors of the school, Dumbledore waited in the snowy grounds by the Whomping Willow. An enormous black dog appeared at the mouth of the tree, starkly outlined by the white backdrop. Dumbledore watched the dog patiently as it waded through the deep snow towards him and then slowly he went into the cover of the Forbidden Forest. What was once the dog became Sirius Black.

"Anything?"

"No, the shack's clear." Sirius replied, shaking the snow out of his wet hair.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I didn't expect there to be any signs but it is always prudent to check."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Albus, I'm not sure what more we can do."

"Alas, I too am running out of ideas." Defeated, Dumbledore and Sirius began the cold walk back up to the castle. "I hear from Phineas you've inherited the house of Black."

Sirius sighed. "I'm going to sell it the first moment I'm back in London."

Dumbledore left a measured silence. "Sirius, I would ask you not to, for the time being. I fear there is a time where such a place will prove useful."

Sirius gaped in surprise. "In all respect Headmaster, I can't imagine a time when that house will be anything but a burden."

"The house is well protected by magic and if it was made additionally unplottable on a map it would be an infinitely useful safe house."

"Are you suggesting that the war's going to start again now?"

"I cannot be sure." Dumbledore replied. "But tidings do seem to be becoming graver and as I mentioned, exercising caution is never to one's detriment." Sirius didn't reply. They entered the warm amber glow of the Entrance Hall, immeasurably glad to be out of the snow. "Would you at least consider it?"

Sirius nodded and Dumbledore departed up the stairs. An irate Professor Snape joined Dumbledore before he had reached the second staircase. Their conversation echoed into the Entrance Hall to Sirius.

"… Finch-Fletchley attacked and found by Potter." Snape's voice rang. Sirius bounded upstairs, three at a time, until he saw them together. "He's waiting in your office."

"Harry found another victim?" Sirius didn't bother pretending that he hadn't been listening.

"So it seems." At that moment, Dumbledore looked older than Sirius had ever seen him.

"Professor, surely you don't believe that _Harry _is behind the attacks?" Sirius was incredulous.

"He has been found at the seen of the crime, that's twice now I believe." Snape's voice was silky and vindictive. Sirius reached for his wand.

"Stop." Dumbledore did not raise his voice but his tone carried such authority that both men backed down. "I do not believe Harry is behind this, Sirius. However, his presence at the scene is disturbing."

"I'm coming with you to your office." Sirius made to ascend the next flight of stairs.

"No." Dumbledore said with a note of finality. "You will go to the corridor where the victim was found and search for clues. I will speak to Harry alone." Dumbledore turned with a swish of robes, leaving Snape and Sirius glaring at each other. They were only disturbed by the sound of the Entrance Hall doors being flung open, letting in the whistling wind and frantic footsteps of someone running up the stairs.

She wiped the snow out of her eyes and ran straight into Sirius.

"Lily, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I only just got your message, I'm here for Harry." Lily directed her words at Sirius, she had not expected to run straight into Snape and she felt embarrassed.

"He's upstairs with Dumbledore," Sirius explained. "There's been another attack, I'm just going to –"

"Another attack?" She said sharply, attempting to push past him and fight her way to Dumbledore's office. "I'm taking him home."

"You can't do that." Sirius held her arms. "Lily, calm down. Dumbledore wants to talk to him, just give them a few minutes."

Lily stopped struggling. "Fine." She said disparagingly.

"Why don't you come with me to look at the corridor where the boy was found? Then we'll go to Dumbledore."

"Come to my office." Snape said unexpectedly. "I can make you a calming draught before you see the Headmaster."

"I don't need a calming draught!" Lily sounded more vicious than she had intended.

Sirius looked at her warily. "Lil, maybe you should take a bit. It couldn't hurt." He squeezed her shoulder. "I won't be long."

Lily gulped and followed Snape down into his office, this had not panned out how she had expected. She obediently took a sip of the potion and to her annoyance she did indeed feel better. They made awkward small talk, not daring to look each other in the eye.

"You haven't told Potter then," the words escaped Snape when the elephant in the room had become too much to bear.

"What makes you say that?" Snapped Lily.

"He didn't try to attack me when I saw him at the Quidditch match."

Lily had forgotten that they'd even seen each other. She rubbed her face wearily, desperately wishing that she were anywhere else. "There's nothing to tell him, Severus."

Snape looked hurt. His mouth disappeared into a thin line. "If it was nothing then why didn't you tell him?"

"What would be the point?" Lily raised her voice. "It was an accident and it meant nothing, it's not worth hurting him."

Snape curled his fist up into balls, his knuckles had turned as white as his face. "It did mean something." His voice was quiet and dangerous. "You know it meant something."

Lily looked upon him sadly; she had never meant to inflict this damage. It would have been better for them all if Snape had never reappeared in their lives. "Severus," She said it loudly and clearly. "I love James, I will always love James. That kiss was a mistake and you need to accept that."

Snape wore an ugly expression, and Lily couldn't tell whether he was going to cry or curse her. She made to leave before she could find out, uttering a last apology. She opened his office door to find Sirius on the other side; he was looking at her as though he had never seen her before.

"I can explain."

* * *

Harry was still in shock from the Phoenix bursting into flames when Dumbledore said that he believed him.

_"I must ask you, Harry, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."_

_ … "No," said Harry, "there isn't anything, Professor."_

Dumbledore continued to survey Harry thoughtfully, Harry could feel Dumbledore staring straight through him and mulling over Harry's secrets in his genius brain.

"Very well." Dumbledore said quietly. "But I wish to offer you one piece of advice, if I may," he looked at Harry seriously. "Although bravery is an infinitely admirable quality, asking for help when in need is equally important. If you do not feel able to confide in me, and I assure you Harry I am an excellent confidant, then please do confide in someone whom you feel able to, someone with the professional ability to put an end to these unfortunate circumstances in which we find ourselves."

"I will, sir." Harry knew that Dumbledore was talking about Sirius, but his father had already said that Sirius was uncomfortable talking about being related to the Malfoys, he couldn't go and ask him if Malfoy was the heir. What if he accidentally implied that Sirius was also an heir? He didn't want to offend him.

Sirius and Lily burst into Dumbledore's office unexpectedly.

"Mum?" Harry said incredulously. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Sorry about barging in Albus." Lily looked directly at Harry.

"Not at all," Dumbledore looked on in understanding. "Sirius why don't we have a walk and you can tell me your findings." He swept out of the office leaving Harry and Lily alone.

"I want you to come home." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It's all too dangerous and I can see that you're getting embroiled again, just like last year."

Harry withdrew his hand. "It's nothing like last year," he said defiantly. "And I'm not going home! I'm not even half way through my school year."

"Harry these attacks are getting more frequent, what if they get more serious?" Lily was practically begging him.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not muggle born, I'm not a target."

"You're you!" Lily cried. "You're a bloody obvious target." Silence hung like lead between them, Lily hadn't meant to phrase it so bluntly.

"You think that Voldemort's behind this?" asked Harry in a much more subdued manner.

Lily faltered. "I don't know." She sat down and Harry sat next to her. "But it's dark stuff and they can't get to the bottom of it."

"What does dad think?"

"He doesn't know that I'm here." Lily gave a half smile. "Sometimes dad gets too caught up in adventure to be sensible."

"Meaning that he thinks I should stay?"

"Meaning that he would want to stay if he were in your shoes." Lily corrected him. "But you're not dad, Harry, you're you. I really would like you to come home." Lily tried asking this time, hoping this would yield better results.

Harry looked back at her sadly. "No, I'm sorry, I want to stay." Lily looked like she could have cried. Harry hugged her. "I really am sorry, mum, but I feel like leaving would be the wrong thing to do."

"At least promise me that you're not going to do your own detective work, Harry. That's what they're paying Sirius for."

Harry was very glad that he was not looking at his mother when he promised her that.

Lily accompanied him back up to Gryffindor Tower and then began to walk down the large castle to go home. Sirius was in the Entrance Hall waiting for her.

"You need to tell James." Was the first thing he hissed. "I can't believe you!"

"Sirius, it's none of your business. I didn't mean for it to happen and I immediately pulled away. It was all a big misunderstanding, what's the point of upsetting James?" Lily hissed back.

Sirius looked at her incredulously. "Because of trust and decency! Those things you've been banging on about for as long as I've known you." He dragged her out the castle and away from prying ears. "You need to tell him Lily, or I will, and personally I think it would be much better coming from you."

* * *

Only to further Lily's displeasure, or so it seemed, Harry decided to stay at school for Christmas. The only reason that she had not gone back up to Hogwarts to drag him out was because James had put his foot down.

"But aren't you concerned?" Lily had said in shock.

"Of course I am." James had replied reasonably. "But he's right, he's not muggle born so there's no immediate danger. And," he looked meaningfully at Lily, "we need to let go a little bit."

"Let go?" Lily had choked. "James we're not talking about being overbearing, we're talking about him not _dying_. I'd feel the same way if he were fifty."

James couldn't convince her why he thought Harry was doing the right thing. Perhaps it was simply because it was what James would have done in his position, James also suspected Lily would have done the same as a schoolgirl but her maternal instincts had overridden that idea.

Lily had not yet told James about Snape. She had tried, but he was always running out the door or falling asleep or she lost her nerve. Sirius was still at Hogwarts so there was no one breathing over her shoulder, and even when he came home he spent most of his time in London with Emilia.

Lily was starting to worry about spending time with Sirius over Christmas because she knew that he'd force her hand. She had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't like she had to confess to a sordid affair, it was just a drunken kiss and she had been the recipient and not the agent. James would forgive her. Except, a voice at the back of her mind kept nagging her about Severus. The kisser being Severus was the worst part of it all, she was nervous that James would hit the roof and go after him and that wasn't fair. Lily was overwhelmed with guilt that she might have betrayed James, but she also felt guilty for misleading her old friend, even if it was unintentional. She had always known how he felt and she knew that she could never feel the same way; they should have never renewed their contact.

"Lily this is ridiculous." It was Christmas Day and Lily and Sirius were washing up after dinner, whilst James, Remus and Veronica were in the other room.

"Things have been hectic." It sounded like a lame excuse to Lily's own ears.

"Pathetic." Sirius hissed. "Just do it, rip it off like a plaster. The longer you leave it the more painful it will be."

"He's going to go mad," Lily's voice was pleading. "And there's no reason for him to be hurt."

"If you don't tell him, I have to tell him!" Sirius snapped. "I can't know about this and not do anything."

"Know about what?" James asked as he entered the kitchen. From the mead, elf made wine and Christmas pudding he was decidedly merry. He swayed over to Lily and wrapped his arms around her.

"The attacks." Lily lied. "We were just discussing how difficult Sirius is finding it not being able to do anything."

"Lily's just concerned about Harry getting hurt." Sirius said. "I was just saying that he has all the facts and he's made an informed decision, even if it's unlikely, he knows the risk of getting hurt. Don't you think that people should have all the facts, Prongs?"

Lily shot him a pained look.

"Harry will be fine. Other children are staying there for Christmas, and they've got Dumbledore to protect them. While there's only a few of them Dumbledore will be able to keep a closer watch on them." James was unaware of any subtext. He kissed Lily on the cheek. "We heard from him this morning and he's fine." James looked at Sirius. "Is Emilia coming back to yours tonight from her mum's?"

"She should be." Sirius replied. "Worried I'm a gooseberry?"

"I'm never worried about you being a berry, Padfoot. You don't even like summer fruits."

"That's the worst attempt at a joke I've ever heard." Sirius threw a tea towel at James and walked into the living room.

Remus and Veronica were going through a rough patch. He was out of work again and had become increasingly depressed. Veronica had tried and tried and tried to drag him out of it but she felt useless. She was drowning in the excesses of his misery.

Sirius entered the room just as she had finished trying to persuade him again to appeal to Fudge about the Werewolf rights campaign. "Remus you can't give up."

"Of course I can. It's pointless to continue. I don't even want to anymore! The werewolf community think that I'm a joke and the Wizarding world think that I'm a danger. I can't win."

Sirius shared a brief look of understanding with Veronica and backed out into the corridor before Remus knew he'd heard him speaking. Sirius felt that this was his cue to leave. He gave Lily one last meaningful look before departing. Remus and Veronica left shortly after Sirius, leaving James and Lily alone at last.

Sirius's voice echoed round Lily's head. _It's like ripping off a plaster_. "James, I have something to tell you."

James looked round in surprise, he didn't suspect anything untoward. "What's up love?"

Lily sat on the squashy armchair and explained everything. About how it had been a misunderstanding and how she had pulled away immediately. "I've been trying to tell you but I didn't want to hurt you."

"Snape?" James was looking at her in disgust. "That bloody slimeball! I'm going up to Hogwarts and-"

"NO!" Lily stood up. "James it was a misunderstanding. I was sad and wanted a shoulder to cry on, it got out of hand but it was only a kiss. Don't hurt him, we're adults, you can't just _duel_ him!"

"YOU CAN'T SIT THERE AND DEFEND HIM!" James roared. He was on the wrong side of sober and in his inebriated state, Lily may as well have announced that she was leaving him for Snape. "I can't believe you!" He glared at her and she cowed. "How would you feel if I told you I'd had it off with a girl from work but I've just bothered to tell you?"

"We haven't 'had it off' he tried to kiss me! That's it!"

"How can you say 'that's it'?" James stood up and rooted around for his wand.

"What are you doing?" Lily looked on in fear.

"I'm going out." He said nastily, locating his wand. "Don't worry, it's not to see your darling Snivellus." He turned on his heel and slammed the door. His ears were pounding with rage and he didn't hear Lily crying behind him and telling him to come back. James didn't know where he was going; he kept walking, too angry to make a decision. He stomped along the overgrown country lane past Bathilda's house, past their two other neighbours, until he got to Emilia's house. By chance he happened to glance in the window. To James's astonishment, Emilia was in the house being waltzed around the living room by a silver haired man; she was laughing up at him. This didn't look at all like a separated couple.

* * *

On New Years Day Harry received a scribbled note from his dad.

"Well it would have been helpful to know that Malfoy wasn't the heir before Hermione ended up like a human cat." Harry threw the note to Ron who rolled his eyes.

"This is just awful timing." Ron agreed. "We're no closer to discovering what's actually going on."

"We know Malfoy's an evil git." Harry shuddered. "Just because he's not the heir doesn't change that. He's bloody keen to help him."

Ron prodded the fire with the poker, thinking. "Maybe we should just tell Sirius."

"Tell him what?" Harry sighed. "We don't know anything Ron, all we know is that it isn't Draco Malfoy and he already knew that. What a complete waste of Polyjuice potion."

"At least we know we can make it, well at least we know Hermione can." He amended. "Come on, let's go and see her. I don't think that we should take your dad's note though, no point rubbing salt in her fur, eh?" The boys left the crackling warmth of the Gryffindor common room and trudged down to the hospital wing.

* * *

Emilia let herself into Grimmauld Place. "_Homenum Revelio_." She whispered. As she hoped, she was alone. Quietly she swept up the stairs until she stood at the narrow corridor on the top floor where two doors stood facing each other. She glanced over her shoulder at the door labelled 'Sirius' as she opened Regulus's door. If the room hadn't been coated in dust, it would have seemed like it still housed an occupant. His bed was neatly made, his room was decorated with the green and silver of Slytherin House, a quill and parchment had been discarded on the desk. Emilia picked up the blank parchment and wondered if this was the last thing he held in this room before he never came back.

Although she was in a hurry, she did not ransack his preserved room. She searched it carefully and thoroughly and to her great disappointment, did not find what she had been looking for.

There was a creak at the open door, Emilia whipped her head round but there was no one there. Just a draught, she told herself, or the ghost of Sirius's mother. Emilia lay on the floor and reached under the bed to check once and for all if the locket was there. It was not. She stood up and felt the weight of her disappointment and her anxiety. She scanned the room again and saw something she had not spotted initially. On Regulus's bedside table was a photograph of his time at Hogwarts. It was taken in the Slytherin common room and Emilia could see her fifteen year-old self waving back at her, arm in arm with her friend Regulus.

"Oh Reg, what happened to you?" She didn't mean to say it aloud. The words reverberated around the empty room and suddenly Emilia couldn't move. Her arms and legs pinned together and she fell backwards on to the floor.

Narcissa Malfoy took the disillusionment charm off of herself. "I'd quite like to know that too." Narcissa picked Emilia's wand out of her pocket and held it tightly in her hand. "I'm going to undo the jinx, and you're going to answer all my questions or so help me I'll do more than immobilise you." Narcissa released Emilia's limbs and did not lower her wand. "Why are you here?"

Emilia rubbed her bruised legs from the fall, she was desperately trying not to seem cowed, but Narcissa cast an impressive figure silhouetted by the moonlight shining through the window. "I just wanted to look." Emilia replied quietly.

"Liar." Narcissa hissed. "What were you looking for in particular? What did Regulus have that you so badly wanted?"

Emilia considered her answer. "I wanted that photograph." She indicated the one on the bedside table. "I wanted a piece of him. Sirius won't even talk about him."

Narcissa smiled but it was without warmth or humour. "I'm going to warn you again, don't lie to me."

Emilia dropped the pretence. "I would have thought you'd have at least gotten used to lies after living with Lucius all these years."

Narcissa held her wand higher, her eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't talk about my husband unless you want me to cut out your tongue."

Emilia flopped on the bed looking unperturbed. "We both know you won't Narcissa, you're a bigger coward than your husband." She smiled nastily at her. "They all think you're a coward, your whole family, Regulus thought he was always protecting you, even Sirius and Andromeda don't condemn you for being allied with the Dark Lord, because you're _weak_."

Narcissa slashed her wand through the air and a deep score appeared in Emilia's face. She didn't look so confident anymore.

"What do you want with Sirius?" Narcissa's voice was like ice, and it cut right through Emilia's core. "You split up once, I can't believe your motives are any more benign this time around. What would your dear husband say?"

Comprehension dawned on Emilia's face. "You're the one who sent the letter, telling him about Lucius! You broke us up! I should have guessed."

"Of course I did." Narcissa replied. "I promised my sister that I would protect him."

"I did hear Bellatrix was always concerned for his welfare."

Furious, Narcissa made another deep score appear in Emilia's cheek. "Now, am I going to have to gouge you to pieces or are you going to tell me what you were looking for?"

Emilia smiled slowly. Her eyes hardened and she returned Narcissa's stare. "No."

Narcissa glared at her and conjured ropes which bound themselves around Emilia, confining her to this room. "I'm going to give you some time to think about that." Narcissa left Emilia bound in her dead cousin's bedroom. She had a familiar battle with her conscience as she descended the stairs and headed home.


	20. Chapter 7 - Missing Links

Chapter Seven – Missing Links

Although James did not confront Snape, he remained far too angry to speak to Lily. He was sleeping in Harry's bed and trying to avoid talking to her. Lily tried her best with him. From experience, she knew to leave him to cool off before talking to him, so a few days later she started making his favourite meals, suggesting that they buy tickets for his favourite Quidditch team, basically suggesting whatever she could think of that might make him happy. She had never been in this much trouble with him before, it'd been weeks and he was still ignoring her and Lily really didn't know what else she could try.

James knew he'd forgive Lily eventually; he was just having a difficult time coming round. In some rational part of his brain, he knew that it was a fairly minor transgression, he was angrier that she hadn't told him than about the kiss per se. He needed some space to get his head around it but he couldn't go anywhere. When they had fought before he'd go to Sirius's to cool down, but that wasn't possible anymore because of Emilia.

James felt uncomfortable thinking about Emilia because of what he'd seen at Christmas. He'd been so caught up in his own misery at the time that it hadn't really occurred to him what seeing Emilia and her husband meant. James hadn't told Sirius. He'd only seen him briefly at New Year before he was seconded back to Hogwarts, and Emilia had been with him then. A part of James felt like he'd been expecting something like this to happen, he had never trusted Emilia.

Sirius had a whole weekend off and he'd agreed to meet James for a drink after work on Friday night in London. Sirius knew that James and Lily weren't speaking and felt slight guilty for his involvement but it was not taking up a great amount of his mental energy. He hadn't heard from Emilia in ten days and was beginning to worry. He was already anxious when he got back to his flat.

"Emilia?" He called hopefully. But there was no reply, the flat was cold and empty. The fire hadn't been lit for days, the sofa looked like no one had sat on it, and there was no general mess from someone living there. Sirius dropped his bag by the front door and proceeded into his bedroom. The bed was made and the sheets were very cold, the pillows didn't have the indent that a sleeping head left. Emilia hadn't been here for days at least.

Sirius felt real panic start to creep in. Where on earth was she? He sent a message to James to go straight home and he'd meet him there. Thankfully Lily was already at the cottage when he got there. She wasn't overly pleased to see him.

"Have you seen Emilia?" He asked with no preamble.

Lily was taken aback and let him past her into the house. "Not since New Year." Lily replied. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't find her!" Sirius snapped. "I haven't heard from her and she hasn't been in the flat for some time."

Lily bit her lip. "Sirius," she prodded gently. "You don't think she's gone back home do you?"

Sirius looked at Lily in shock. "You mean to her husband?"

"It'd be a place to start." Lily explained. "I don't think she has but it would save you from worrying about something awful happening to her." Sirius still looked stricken. "Look, stay here, I can go up the road and see for you."

Lily darted out of the house before he could protest. Facing Emilia's furious husband would be a small price to pay for Sirius talking to James on her behalf, she would of course have done it anyway. Lily briskly knocked on the cottage door and to her relief someone answered, it was the grey-haired man from the photograph.

"Hello," she said brightly. "I'm a friend of Emilia's, I was just wondering if she was in?" Even to her own ears she sounded like a ten year old asking if her friend could come out to play, but she couldn't think of another way of asking whether Emilia was there.

"I'm sorry, she's not in." The man was slightly pinched and unpleasant, he looked at Lily like she was something unpleasant that he had found on his shoe. "I haven't seen her in two weeks, she's gone back on a business trip to Egypt with Gringotts."

"Back to Egypt?" Lily repeated.

"Yes." The man looked at Lily like she was an idiot. "She's been working on and off there since the summer. Now if you'll excuse me." He shut the door in Lily's face.

Lily was so surprised by what he had told her that she did not protest to his rudeness. Emilia had never left him, so she just told him that she was on a business trip whenever she saw Sirius. Why on earth was she doing that? Then another thought struck Lily. If Emilia wasn't with either her husband or Sirius, it looked like she was actually missing.

By the time Lily had re-entered the cottage James had arrived and the men were in deep discussion, breaking apart only when they saw her.

Sirius looked up at her expectantly but Lily just shook her head. Sirius didn't know if he was relieved or more anxious.

"Look mate, we'll find her, I'm sure she can't have gone far. Why don't you go to the bank and ask and I'll go back to yours and look for clues?" James knew they needed to stay proactive.

Sirius nodded. "What if we still haven't found her by Sunday night? I've only got the weekend off."

James patted him on the shoulder. "If that happens you stay here and I'll go to Hogwarts, it's temporary so we can square it with Scrimgeour. Now go to the bank before they close."

Sirius muttered a hurried thanks before disapparating out of the door.

"James," said Lily. "Emilia hasn't left her husband, he thinks she's on a business trip in Egypt."

Lily thought for an instant that she'd broken through to him but he resumed his coldness after a moment digesting her information. "I thought as much." He muttered and without saying anything else, left.

* * *

Sirius did not find Emilia that weekend and so James took up his post at the school, much to Harry's embarrassment and Snape's discomfort. Sirius was frantic. Gringotts had not heard from Emilia and they too were wondering where she was, even her mother hadn't heard a word. In desperation Sirius had gone to Scrimgeour to ask him if there had been any untoward reports, to Sirius's great surprise he was very helpful. He said he'd put a junior on to the case because he hadn't heard any reports of Dark Activity, he also told Sirius to take the week off, "I'm not being sentimental, Black, you're just no use to me if your mind's elsewhere. We can spare you this week." It at least made Sirius feel better about taking the time.

Sirius sat in Andromeda's living room going over and over everything with his cousin and her husband.

"It's just like she's vanished into thin air." His eyes had dark circles surrounding them, he was unshaven and his hands shook from excessive consumption of coffee and anxiety.

"Sirius when was the last time you slept?" Andromeda asked. She couldn't get over how awful he looked.

"I don't know, last week sometime, I can't sleep while she's out there." His voice had a tone of desperation. "But I don't know what to do."

Andromeda glanced at Ted. "Sirius you need to get some sleep. Don't interrupt. You said you don't know what to do, you need rest and that will give you some new ideas. You're no use to her in this state." Sirius still opened his mouth to protest. "I have a draught you can take so you won't dream. Stay here tonight and get some rest."

Sirius accepted grudgingly. He left for the guest bedroom and drunk the potion in one. Before his eyes closed his saw a roll of parchment on the bedside table signed 'Cissy'. Sirius was asleep moments later and thought that he imagined it.

Andromeda saw that he was safely sleeping and crept back downstairs.

"Wherever that girl is, it means no good." Andromeda told Ted.

Ted sighed and shook his head. "Dromeda, she's done nothing wrong. Sometimes I wonder if you think anyone would be good enough for Sirius."

"That's not true!" Andromeda said indignantly. "There's just something about that girl that I can't put my finger on."

Ted looked at her dubiously and looked back at his newspaper. Ted liked to keep up with the muggle times where the pictures stayed still.

"James Potter doesn't like her either," Andromeda didn't like the insinuation Ted had made, it would make her just like the rest of her family. "Neither does Narcissa."

"The only person who loves Sirius as much or perhaps more than you do is James Potter, he probably doesn't think anyone is good enough for him either." Ted was smiling, unaware of how annoyed Andromeda was getting. She sat with a haughty expression and crossed her arms. They didn't speak for a while, Ted was sat reading whilst Andromeda shot him irritated glances. "And speaking of Narcissa," Ted looked at her. "Are you planning on telling Sirius about your meetings?"

Andromeda dropped her haughty gaze and bit her lip. "I don't know. It's been so nice to see her and I don't want him to ruin it."

"You mean by shattering the glass?" Andromeda looked at Ted curiously. "He'll remind you that your on opposite sides and you'll realise that while you're on opposite sides building your relationship will just make things harder."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes. But I also understand why you want to see your sister again." Andromeda was taken off guard and softened.

"Thank you."

* * *

James had successfully managed to avoid Snape whilst he was at Hogwarts, and the suspicious activity had once again ceased. He was mildly surprised that his son's friend had temporarily transformed into a human cat. Harry was amazingly sketchy on the details of that one so he decided not to ask. Lily was sending him three owls a week, they started off apologetic, then irate that James was being such a child about the whole situation (he didn't even reply to those) and finally she stopped mentioning the incident and sent him conversational letters. He replied to her once a week to say that both he and Harry were fine and didn't mention the incident further. James was finally starting to calm down about the whole ordeal. It helped to boost his ego that whenever he saw Snape he scuttled away down a corridor.

"Dad," Harry repeated over breakfast. James had sat with the Gryffindor team the morning of the Quidditch match, he had been given time off to watch. Kingsley had indicated that it was to make James less miserable. "Oliver asked you a question." Harry nudged him with his elbow.

"Sorry Oliver, I was miles away." James replied. Oliver Wood was quizzing him about his day as Quidditch Captain. Ordinarily James would have loved to talk about his heyday and give him all the invaluable tips he had picked up. Today his mind was elsewhere. He had received a concerning letter from Sirius saying that he still hadn't found Emilia, and Scrimgeour was saying that he had to come back to work next week, otherwise they'd replace him. James was furious but there was nothing he could do, he planned to talk to Dumbledore at the first opportunity out of sheer desperation.

"Team, pitch!" Oliver Wood declared, and Harry, along with the rest of the team, scrambled to their feet.

"Where's Hermione?" James asked Ron as they trailed behind the team. Harry turned back to catch up with them.

"She ran off somewhere," Ron shrugged.

"Library I think." Harry added.

"It's always a safe bet."

James snorted. "Just like your mum. I always found her at the library. Mind you, normally she was hiding there from me." He smiled despite himself.

They walked out into the biting air towards the Quidditch pitch. The atmosphere on Quidditch days was unlike anything else at Hogwarts, there was a tense excitement and for the team it was a wonderful mixture of terror and exhilaration. James put Sirius aside in his mind as he walked out, and for a moment he pretended that he was about to step on the pitch and chase a Quaffle.

McGonagall provided an abrupt end to James's fantasy.

"Potter!" She said in relief. Harry and James shared an amused glance. McGonagall sensed this and tried again. "James. The match has been cancelled." She gave him a meaningful look. "Potter, Weasley, you had better come with me. Dumbledore would like to see you directly, James."

"What's happened?" He asked her very quietly, only Harry and Ron could hear.

"Hermione Granger has been attacked." Her tone was very sad. "She's in the hospital wing, petrified, I thought you two would like to see her."

Harry and Ron shared horrified expressions and nodded insistently. James squeezed Harry's shoulder, he didn't know whether he was comforting himself or his son.

Harry looked up at James pleadingly, "you can't tell mum."

McGonagall whisked the boys off before James could reply and he ran up to Dumbledore's office. Their conversation didn't last long, Dumbledore just implied that if they didn't find the cause soon, the school would have to close. James was starting to see the sense in closing the school. For the first time since the attacks, he agreed with Lily and wanted Harry out of there immediately.

After he'd seen Dumbledore, James caught a brief glimpse of Hermione lying motionless in the hospital wing when he went to escort the boys back up to the tower. All three of them were very quiet.

"Dad, what's going to happen if these attacks don't stop?" Harry asked. James stopped mid-corridor and looked directly at him.

James looked down at his son with knots in his stomach. "I really don't know."

"Are you any closer to figuring out what's doing it?"

James sighed and shook his head. "We need to get to the tower, we shouldn't linger in corridors." He led them back on their original course.

Harry and Ron dragged behind, looking at each other in grim agreement.

"Dad, we may know who's behind it, we just don't want to believe it." James turned round in astonishment.

"I think this would be a really good time to let me know."

And so, they spent the rest of the journey discussing what Harry had seen in the diary. James was incredulous, not only that they were suspecting _Hagrid_, but because he'd been inside a memory, something that took powerful magic and Harry had just decided not to mention it.

At the portrait of the Fat Lady, James looked at them seriously. "I will check this out. Do not, and I really mean it boys, do not look into it yourself; this is not kids' work. Harry, if I find out that you've done any more digging, I will let mum pull you out of the school. Understood?"

Harry and Ron nodded solemnly and turned to walk back into the common room. James grabbed Harry and gave him a proper hug. "Be careful, this really is dangerous."

Once he'd lost sight of them James knew there was one more thing that he had to do.

_Lil,_

_Hermione Grainger has been attacked. Harry and Ron are devastated but it looks like Professor Sprout's Mandrakes are maturing and she'll be able to revive them soon. _

_ I'm so sorry I overreacted. This has gone on too long and life's too short. _

_ I love you and forgive you,_

_ Can you forgive me?_

_James. _

Lily had never been more relieved and horrified at any piece of post.

* * *

Narcissa let Emilia go after almost four weeks of capture. Kreacher had seen to feeding her and tending to her basic needs, but she was locked inside the house without a wand. One day, Lucius had come home from the ministry and mentioned that she was missing. Alarm bells started ringing for Narcissa, this had gone on long enough. When Lucius was next occupied, she slipped out of their manor and returned to Grimmauld Place.

"Hello Narcissa." Emilia greeted her in a bored voice.

"Hello." Narcissa nodded. "I think it's finally time for you to tell me what you were doing in my cousin's bedroom? What were you looking for?" Narcissa was relieved to hear that her voice was cold and steady, this was her last chance to find out.

Emilia considered the blonde woman, the one she had heard was weak. Emilia had begun to see that Narcissa wasn't weak at all, she had the same steely determination that Sirius had when working on a particularly tricky case. For the first time, she could see their resemblance. Emilia sat on the floor and weighed up her options, she desperately wanted to leave this old house.

"I'm not going to wait much longer." Narcissa held her wand pointed at Emilia's head. Her hand was steady.

"I'm looking for something Regulus had a long time ago." Emilia stared straight ahead of her, not looking at Narcissa at all. "A golden locket, it was what he died retrieving."

Narcissa felt the bottom drop out of her stomach and she leant against the wall for support. They had always been told that Regulus died deserting the Death Eaters, Lucius had forbade her from mourning him because he was a traitor.

"Why do you want it?" Narcissa whispered.

"It belonged to the Dark Lord. I was helping Peter Pettigrew, he said that the Dark Lord would forgive him if I could get the locket."

"What's so special about this locket?"

Emilia looked directly at Narcissa now. "I really don't know."

Narcissa looked at Emilia in pure fury. "It was always a ploy with Sirius, wasn't it? This was always what you wanted." Emilia nodded, her jaw set. "You're going to leave him and you will not tell him why, and you will not return to him. This will not continue. And if I ever find you searching this house again, I will kill you." Narcissa gave Emilia her wand back. "Leave."

Emilia scrambled for her feet towards the door. "Narcissa, I do care for Sirius a great deal. I'd have thought you of all people would understand my position."

Narcissa was offended. "Why would _I_ understand?"

"Because Peter's my cousin and I was trying to help him." Emilia held Narcissa's shocked gaze. "What do I tell Sirius?"

"Anything but the truth." Narcissa said firmly. "Just stay away."

Emilia nodded; there was definite regret in her eyes. There was nothing she could say to make Narcissa understand that it was never all a lie.

Narcissa made sure Emilia had left the house before she sighed with relief and slumped down the wall. The answers had not been what she had expected and she was overwhelmed with fear. The Dark Lord's return was the last thing Narcissa possibly desired.

* * *

When Sirius arrived home that evening after another hard day of searching for Emilia he found her sat on the sofa.

Emilia registered the shock and relief on his face. She closed her mind and hid everything she felt. Before he could say anything she handed him a note and whispered I'm sorry. Then she was out of the door.

Sirius opened the letter with trembling hands.

_I can't do this anymore. We were wrong to think it would work this time. It's all been a horrible mistake. _

_ Please don't come after me, it'll just make this harder. _

_ Emilia. _

Sirius re-read the short note several times. At first he thought it was some kind of joke, but the more he read it the joke became less clear. How could he have been so stupid? How had he let her do this to him _twice_?

There was a soft knock on the door and Sirius jumped to his feet. This wasn't happening, that was her coming to apologise because she had made a mistake. His heart flopped when he saw Lily standing at the door.

"I was just coming to check on you." She explained. He walked back in to the flat without saying anything so Lily followed him in. "Sirius has something else happened?"

He couldn't speak, he just handed her Emilia's note.

Lily looked up at him in horror. "I'm so sorry." She breathed. "Did you see her?" Sirius nodded. Lily bit her lip in indecision. It was now or never if she was going to tell him. "Sirius, she never left her husband."

"What?" He croaked.

"The night you said she was missing her husband told me she was in Egypt on business again. That's where he thought she was when she was with you."

"But they work at the same bank!" Sirius exploded. "Of course he knew that she wasn't in bloody Egypt!"

Lily had forgotten this, it had been so long since Emilia had discussed her husband. "Then why did he say she was there?"

"I don't know." He snapped. "I don't understand any of what's going on. I don't know where she was and I don't know why she left."

"Oh Sirius." Lily tried to squeeze his arm but he withdrew.

"Don't. I really don't want sympathy." He was terse and cold, pacing the room. Lily had seen him in a temper often enough to know that it would pass and that she shouldn't leave. They were there ten minutes in silence. Lily felt overwhelmed with guilt, she had pushed them together, James had been right all along, why hadn't she just left well alone?

Sirius's brain was full of unanswered questions. His disbelief and curiosity were holding the hurt and anger away as much as they could.

A silver Patronus in the shape of stag arrived and James's voice filled the silence of the room.

"The kids think that Hagrid opened the Chamber 50 years ago. Dumbledore never believed it but someone's told Fudge and he's on his way. If we can't stop him, Hagrid's going to Azkaban."

Sirius jumped to his feet and grabbed his cloak. He took the empty trunk on the bed and shouted "_Pack!" _clothes started jumping into the trunk of their own accord, it wasn't the neatest job but it would do.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked in surprise, following him around the flat.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts." He said tersely. "I can't do anything about Emilia now, but I can have a damn good try at saving Hagrid." He left before Lily could say anything else.


	21. Chapter 8 - Like a Lightning Bolt

Chapter Eight – Like a Lightening Bolt

Harry and Ron had just thrown the cloak over them in time to see Dumbledore, Sirius, and the man they presumed to be the Minister for Magic, enter Hagrid's cabin.

"Minister, this is utterly ridiculous. Hagrid has been nothing but cooperative with our investigation." Sirius began.

"I agree, Cornelius. Hagrid has my full support and confidence." Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.

"Yes well," Fudge looked uncomfortable. Harry could see why his dad didn't respect Fudge much, he was hardly the picture of a fearless leader. "Four muggle borns have been attacked now, enough is enough."

"But there is _no_ proof that Hagrid had anything to do with this." insisted Sirius.

"Black, this is none of your concern and it is not in your job description."

"Cornelius," Dumbledore began firmly, "Sirius is quite correct that you cannot send this man to Azkaban without proof."

"Enough." Fudge looked flustered. "You are both employed under my administration and you do not have the authority to overturn any decision I make." He didn't dare look at Dumbledore, his words were directed at Sirius.

Sirius made to retort but Dumbledore gave him a warning stare. The atmosphere in the cabin became very tense and still Hagrid didn't say anything. Just as Hagrid began to speak in his defence-

_Mr Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black travelling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl. _

_ "Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good …"_

_ "What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!" _

_ "My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your – er – d'you call this a house?" said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the Headmaster was here."_

_ "And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes._

_ "_Dreadful_ thing, Dumbledore," said Mr Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension – you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? … At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an _awful _loss that would be to the school." _(J.K. Rowling- _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, p.194)_

Sirius's temper snapped seeing Malfoy's smug face and hearing the utter bigoted vitriol he spoke.

"How many people did you have to threaten to get those signatures, Malfoy? Or did you pay someone to do it for you? I remember that you never liked to dirty your own hands if you could help it."

Fudge blustered, "Well now see here Black, you cannot say that to a large ministry benefactor, but well, er, Lucius we _need _Dumbledore."

Dumbledore remained silent for a moment. "I see the governors have made a decision." He said it quietly but his tone was resolute. He didn't take his eyes from Lucius Malfoy. "The Aurors will remain here in my absence?"

It was not a question, it was an instruction and yet Fudge blustered in answering that they would.

_"However,_" _said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly, so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only _truly _have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it_."

Harry and Ron seemed to be the only people in the room who registered Dumbledore's words, but they couldn't understand how on earth he knew that they were there.

"This is an awful mistake!" Sirius glared at the minister and Malfoy.

"Ah, Black, I'd keep a check on that temper of yours." Lucius's eyes glittered malevolently and Sirius reached for his wand.

"Sirius." Dumbledore held his arm. "Calm down. You have to protect the school in my absence."

Sirius sat down in Hagrid's oversized armchair, unable to do anything but watch as Hagrid and Dumbledore were led out. Hagrid's parting words about the spiders only confused him. Fang the bloodhound rested his head on Sirius's lap.

Harry and Ron threw off the cloak when they were sure that the procession had gone.

"Merlin's beard Harry!" Sirius held his hand over his heart. "What on _earth _are you two doing here?"

Harry and Ron sat on the other seat facing him. "We came to ask Hagrid about the Chamber, but you lot interrupted us before he could say."

"Hagrid didn't open the Chamber of Secrets, you couldn't honestly believe he'd do that?"

"Not on purpose." Harry agreed. "But we didn't know where else to start."

"You shouldn't be starting anywhere! You should leave it well alone." Sirius had lost his patience. "You're being so bloody irresponsible. Safety in the school is going to increase a million fold tomorrow and if you don't stick to it I'm telling your mum about all of this."

Harry had never heard Sirius speak so harshly before, he had only ever heard him laughing and cracking jokes. The stressed out man in front of him was not welcoming.

"We're going back up to the castle, now." Harry and Ron threw the cloak over them and marched a step behind Sirius all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, they shared silent glances but neither one said anything. When they were near Gryffindor Tower, Sirius stopped and muttered very quietly to the boys. "Next time you go on an adventure I want you to bear in mind how very hard we've all worked to keep you alive, Harry." He didn't say another word as they walked through the portrait.

Harry didn't tell Ron how much Sirius's attitude had disturbed him. And yet, over the following weeks Harry spent a lot of time searching for spiders.

* * *

Remus sat in James and Lily's living room with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

"So she just left?" He reiterated and the Potters nodded. "And we don't know why."

"Her and her husband definitely seem like they're still together." James insisted.

"But Sirius is right, they work at the same bank, she couldn't lie to him and say she was away."

"Which begs the question of what she was up to." Remus surmised. "I can't believe any of this, it's too weird. First she demands they have a baby, next she disappears for weeks and then she leaves without saying why."

"You don't think she's pregnant, do you?" Lily asked horrified.

James and Remus looked up in surprise. "I don't know. I suppose it's possible." Remus sighed. "But I still don't understand why that would cause her to leave. Nothing adds up."

"You can say that again," James took a long sip from his mug. "I knew they were a mistake, I _knew _it."

"I'm sorry." It felt like the thousandth time Lily had said it, James waved it away kindly, he didn't blame her.

"Have you bumped into her on the road?"

James and Lily shook their heads. "We've been too busy to go down there, and, well, I didn't think Sirius would like it." Lily answered.

"At least he's keeping occupied at Hogwarts, otherwise I'd hate to see what he'd be like." Remus shuddered at the thought.

It was the first time Remus had been round in a while. Lily thought he looked awful. He was thinner and his face was more pinched than she remembered it. There were even streaks of grey appearing in his hair.

"Remus are you alright?" asked Lily.

"Me?" He was surprised. "I'm fine." Lily continued to look at him. "Well, actually, I've been better. I'm having so much trouble holding on to a job, and it's affecting Ronnie and I more than I would like. But," he tried to sound matter of fact. "Sirius is a bigger problem right now."

"Why don't we take a walk up the road," James suggested. "Visit old Monty at the pub, take in the scenery on the way…"

"I'll just get my wand."

The three of them walked slowly up the rural lane, they tried to be surreptitious outside Emilia's house but there was no need. The house was empty and the windows had been boarded.

"I wonder where they've gone," muttered James. He opened the gate and walked up to the house, Remus and Lily followed. James tried the front door but it was locked.

"_Alohomora!" _The door swung open revealing a dark wooden corridor. "Come on," he said to the other two.

"This place is completely empty." Lily said in amazement, having been the only one to enter the place previously. "It's like they never lived here."

The rooms were covered with dust-sheets, the fires were cold and there were no working lights anywhere.

"How did she get him to move house?" Remus asked. "None of this makes sense."

The front door banged and they all jumped and held their wands out waiting.

"Why are you intruding on this property?" It was a small, plump man holding a wand and a clipboard; he had a nasal and unpleasant tone to his voice. "Who are you?" He barked at them.

"We're neighbours. Our friends lived here a week ago and we were wondering where they'd gone." James explained in the friendliest voice that he could muster.

"Don't be ridiculous. No one had lived here in years." He snapped. "I look after the property for the owners."

James, Lily and Remus exchanged surprised expressions. What on earth had Emilia been doing here?

* * *

As Sirius had predicted, with Dumbledore gone the security of the school had tightened to a suffocating degree. He himself was occasionally in charge of shepherding students between dinner and their common rooms. He kept a close eye on Harry, who was indeed keeping his head down. Harry wasn't particularly friendly towards him though, Sirius was worried that his temper the other night had gotten the better of him. He reasoned that even if he had been harsh, it was worth it to make Harry stay safe.

Tonks had noticed Harry's coolness towards Sirius one evening when they had walked the students back and were patrolling the empty corridors.

"Have you two had words?"

"I just told him not to go looking for clues," answered Sirius. "It's just I've never had to tell him _not_ to do anything before."

"Ah." Tonks nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, he'll come around." They continued to walk in silence; the only sound was their feet pounding on the stone floor. "So, how are you?"

Sirius smiled despite himself. "Has your mum been sending you endless letters?"

Tonks blushed. "Well, you know, a few. She said you weren't answering hers."

"And of course she assumed that meant she should just keep asking."

"You've known her longer than me, you didn't think she'd give up did you?"

Sirius laughed a bit, it was the first time in weeks. "I suppose not." The sound of their footsteps filled the silence that they lapsed back into. "The last time I tried to ignore her was after she left home and I was angry that she left me there."

Tonks tried not to let on how surprised she was that Sirius had offered up this information, neither he nor her mother talked about their childhood very much.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer though. She came to Hogsmeade one weekend and made me sit there while she apologised. Narcissa wouldn't go to meet her because she was too worried that Lucius Malfoy would hear, but she asked me about it afterwards and wanted me to pass on messages, but she wouldn't talk to Andromeda herself for fear of Lucius finding out."

"She seems to have changed her mind now."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked immediately. "This was twenty years ago."

"She's started meeting mum at the old house." Tonks whispered, fearing Peeves would hear.

Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I can't believe that. I bet she hasn't told Lucius." Sirius had a sudden thought. He'd been so miserable he hadn't seen what was right in front of him. "Lucius Malfoy." He repeated. "I'm such an idiot! Why was he in such a rush to get Dumbledore out of the way? Why would he bother threatening the governors at all? He could just sit back and watch the carnage, why would he get involved?"

"He's always wanted Dumbledore out, he's your typical pureblood bigot. Dumbledore's pro-muggle and you know how his lot feel about that." Tonks replied, unconcerned.

Sirius shook his head and picked up the pace. "But why now? What's happening now?"

"The Chamber of Secrets." Tonks answered, but she was still bewildered.

"Exactly!" Sirius was almost jogging. "I need to find Kingsley."

"I still don't understand!" Tonks was a few paces behind him and then it hit her. "You think Malfoy has something to do with the Chamber? But they're not the heirs!"

"They don't have to be. And they didn't have to do it directly.." Sirius wasn't telling Tonks the whole story and she wasn't following. "He's in such a hurry to get Dumbledore out because he's the one behind it all! He just didn't get his hands dirty, but he knows, he never gets his hands dirty!"

"But how?" Tonks stopped and pulled him back.

"I don't know." Sirius said impatiently. "But I know I'm right." He fell silent and looked up at Tonks urgently. "How does your mum get in contact with Narcissa?"

"Even if Malfoy is behind this, and that's a big if, he won't have told her!"

"You don't know Cissy," Sirius insisted. "She doesn't miss anything, she's sharp, sharper than Malfoy. If she's talking to your mum she's coming round, she might just tell me." Sirius wouldn't listen to any of Tonks's protests that he was skipping too far ahead. "Tell Kingsley where I've gone!"

He ran flat out until he could get beyond the boundaries and disapparate, passing McGonagall and knocking her slightly on the way. "Black!" She called angrily. "You may not be a student anymore but running in the halls is still not permitted!" Tonks caught up to her panting. "Nymphadora, what is going on?"

"He thinks he's figured something out." Tonks struggled for breath and clutched a stitch at her side. "I don't understand what, he wasn't making sense. He's gone to see my mum."

McGonagall shook her head. "He has not got permission to leave the school!"

"I told him that, but he says it's important."

"That boy has not changed." McGonagall couldn't decide whether to be cross or resigned. "I suppose we'll just have to wait to see what he finds."

* * *

Harry and Ron left the forest and ran flat out to the castle. They threw the cloak over them and began to search for Sirius. To their initial relief, they ran straight into Tonks.

"He's not here." She said, after she had gotten over the shock at their appearance.

"Where's he gone?" Harry demanded.

"God knows, he wasn't making sense." She shrugged. "Hopefully he'll be back tomorrow, you should look for him then. Come on, I'll take you back up to your dorm." Harry and Ron followed, having a silent debate about what they should do.

"We just have to wait until tomorrow, if he's back we'll tell him and if not we'll tell someone else." Harry whispered. "Let's give it until tomorrow."

"I'm glad I wasn't in Gryffindor," Tonks said, unaware of anything unusual. "It's a really long walk to your house."

* * *

Sirius banged on Andromeda's door. She answered in alarm.

"What on earth? It's the middle of the night Sirius! What's going on?" She wrapped her dressing gown more tightly around her middle.

"You're seeing Narcissa." His brain was in overdrive.

"Did Nymphadora tell you? I'm sorry if you're upset-" Andromeda began but he cut her off.

"No, no. I'm not upset, I'm delighted. How do you contact her without Lucius finding out?"

Andromeda looked startled. "Sirius you're not making any sense. Sit down, take a breath."

"No!" Sirius said dismissively. "This is really, really important, Dromeda." He held her by either shoulder. "Now please tell me how you can contact Narcissa?"

"She sends me a note. I never contact her." Andromeda said apologetically.

"Never?" Sirius asked in dismay.

"Well only, once, initially to say we were selling the house."

"Andromeda," Sirius was struck by an idea. "I need you to write and tell her that there's a buyer for the house and she needs to collect some things. She'll understand that you want to meet her and it doesn't matter if Lucius reads it." Andromeda agreed, but she was concerned about the fanatic light in his eyes.

"And tell her that the buyer is coming at noon." Sirius said as he headed out the door. "Thank you!"

"But you haven't told me what any of this is about!" Andromeda was never heard, he had already disappeared into thin air.

Ted was finally woken by the noise and came down the stairs. "What was that about?"

"I think Sirius has lost his mind."

* * *

Sirius went to the house at eleven am the next day. He didn't want to risk missing Narcissa, it was too important.

He sat at the kitchen table and drummed his fingers on the wood impatiently. He'd amused himself for ten minutes watching Kreacher struggling against his bond to obey and his determination not to serve Sirius when he was asked to make him a cup of tea.

Finally, at quarter to twelve Narcissa appeared in the kitchen. Sirius hadn't anticipated how awkward it would be between them, they hadn't been alone in the same room since he was sixteen and she had begged him not to go.

"Cissy," he tried to keep his tone friendly, he didn't want to scare her off.

"Sirius." Her tone was surprised but not unfriendly. "I thought I was meeting Andromeda."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't think you'd come if it was me." He gestured to the table. "Please sit."

She did so but slowly and nervously. "How are you?"

"I'm well thank you. Yourself?" He could feel the corners of his mouth twitching. After everything that had happened, here they were exchanging pleasantries.

"Well thank you." She nodded stiffly.

"Cissy," Sirius said kindly. "I need something from you."

Narcissa was shocked. What did he know about Emilia? He couldn't know anything, he wouldn't be this calm, would he?

"Please hear me out," he said urgently. "I'm talking to my cousin, the one who always protected me when we were children, the one who wouldn't hurt an innocent person." He looked at her directly, and although she desperately wanted to, she didn't look away. "Cissy, how did Lucius open the Chamber of Secrets?"

Narcissa began to panic. It was the choice she had been dreading ever since she had struck up contact with Andromeda, Lucius or her family? "I don't know." She hedged.

"Cissy, please tell me, innocent lives depend on this." Sirius kept his voice gentle, trying to keep any urgency from it. He approached her as one would a scared lamb. "You're not a monster."

"He planted a diary." Narcissa looked at floor. "I don't know how it works, but it has something to do with a diary."

"Where did he plant the diary?"

Narcissa looked up hesitantly. "On the youngest Weasley child, their daughter."

Sirius breathed in relief. "Who is the heir to Slytherin?"

"_Him_." Was all Narcissa could bring herself to say. "I don't know anymore, I promise."

Sirius nodded. He needed to go back to school immediately. He could stop it all. "Cissy, you can still get out." He looked at her pleadingly. "You don't have to be with that monster."

"I can't leave my son." Her tone was resolute.

Sirius nodded, he was regretful that his cousin still existed in that cold shell, it would have been easier if she were evil. "Thank you for this."

Narcissa smiled. "Don't get yourself killed."

Sirius smiled despite himself. "I'll be fine. Watch your back, Cis, it's a dangerous time to be a Malfoy."

Narcissa watched him go with regret. He would never know what she'd done for him. He thought she didn't care, perhaps that was better. Narcissa looked around the dark cavernous kitchen of her childhood and knew that this time, she would never come back or see her family again. It was for the best. After all, she'd chosen her side, and one couldn't go back on their decisions.

* * *

When Sirius returned to Hogwarts it was clear that something had happened. He ran straight into a furious McGonagall.

"Where have you been?" She shouted and led him up into Dumbledore's office. "Black, you've been utterly irresponsible to a degree that I wouldn't have believed!"

"Professor listen." Sirius said. "I've been chasing a lead. I know who opened the Chamber of Secrets, but she didn't mean to, she was being used."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"It's Arthur Weasley's daughter."

"It can't be." She sounded tired.

"But it is! You see-"

"Black." She cut him off. "It cannot be Ginny Weasley, she has been taken into the chamber."

"WHAT?" He stood up. "Why aren't we doing anything?"

"Gilderoy has gone to deal with it apparently."

"Of course he hasn't! The man's a complete fraud, you know that."

"Sirius." She said sternly. "Without knowing where the entrance is there is nothing we can do."

The name Ginny Weasley echoed around Sirius's brain. It was Ron's sister, Harry's best friend Ron. What if they… no but how would they know where the entrance was?

Sirius ran to Lockhart's office. He found his wand discarded on the desk and a half packed trunk. Disconcerted by the scene, and the amount of Lockhart portraits waving at him, Sirius left and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

"There you are! McGonagall said you were back, what happened?" Tonks asked eagerly when he bumped into her on the staircase.

"It was Malfoy, I told you." Sirius was certain that Harry would be in the common room but he needed to check, just in case.

"What?" Tonks was surprised.

Sirius explained everything, everything he had suspected to everything Narcissa had told him.

"Blimey. What an evil git!" Tonks exclaimed. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Don't worry about it." They ascended another staircase.

"Did Harry find you?"

"Why would Harry have found me?" He stopped midstep and Tonks walked into his back.

"He was looking for you last night, it looked important, him and Ron were under that cloak and they just appeared, they scared me half to death!"

"Do you know what they wanted?" Sirius's voice was urgent.

Tonks shook her head.

Sirius abruptly changed direction and headed downstairs at speedy pace.

"Where are you going?" Tonks called after him.

"We need Dumbledore, they've gone into the Chamber after Ginny!"


	22. Chapter 9 - And So it Begins

Chapter Nine- And So it Begins

Dirty, tired and shaken, Harry sat opposite Professor Dumbledore clutching the tattered remains of a diary. He had just finished telling Dumbledore what had happened in the chamber.

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry handed him the diary and he turned it over in his hands.

"Have you been reinstated?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Indeed." Dumbledore beamed. "It appeared the signatures in favour of my departure didn't sign the parchment of entirely their own free will." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Harry grinned. "All is well once again."

"If you had just _waited_ it would have only taken a little longer." Sirius muttered from where he was sitting in the corner of the room.

Once Harry had disappeared, Sirius couldn't go after him because the only piece of the puzzle he missed was the location of the entrance to the chamber. Sirius had sent a message to Dumbledore, who thankfully arrived almost immediately and managed to send Harry the equipment he needed, saving his life. Dumbledore had definitely been worried, but Sirius could also see the intrigue on his face when he told him where Harry was. When Harry had returned safely with Ron, Ginny and a bemused Gilderoy Lockhart, who didn't seem to know who he was, Dumbledore had shone with pride, whilst Sirius thought he might collapse with relief.

"I didn't know where you were," protested Harry. "She could have been dead by the time you got back."

"You could have told someone else! Kingsley, Tonks, McGonagall, Flitwick, the list is pretty endless, Harry."

"We did tell a teacher, we took Lockhart."

"Lockhart! No offence professor," Sirius indicated Dumbledore, "but taking Fang down there with you would have been just as useful."

Dumbledore smiled slightly at Harry. "It would appear that Gilderoy exaggerated his talents somewhat."

"Harry you had millions of opportunities to tell someone what you were up to and you didn't. You could have been killed yet again." Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "Would it have killed you just to let us do our jobs?"

Harry held his ground. "I told dad about the diary. You knew we went to ask Hagrid what actually happened. I told you I thought Malfoy was the heir, and we _tried_ to tell you when we figured out where the entrance was."

Sirius couldn't think of a response. "How did you figure out where the entrance was?"

"Aragog told us a girl died in a bathroom, it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and she never left."

"Clever." Sirius said slowly, nodding. "I didn't make that connection."

"Hermione figured out what the monster was and how it moved." Harry continued. "But she was petrified before she could tell anyone, the answers were in her hand."

Sirius absorbed everything Harry said, he couldn't deny they'd done an excellent job. "Just one thing Harry, who is Aragog?"

"Ah," Harry thought they might hit this snag. "He's the Acromantula that Hagrid keeps in the forest. I wouldn't talk to him if I were you, his descendants tried to eat Ron and I." Harry could have laughed at the astonished look on Sirius's face, instead he capitalised on his silence. "So is Hagrid going to come back?"

"Indeed!" Dumbledore looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the entire conversation. Harry noted that Dumbledore hadn't once reprimanded him for his actions; in Harry's opinion he had looked mildly impressed.

Lucius Malfoy burst into the room and Sirius jumped to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius snapped. "I don't know how you dare show your face."

Lucius looked Sirius up and down derisively. "I got word that you had returned Dumbledore, and I'll think you'll find-"

"Ah, I think you'll find that opinions have been altered. Although those particular opinions have intimated they'd prefer it if you didn't question them or invite yourself to their homes much in the manner that you have appeared in my office." Dumbledore's tone was polite but there was a power behind every word he said.

Lucius Malfoy's pale face was tinged with an unpleasant pink colour, he was momentarily lost for words.

A small greyish elf with enormous eyes appeared behind him and waved at Harry.

Before Harry could register Dobby, Lucius Malfoy had kicked him out of Dumbledore's office and Harry could hear them thumping down the stairs.

"Professor," Harry was struck by an idea. "Can I return this to Mr Malfoy?"

Dumbledore's eyes shined in understanding. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, Harry. Quickly, now."

Harry raced from the room. And Sirius moved in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"He is extraordinary." Dumbledore noted, as one might comment on the weather.

"He has a death wish." Sirius corrected. "He's foolhardy and too brave and clever for his own good."

"He reminds me of quite a few people you may know."

Sirius smiled despite himself but sobered up quickly. "Voldemort seems to get closer every year."

Dumbledore didn't smile. "We've only ever been in the eye of the storm." Dumbledore looked at the shining sword of Gryffindor that had recently been placed in his office. "But we do know that Harry will rise spectacularly to the darkness."

"I wish we could get Malfoy for that diary." Sirius looked at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus despite his best efforts not to.

"There is no chance Narcissa would come forward? Or reassess her position?"

Sirius shook his head, for the first time in almost twenty years he felt a pang for Cissy. "She can't leave her son. Once she's made up her mind no one could change it."

"Such a shame." Dumbledore's voice was so gentle that Sirius wondered if he could read his mind.

Once Sirius had left Dumbledore's office to go home, Dumbledore addressed an old headmaster.

"You know, Phineas, I think there may be hope for your family."

* * *

Term wrapped up swiftly after the Chamber of Secrets had been closed for good. The petrified were revived, Hagrid had returned and Malfoy was furious. Gryffindor even won the House Championship for the second year running. All in all, in Harry's opinion, everything was the way it should be.

They were two weeks into the summer holidays and Harry, Ron and Hermione were enjoying a particularly sunny day in Harry's garden at Godric's Hollow.

"I've never seen one of these before." Hermione picked up the rather potato-like garden gnome. "Aren't they funny?"

"They're ruddy gits." Ron insisted and stay away from their-"

"OUCH!"

"Teeth." Ron winced. He patted Hermione on the shoulder kindly. "We've all been there."

"Ron don't move." Hermione said sharply and before he could do anything she had swiped a spider around the size of a ten pence piece from his arm.

Ron shuddered but his fear level had somewhat decreased. Hermione noticed this.

"Don't tell me you like spiders now?"

"No." Ron shook his head insistently. "But when you've met one the size of a house, the normal ones aren't as terrifying." Ron added a further qualification. "But they're still not exactly nice."

Harry laughed, after you had escaped a coven of flesh hungry spiders you could see the funny side. "Reckon the stuff in Care of Magical Creatures next year will be as dangerous as that?"

"Of course not," Hermione began listing the creatures the ministry had set out as appropriate while Harry and Ron grinned. Everything had truly returned back to normal.

James watched the children laughing in the garden and smiled. The front door sounded and Lily walked into the kitchen looking flustered.

"What's up?" James asked immediately.

"Veronica's handed in her notice, she's moving back to France." Lily slumped at the kitchen table and James sat opposite her.

"Is Remus going too?"

Lily shook her head. "That's the other thing, they broke up nearly a month ago!"

James was appalled. "Why?"

"Apparently it just wasn't working. It was the stuff he was saying before everything got sorted with the Chamber."

"Well why didn't he mention it?"

Lily glanced to the happy children in the garden and softened. "I think between Sirius and Harry, he might have thought that we had enough going on."

"Poor Remus." James sighed and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Have you had any luck finding out Emilia was doing in that house?" Lily asked, indicating the expansive records that James had spread over the table.

"None." He shook his head. "But I don't think I'll be looking into it much longer. Sirius came round this morning and told me he's been trying to find out what happened, and I think we should leave him to it."

"You mean that we shouldn't get further involved unless he asks?"

James nodded. "From now on, let's endeavour to interfere with other people's lives as little as possible."

"Agreed." Lily said wearily. James waved his wand and all the parchment disappeared. They sat watching the children on the garden in quiet contentment.

"You know, the one thing I'm relieved about is that Harry wasn't lying about the elf." They'd given him a sincere apology when he'd come home, which he accepted as gracefully as one who'd been in the right all along could.

James looked at her and snorted. "I think you need to prioritise there, Lil."

Lily looked back at him and with a steady conviction in her voice, said, "I am."

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting in his old house in Spinner's End reading. He enjoyed to spend his holidays alone, it was a blessed relief after spending the rest of the year dealing with loud, unruly students. There was loud and clear knock on the door. At first, Snape didn't bother getting up. Neighbourhood children often thought that it was amusing to knock on his door and immediately run away, in another lifetime he would have perhaps cursed them. There was another knock. Snape slowly put his book down and walked the few paces to the front door. He peered out and to his enormous surprise he saw Albus Dumbledore.

Snape hurriedly unbolted the door and ushered the Headmaster in. Dumbledore's manner was grave and with a heavy heart, Snape realised that this was more than just a friendly house call.

"Peter Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban." Dumbledore looked Severus Snape directly in the eye. "Severus, it's starting. Can I count on you?"

Snape hesitated. He remembered how painful his last conversation with Lily had been and how much pity she carried in her voice. He thought about her beautiful face, those startling green eyes and the mass of deep red hair. He wasn't aware he was replying as he told Dumbledore, "yes."

"Very good." Dumbledore was brisk but satisfied. "I have two immediate requests if you'd be so kind as to hear them." Snape nodded and the two men sat down. Snape's little living room became immediately cramped when it housed more than one occupant. "Firstly, I would like you to start making regular draughts of the Wolfsbane potion, if you would consent. And secondly, I require a rather more delicate task." Dumbledore held his gaze. "You are still friendly with Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes." Snape said slowly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. It is very important that you remain on good terms. Severus, it is very important for our cause that you befriend Narcissa Malfoy."

"Do you think she could be turned?"

"I am very hopeful." Dumbledore stood up and shook Snape's hand. "As always, I appreciate your loyalty and discretion."

"Dumbledore," Snape began. "For whom am I supplying Wolfsbane?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Remus Lupin, he shall be joining our staff next year. And if you don't mind my departing, I am just on my way to tell him."

Snape didn't have time to say anything else before Dumbledore had disappeared. He muttered darkly under his breath and went back to his living room. He couldn't pick up his book again, in a matter of moments everything had changed. Snape often noted how Dumbledore's presence rarely meant good tidings for him.

* * *

By the time Dumbledore reached the Potter's house that evening he was very tired. Convincing Remus Lupin to take the post had been more difficult than Dumbledore had anticipated and subsequently he was an hour behind schedule, and he still had much to do.

He knocked twice and Lily answered the door. "Albus!" She exclaimed. "What a wonderful surprise, do come in."

Dumbledore followed her into her sitting room and made himself comfortable. "Is James here?"

"No." Lily shook her head. "He, Sirius and Harry have gone camping. Sirius has been so down since his break up and James thought this might do him good."

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded.

"Is everything alright, Albus?" Lily offered Dumbledore a glass of oak matured mead which he accepted gratefully.

"I've just offered Remus a position as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh he'll be wonderful at that." Lily enthused. "He's so patient and clever and he's been struggling to keep a job since it all went wrong at the ministry."

"I quite agree." Dumbledore sipped the amber liquid. "But Lily that is where my good news ends. I have something rather unfortunate to tell you."

Lily sighed and felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

"What's happened?"

"Peter Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban, the Prophet will announce it tomorrow." Dumbledore watched Lily's face pale in horror. "Lily. I think it might be time to tell Harry the rest of the story, I fear he's in danger."


	23. Volume 3 - Chapter 1 - To Old Friends

Volume Three

Chapter One – To Old Friends

"I will not have it, Cornelius."

"Dumbledore there is nothing else to be done."

It was very late, the light had long since left Fudge's office and yet he and Dumbledore were no nearer to reaching a consensus than they had been when the sun was up. The fire was roaring, it had been the only sound for most of their conversation, but neither could depart until an agreement had been made.

Dumbledore had interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on them. He could not permit Cornelius but neither could he deny him. There was nothing else that could possibly be done.

The grandfather clock in the corner chimed midnight, Fudge sighed and stood up from his chair. "If you have any other ideas I would love to hear them, if you don't then it's settled, I don't want to stay here all night, it's been quite a trying day." Fudge had returned from Azkaban many hours ago but he still looked drawn and pale, he was left with a chill that he couldn't quite shake.

Against all of his instincts, Dumbledore nodded. For once Fudge was right, it was the only plausible course of action. "I will not permit them inside the castle."

Fudge considered this and agreed. "Thank you." He reached for his cloak. "Goodnight Dumbledore, I'll inform the administration in the morning." Fudge was gesturing to the door and Dumbledore took his leave.

"Goodnight, Cornelius." Dumbledore did not share in Fudge's relief that they could go home. Although Dumbledore was weary he would not be able to sleep, there was too much to think about, too many things that needed to be done and too many questions that remained unanswered. Dumbledore was not as confident as Fudge that Dementors would prevent Pettigrew from entering the castle, but Fudge was quite correct that it would make the parents of his students feel safer. Although Dumbledore felt quite abhorred that Dementors would be around his school, he found Pettigrew much more worrying. Unlike the rest of the world, who were stuck on the shock of his impossible escape, Dumbledore was concerned about where he was going; the castle was only one of several terrifying possibilities.

* * *

When James arrived at work, on his first Monday morning back, the whole Auror office turned to look at him before hastily pretending to be busy. It wasn't just the attitudes of colleagues that had changed, the lead board on the far side of the room was now plastered with maps, notes and a hundred photos of Peter Pettigrew. James found this more disconcerting than the new attention he was receiving. He could feel Peter watching him wherever in the office he went. There was an unpleasant hush and tension running through the room which reminded James of the days of Voldemort.

"Ah, Potter." Scrimgeour greeted him. He was wearing an enormous pair of glasses and between that and his bushy beard there was barely any skin visible on his face. "Fudge wants to see you."

James grimaced. "I've already said I don't want time off."

"I'm aware of that Potter, but the Minister still wants you in his office." Scrimgeour repeated. "Go."

James sighed and made his way upstairs. He was immeasurably glad that the finer details of Pettigrew's crime weren't widely known; he was getting enough cursory looks as it was. Thankfully the metal grilled elevator was empty when he stepped in, only a middle-aged witch with a monocle joined him on the next floor.

"Good morning, Madam Bones." James greeted her.

"Good morning, Mr Potter." She gave him a fleeting smile and returned to her stern expression. "How are your family?"

She was the first person to actually ask James this, rather than skirt around it. "Well, thank you."

"Very good. Give my best to them." She said briskly as she departed for her floor, leaving James alone again. Amelia Bones really was an impressive person.

When James arrived on the top floor he found the junior minister staff all working hard at their desks, the brightly coloured memos they sent were flying around at an alarming rate. The energy of the office felt frantic, and if there was ever a good indicator to the Minister's mood it was the mood of his junior staff. James began to dread this interview more.

He knocked on the Minister's door because the secretary's desk was empty, and he could hear raised voices coming from the other side of the oak.

"- danger to the students, Minister you must see this." It was a sickly sweet voice that James dimly recognised.

"Not now, we have more pressing issues. Excuse me Madam I have business to attend to." Fudge replied, and he sounded to James as though he was losing his patience.

The door was flung open and a mutinous Dolores Umbridge left, James smiled brightly at her, he had a suspicion what that meeting might have been about.

"Potter," she muttered in greeting as she returned to her office. As she passed their desks, the junior workers kept their heads down and tensed their bodies, as if physically bracing themselves for her wrath.

"Ah, James." Fudge said kindly, "do come in."

James noted how harassed Fudge looked and wondered how often Dolores had plagued him about Remus's appointment at Hogwarts. Fudge offered James a seat behind his grand desk, while he took to his throne-like chair behind it. His pinstriped cloak was hung up in the corner with his usual lime green bowler hat; James thought his head looked oddly bare without it.

"Hello, Minister. You asked to see me?"

"Yes, yes I did." Fudge hadn't looked at him in this kindly manner for many years, the only other occasion he had met Fudge in the last decade he had shouted at James rather a lot. "How are you and your family?"

_Here we go_, James thought. Fighting not to roll his eyes, he replied in the most neutral tone he could. "We're just fine thank you, we've increased our security accordingly and my wife is taking some leave until Harry goes back to school."

Fudge's eyes were soft and compassionate as he nodded along. "It's Harry's return to school I would actually like to talk about." Fudge cleared his throat. "I know that you and Lily are close with Dumbledore, and it is wonderful given the … _unusual_ circumstances of your family that you trust Dumbledore, and the staff, to care for Harry when he is away. But now that Pettigrew has escaped the ministry are putting extra security in place for Harry, and the other students', benefit."

James looked curiously at the Minister. "There's been no word in the office that anyone has been stationed there."

"For the moment it has been decided that the Auror office would be more effective searching elsewhere for Pettigrew, rather than guarding the school." Fudge explained. "The Dementors will guard the school."

James gaped at him. "Minister that's very extreme, I can't believe Dumbledore would allow that."

Fudge's tone hardened noticeably. "Actually Mr Potter, Dumbledore has agreed that given the circumstances it is the _only_ thing which can be done. I can quite understand your dislike of them, but I assure you that the children will be safe."

James had only seen the Dementors a few times in his life and they had all been horribly unpleasant experiences.

"There is one more matter I would like to talk about." Fudge addressed him again. "Only a handful of people know Pettigrew's involvement in You-Know-Who's downfall, and I think it would be better for it to stay that way, for Harry's sake. The public know about the thirteen innocent people, that's quite enough to make them appreciate that he's dangerous."

James nodded; he was surprised to find how grateful he was for that information. "Thank you, Minister."

"Not at all, and if there's anything we can do for your family just say the word." Fudge looked kindly and fatherly again. "I would like to meet Harry one day."

"I'm sure we can arrange that," it was the last thing James actually wanted but he understood that the Minister was not making a request. "Also, Minister, thank you for supporting Remus Lupin's appointment at Hogwarts, Lily and I feel much more comfortable knowing that one of our friends is there keeping a closer eye on Harry."

Fudge looked taken aback at the gratitude and blustered that it was his pleasure. James was sure that if anything could undermine Dolores Umbridge's influence it would be this.

When James returned to his floor it was substantially emptier, his colleagues must have gone out on active duty. James could immediately tell that Sirius's bright-haired cousin had gone because the office was almost silent, normally her voice carried all around the room, (causing Scrimgeour to stand over her, demanding that she shut up). James glanced around to see if Sirius was still there and was happy to find him sat at his cubicle.

James glanced over his shoulder and saw that Sirius was not working on anything to do with Peter; he was reading wizarding genealogies of the twentieth century.

"What on earth are you doing?" James pulled up a chair from the empty cubicle next to Sirius and sat down.

"Searching for clues about Emilia," Sirius's tone was mildly apologetic. He knew that he should be fruitlessly pouring over Peter along with everyone else.

"Any luck?" James asked. It was a relief to talk about something other than the little rat.

"Nothing, and I mean there's actually _nothing_. I can't find a trace of her in here."

"What?" James said in surprise. "She wasn't muggle born, was she?"

"No." Sirius shook his head. "I'd say it was a printing error but what are the chances of that? I'm going to try the record office next."

"Have you tried going to her Mum's house?"

"Yes, and it was empty. Turns out the person that lived there wasn't called Maria Greenleaf, but the neighbour wouldn't tell me what her actual name was." Sirius was bewildered. "Prongs, I'm beginning to think that it was all an alias. According to all my information so far she doesn't _exist_."

"Merlin's beard." James whistled. "But why?"

Sirius leaned back on his chair and rubbed his eyes. "I really don't know." With a sigh he slammed the book shut and with a wave of his wand banished it to the department he stole it from. "What did Fudge want?

"To say that Dementors are going to guard Hogwarts next year."

"WHAT?" Sirius's voice carried around the quiet office so that a few heads popped up in curiosity. "Dementors?" He whispered. "Surely Dumbledore won't-"

"He said yes." James muttered. "And the more I think about it, I understand. What else can they do?"

Sirius shrugged. "I suppose. They didn't seem to stop him escaping though."

James leant in and spoke so quietly that his voice was barely audible. "Do you think we should put it out there that he's an animagus?"

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not a secret anymore is it? We had to tell the ministry when he was being prosecuted." Sirius looked at him. "You remember how close they came to arresting us for it? Thankfully your son saved the wizarding world and they thought it would be bad press to arrest us. Not even Barty Crouch could push it through, and he _really_ tried."

"It was never really about Voldemort, Harry just did it all to save us from Azkaban." James said dryly. "The administration has changed so much since then, do you reckon that Fudge even knows he's a rat?"

"What good could it do to know? It'd just make everyone panic that every rat they saw was a death eater. There's nothing to distinguish him from any other rodent unless you've seen him."

"I suppose." James nodded. "But I haven't told Harry either."

"I think that's for the best. Remus is there to keep an eye on him and you know that he and Dumbledore will have their eyes peeled for vermin. No point in worrying Harry more."

"Well that's another thing, Harry doesn't seem _that_ worried." James said fairly.

* * *

Harry was lying on the sofa at home with a book spread out on his chest. He was so bored that he'd resorted to homework just for something to do, not that it was going that successfully.

The sun was blazing outside and Harry wanted to go out and enjoy it, go flying on his broom or gnome chasing in the meadows, he just wanted to do something. (Something that didn't involve picking herbs with his mother, or visiting their elderly neighbour who smelled of cabbage.) To make things worse, none of his friends were around to visit. The Weasley's had won a fortune and had gone on holiday to Egypt to visit their oldest son, Hermione's family had gone away to France and even Neville had gone away to Norfolk with his Grandmother and Great Uncle. Due to their absence, Harry had had the quietest birthday of his life. He had still been sent presents, the weirdest of which had been a book from Hagrid that attempted to bite his hand off when he opened it, it was now belted and already in his trunk for school. He was so looking forward to being back at Hogwarts, he had never had a more boring or uneventful summer, despite everything.

After the camping trip with his father and Sirius, which had been very fun, Harry's life had changed. When he woke up one morning, he noticed how quiet both of his parents were, he asked them if something was wrong and they shook their heads. Harry assumed that they'd fallen out so he didn't push it. When he entered the living room that evening he found them sat on the sofa, wearing expressions that Harry associated with bad news. He sat on the armchair opposite them and waited for whatever it was.

"Ok mate," James began. "There's something we need to tell you." Harry didn't reply, he just waited, silently begging James just to come out with it. "One of Voldemort's supporters has escaped from Azkaban."

Harry was very surprised. "I didn't think that was possible."

"No one did." Lily agreed.

"So if he's a supporter of Voldemort, are you saying that he'll come after me?" Harry deduced this from their stricken expressions. It didn't shock or terrify him, if anything it just made him weary, every year there seemed to be something new to fight.

"There's a bit more to the story." Lily said gently and looked at James.

James took off his glasses and wiped them on his robes. "It's a bit of a long story, you should get comfortable." James reached for one of the photo albums on the coffee table and flicked to the relevant page. "In our year at Hogwarts there were five Gryffindor boys, like your year," James showed Harry a photo of a messy dorm room that could well have been his own, housed with five boys. There was his father, Sirius and Remus, another boy who for some reason looked familiar but Harry couldn't immediately realise why, and a small boy on the end who he had never seen before. "It was me, Sirius, Remus, Frank and Peter." James pointed to the relevant people. "Frank is Neville's dad and Peter is the man who has just escaped from Azkaban." Harry looked at that small and rather pathetic looking boy; he couldn't imagine him as a dark wizard.

James flicked over the page and this time four boys, who looked a few years older than the previous photo, stood in front of the Whomping Willow waving at the camera. "Frank was our friend, but Sirius, Remus, Peter and I were best friends, a group, like you, Ron and Hermione."

"Except they were a lot more trouble than you three, not that that's something to aspire to." Lily smiled despite herself.

"We were a tight-knit group all the way through school, Sirius and I were sort of the ringleaders, Remus was always a bit more sensible, and Peter followed us." James explained. "He wasn't as gifted as us, magically. We were always helping him."

Harry started looking through the album of his own accord; he had never seen it before. "Mum you're not in here." He was about three quarters of the way through.

"I'll be in nearer the end. I told you, we weren't friendly until our seventh year."

Harry carried on turning until at last he found a photo of nine people in the familiar Gryffindor Common room. There were the five boys that had appeared throughout, except now they looked much older and more adult, along with four girls. This must have been their seventh year. Harry could see his seventeen-year-old mother and father in the middle, two other women he did not recognise and a woman whose face he instantly knew. "Is that Neville's mum?"

He passed the album to Lily who smiled sadly. "Yes that's Alice. They look very alike don't they?"

"Yeah, they have the same shaped face." Harry looked up at his parents. "What happened to Neville's parents? I know you said they were ill but even Neville never talks about it."

James and Lily looked at each other sadly. "We'll get to that." James said in a defeated voice. "So," he continued as though Harry had never side-tracked them. "The four of us remained close all the way through school, you know that Voldemort was in the height of his power then. Gryffindor as a whole was resolute in fighting him afterwards, unfortunately lots of them had family members who he had killed, it was a very unstable and unpleasant time. Of course I'm generalising that every Gryffindor was determined to fight, it was just the general consensus of our house. The other houses had their own opinions too. The Ravenclaws were probably anti-Voldemort, most were never outspoken about them and a few calculated that their survival had better odds within the dark movement. The Hufflepuffs were probably the only house as resolute as the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, for all the jibes they get, tend to be the most honourable people, they have good hearts. The trouble is, they're not as magically skilled as the other houses, but again I'm generalising. The Slytherins were the only house who outright supported Voldemort, not every Slytherin has turned out to be a dark wizard, and there were members of the house that were vital in bringing him down. But, as a whole, they're a nasty lot. The sorting is far from perfect you see, it's not a perfect or absolute character assessment, for the most part it works but there are exceptions to every house."

Harry wondered why James was lecturing him about the sorting process; he knew all of this from his own sorting. Although he had friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, he had not yet met an amiable Slytherin.

"It's important that you understand this," James explained. "It was a lesson that we didn't learn until later." Harry looked at them more curiously and James continued his story. "After school had finished, the majority of our year group, with the exception of the Slytherins, joined the anti-Voldemort movement. Because the times were so dangerous, life sped up. People married and had kids younger, you qualified for vital jobs quicker, you get the picture, there was a sense of urgency everywhere. Not long after you were born, Dumbledore told us that Voldemort was looking for us and looking to kill us, so we went into hiding. We were contained in this house by the use of the Fidelius Charm, it confines the location of a house inside a living person, known as the secret keeper, and the house can only be found should the secret keeper disclose the location to you. Sirius was our secret keeper, and in order to keep the secret he maintained a low profile, he hid out here with us most of the time. One night, you were about a year old, Dumbledore gathered us and Sirius and Remus to tell us that there was a traitor, and it was our friend Peter. We didn't believe him at first but Dumbledore was right." James took a breath, remembering was more painful than he had anticipated; he looked to Lily who picked up the story.

"Dumbledore told us that he had a plan, but that it carried substantial risk. Voldemort was determined to kill us, and with Peter working for him it was all only a matter of time before he did it. So Dumbledore suggested that we let him try on our terms."

"You let him try to kill us?" Harry is in disbelief. "Why on earth did you do that? You couldn't have known that he wouldn't have been able to kill me!"

James and Lily looked at each other grimly. "Actually, we did."

"Sorry?"

"We knew that he wouldn't be able to kill you from the same source that told us he was targeting you. There was a prophecy made to Dumbledore that Voldemort overheard, or rather one of his supporters overheard, but he didn't get the whole story."

James took over. "You see, the prophecy spoke of a child, you, that was marked out as an enemy to Voldemort, but the spy was found before the rest of the prophecy was made. The rest of the prophecy said that he would mark you as his _equal_." Harry touched his scar and James nodded. "So Dumbledore deduced that this meant that he wouldn't be able to kill you."

"We had very few options, Harry, certain death was all around us and Dumbledore said that this was your best chance of survival." Lily was pleading.

Harry looked at them dumbstruck. "So what happened?"

"We swapped secret keepers, Peter took Sirius's place because we knew he'd tell Voldemort." James said.

"We knew when he was coming, so dad and I took a potion that gave us the appearance of being dead, as we'd hoped he thought we'd committed suicide and just stepped over us to get to you. When we woke up, the room had been blown apart, and you had a scar on your forehead, but he was gone."

"Dumbledore told us that he had been dangerously wounded, in attempting to kill you he had torn himself apart and fled. In the immediate future we were safe."

"Sirius cornered Peter, who tried to squirrel his way out of it, Peter killed thirteen people in the struggle, but eventually Sirius captured him, and he was carted off to Azkaban, where he's been ever since."

"Until now." Harry said slowly, and they nodded sadly. "So you think he'll come after me?"

Lily and James shared a meaningful exchange. "Dumbledore thinks he might, so he could prove that he didn't betray Voldemort." James watched Harry's expression; all he could detect was surprise.

"Try not to worry too much," Lily said earnestly. "We're going to tighten security, and once you're at Hogwarts you'll be with Dumbledore and Remus and you'll be just as safe with them. If not more."

"Remus?" Harry asked in surprise. "Remus will be at Hogwarts?"

"He's your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Lily explained.

Harry smiled. "Well it's about time we got a decent teacher. We might actually learn something this year."

Lily and James watched Harry pick up more albums and flick through their school days.

"Harry, are you alright?" James asked.

"I'm ok," he said. "I didn't realise that you had so many photographs."

"Do you have any questions or concerns?" Lily ventured.

"Not really." Harry replied and they looked shocked. "He can't be worse that Voldemort himself, can he? And you said he's not very good at magic, and like you said, I'll be safe with Dumbledore."

"Right." James said. "But you know this means you will have to behave yourself, not go out at night after curfew and not to go on your own adventures."

"You say this every year."

"Harry," said Lily sharply, "this isn't a joke. He's dangerous and you need to be on your guard." Harry nodded but didn't look up from the albums. "You wanted to know what happened to Neville's parents?"

Harry looked up this time to watch Lily. She had a hard expression on her face that Harry had never seen before.

"Frank and Alice were tortured for information _after_ Voldemort had fled. His supporters tortured them into insanity. Don't think for a moment that his supporters aren't dangerous."

This disturbed Harry more than anything else he had heard that evening. No wonder that Neville had never told him what had happened.

"What happened to them?" Harry's voice was an octave above his regular voice.

"They live on a ward at St. Mungo's Hospital, Neville and his Grandmother visit them and they don't know who he is." James said quietly.

"That's horrible."

"A fate worse than death." Lily said bitterly. "Some of his supporters are weak and just didn't want to stand against him, but others are pure evil and dangerously skilled."

"Which is Peter?" asked Harry.

James sighed. "We don't know. Which is why you need to be on your guard, Harry this really isn't a joke."

"I don't think it's a joke," he said quickly, he looked earnestly at both of his parents. "I really don't, it's just that it doesn't really change that much, does it?" James and Lily looked surprised so Harry added, "except that I have to be a bit _more _careful."

"That's right." Lily nodded. "Harry, the public know that Peter has escaped and the world is on watch. What they don't know is what happened in this house, they just know about those thirteen people."

"That's good." Harry nodded. "I wouldn't like people to know that."

"Harry," James added. "It's also not widely known about Neville's parents, so keep that to yourself."

"Of course." They had not needed to ask Harry that, he would never have told a living soul. He felt more sorry for Neville than anyone else in the world.

* * *

Since that conversation, Harry's boredom had begun and there was no sign of Peter Pettigrew, so his house arrest was not likely to end too soon.

Harry jumped up from the sofa when he saw a small shape flying towards the window. "Excellent." Harry said aloud, hoping the post the owl brought was for him. He was delighted to find the familiar Hogwarts seal.

"Mum," he wandered to the garden, "booklists are here." Harry read the list to find what he'd need. "That biting book Hagrid bought me is on here," he told her. There was another piece of parchment in the letter. He had forgotten that third years were allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade.

"Why don't we go down to London the day before and stay overnight? That way we're nearer to the station, you won't need your things before then, will you?"

Harry wasn't listening, he was reading the permission slip. "Mum, you need to sign this."

Lily glanced over it and sighed. He wasn't going to like this. "No."

"What?" Harry thought he had misheard her.

"Dad and I have discussed it and we think it's best if you don't visit the village this year." Harry looked thunderstruck. "If Pettigrew is caught, we'll revisit the idea."

"But-"

"No, Harry." Lily insisted. "The answer is no. I'm sorry."

Harry stormed back into the house in a temper, just when he thought his life couldn't get anymore annoying.


	24. Chapter 2 - The Other Side of the Story

Chapter Two – The Other Side of the Story

"Harry, are you packed?" Lily called up the stairs. She was carrying a small overnight bag for herself and James, and had Hedwig's cage under her arm.

"Yes, coming!" Harry called back, dragging his trunk down the stairs. It was the first time Harry had been in good spirits for weeks. They had arranged to meet the Weasleys and Grangers in town and Harry had high hopes that they would be able to convince his parents that he could go to Hogsmeade with his friends.

Harry dragged his trunk towards the fireplace but Lily pulled him back. "We're not going by floo, we're going on the Knight Bus."

Harry rolled his eyes and followed his mother outside nevertheless. Lily raised her wand in the air and a large purple bus popped into existence.

"Come on," She ushered Harry inside, paying the conductor and muttering "The Leaky Cauldron."

The conductor told the driver to step on it; he was a pimply youth and looked at the Potters with interest.

"Do I know you?"

"No." Lily replied warily, she had delayed going to Diagon Alley for this long because she knew this would happen. Her, James and Harry had graced the papers all summer and she knew they'd be stopped all over.

"I do!" The conductor said merrily. "You're Harry Potter! I can see the scar, Ern, we've got Harry Potter!"

Harry sighed and Lily hissed, "keep your voice down!"

Stan Shunpike held a hand over his open mouth. "Sorry 'bout that, we just don't get many celebrities, you see."

"I told you we should have just gone by floo." Harry said pointedly.

"It's not safe."

"Is this because of the prisoner?" Stan put in and the look Lily gave him made him cower back to the driver.

"I'm not sure this is that safe." Harry said as his seat skirted around the bus, while he and Lily held on for dear life.

Lily had to admit that he had a point, it was many years since she'd travelled aboard the Knight Bus and she now remembered why.

They were both very relieved to make it safely to London, Stan helped them disembark with their luggage and to their great surprise someone met them at the pub.

"Minister," Lily addressed the man in the pinstriped cloak and the familiar lime-green bowler. "Harry, this is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for magic."

Harry of course recognised him, but Fudge was unaware that they'd come close to meeting. "Hello," Harry shook his hand and Fudge beamed at him.

"Hello, my boy and dear Lily," he indicated the pub. "Tom will see to your things, may we have a drink inside?"

"Minister, I do apologise we've got a lot of school shopping to do," Lily explained.

"I shan't keep you long." Fudge insisted and they were lead into a small parlour. "Now Harry, you must be very frightened."

Harry and Lily looked at each other. "Erm-" Harry began but Fudge cut him off.

"Of course you are, but I wanted to assure you that your protection is the ministry's highest priority, so do not fear, we'll have rounded him up soon."

Lily smiled at him in what she hoped was an appreciative way and nudged Harry to say thank you. Lily couldn't help thinking that Fudge was almost a complete idiot, James had told her they had absolutely no idea where Peter was. Had he forgotten James worked there or assumed Lily's brain could not cope with details of the investigation?

"He seems nice." Harry observed as they walked on to the familiar bustling cobbled street. He looked at Lily who couldn't help but laugh.

"At least he means well." They wandered up to Gringotts. "Where are we meeting Ron and Hermione?"

"Flourish and Blotts."

When they emerged out of the bank Harry ran at his best friends. "Harry!" Hermione waved happily.

"It's so great to see you two! It's been the _dullest_ summer ever."

"Only you'd say that when a madman is after you."

"_Ron!_" Exclaimed Hermione. "That's so insensitive."

Harry had really missed them. "Come on, tell me about your summers! How was Egypt?" The children made their way into the bookshop without a backward glance towards their parents.

"How are you, Molly?" Lily addressed the red-haired woman.

"Fine thanks dear, and how are you doing?" Molly looked at her with genuine concern, Lily was about to say that she was fine but couldn't. Molly seemed to sense this. "Why don't we go and have a coffee? The children will be fine with each other." Lily was very relieved by this suggestion and followed her.

"Where are your children?"

"All over," Molly sighed. "I can barely keep track, Percy's gone to find his friends, Ginny went with the twins and god knows where they've gone, but they've been threatened not to go to Knockturn Alley if they appreciate their freedom." They found an outside table and settled. "And Ron's with Harry and Hermione."

"I don't know how you do it."

"It's nothing dear," Molly said breezily. "Just love and the threat of overwhelming punishment." They ordered their drinks and watched the passage of people on the bustling street. "Now how are you?"

Molly inspired great confidence and Lily told her the complete story. Molly was quite stunned by the end of it. "That is rather complicated." She conceded. "But he will be safe at Hogwarts, and I'll doubly threaten Ron about what will happen if they wander on the wrong side of the school rules."

Lily smiled gratefully and asked how Ginny was doing after the incident the previous year. Molly said how Ginny was improving and how the trip away had done her so much good. Lily listened attentively until someone on the far side of the street distracted her. Narcissa Malfoy and her son were meandering down the street. Molly followed her gaze and huffed.

"When I think of what they put my little girl through," She glared at the pair.

"Terrible." Lily agreed. "I know her sister, lovely woman, I don't understand how they can be related."

"Families are strange sometimes. Did I mention that Percy was made Head Boy?"

"Oh mum, you might as well put an advert in the Daily Prophet." Ron grumbled. He, Harry and Hermione had come to drop off their bags before going again.

"Ronald, you should _support_ your brother."

"Like Fred and George?"

"They hardly set a good example!" Molly shook her head. "It's shocking that neither of them was made a prefect."

"We were worried for a moment there mum," Fred appeared with Ginny and George.

"We can't tell you how relieved we were when those badges didn't come." George added.

"An awful burden to bear." Fred said solemnly. "So, luckily we've escaped that."

"You're terrible, look at the example you're setting for your brother and sister."

"As you've already pointed out mum," George said, "that's what your elder sons are for."

Lily, Harry and Hermione watched this exchange with amused expressions.

"I bet you were a prefect." Harry said to his mother.

"Of course, and Head Girl." She replied. Hermione looked mightily impressed while Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. "Dad was Head Boy."

"No!" Harry said in genuine surprise.

"We were all shocked too." Lily agreed. "At first I thought Dumbledore had lost his marbles, but it all worked out."

"Dumbledore's a great man and everything but mental," Ron's mother gave him a serious stare. "I said he was great too!"

"Very trusting," Harry capitalised on the moment. "He, for instance, would trust someone to go a village some weekends."

"Nice try Harry, but no." Lily looked at his shopping. "Is this all your stuff?"

"No, I have to go to the Magical Menagerie to get owl treats." Harry scowled.

"I'll come," Hermione said brightly. "I want a pet."

"No rats though, Dumbledore's banned them this year for some reason." Ron said.

"I don't want a _rat_, Ron."

Lily watched them wander away, Fred and George also left to track down their friend Lee. Only Ginny remained with her mother and Lily.

"Is this about Peter Pettigrew?" Molly asked and Lily nodded. "I wouldn't have let him go either."

* * *

Narcissa poured over the Daily Prophet in her private chambers. She had saved every edition of the paper since Pettigrew had escaped and hidden them from Lucius. She was sat at her ornate dressing table, propping up the articles she had already read on her gilded mirror. It couldn't be a coincidence that she released Emilia from the house and then Peter escaped, Emilia must have helped him. This petrified Narcissa, what if he helped resurrect the Dark Lord? He must not be permitted to do that. She knew if the ministry was having no luck tracking down the convict, she would do no better, so she had set her sights on Emilia, except that she too had evaporated into thin air. Another thing that couldn't be a coincidence.

"Mother?" A voice carried down the corridor. Narcissa quickly vanished the newspapers and pretended to be reapplying her make up. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Draco wandered in, and perched on a chair near the door. "Professor Snape's here and father would like you to come downstairs for dinner."

"Alright." Narcissa smiled warmly at her son and accompanied him downstairs, her floaty robes sweeping behind her. "Are you looking forward to school?"

"Yes," Draco replied but he offered no more information. Narcissa loved Draco more than anything else in the world, she knew his coldness came from the way she had allowed Lucius to raise him. She had seen Lily Potter and Molly Weasley in town with their children and hadn't been able to stop thinking about how happy they had looked. Or how much their children sparred and laughed with them. Narcissa was more envious than she could put into words, but it was too late for Draco.

The enormous dining room was arranged with four dinner places. Lucius was already sat on one end, Snape was sat in the middle and Narcissa and Draco took their places on the side nearest the fire. The table was too sparse for so few occupants.

"Severus, what do you think to the newest recruit to the Hogwarts staff?" Lucius enquired over his meal.

Snape darted a look towards Narcissa. "I'm not overly enthusiastic, but Dumbledore has been known to make _unusual_ staffing choices."

"Who is the newest teacher?" Draco asked.

"The _werewolf_ Remus Lupin." Lucius sneered.

"Father you can't possibly allow that!" Draco exclaimed. "He's unsafe."

Narcissa said nothing, she recognised the name, he was a friend of Sirius's. She guessed that Dumbledore had appointed him to keep an eye out for Pettigrew, it made perfect sense to her.

Lucius sighed dramatically. "I've appealed to Fudge and the Governors but they will not be swayed."

"I too have registered my concerns, Draco, but the Headmaster will not be dissuaded." Snape added.

"You will keep an eye on him though, Severus," Lucius asked. "Make sure that he doesn't infect any of our pure children."

Narcissa felt chilled by the way he said _pure _children, like the rest of the children didn't matter at all.

"Naturally," Snape nodded.

"Professor, don't _you_ think that this Azkaban escape is good news?" Draco simpered. Narcissa stared firmly at her plate, Sirius's words about monsters kept echoing around her brain, had she raised a monster?

"I think," Snape answered slowly, "that we are in a delicate time and to declare any allegiance may be premature." Narcissa could have imagined it, but she could have sworn that Snape looked at her when he said allegiance. She had always found Snape a rather enigmatic character, and although Lucius had sworn he was faithful to the Dark Lord, Narcissa had always wondered. What made her curious was his closeness to Dumbledore, and, for whatever Lucius said, Dumbledore was a great wizard who would not be easily fooled. Then again, thought Narcissa, Sirius was intelligent and had been completely taken in by Emilia. People could be hoodwinked.

"I think that's wise advice, Severus." Lucius nodded in approval. "Draco seems very taken with the idea. I have told him that he must not express those words so plainly around Dumbledore."

"It's all about Harry Potter," Draco said bitterly. "Dumbledore's _golden _boy."

"Yes, Dumbledore is very concerned with protecting Potter from Pettigrew." Snape said neutrally.

"He was in your year at school, isn't that correct Severus?"

"Indeed, he was a friend of Potter, Lupin and Black." Again, Narcissa could have sworn that Snape looked at her when he said Black.

"What a shame you did not know you had an ally sooner," Lucius mused.

"Indeed." Snape said quietly.

"Narcissa, don't be rude to our guest, you've barely said a word." Lucius hissed suddenly.

She couldn't stop herself from glaring at him for a moment before covering her face. Draco looked like he wanted to reproach his father but Narcissa covered his hand with her own.

"I do apologise Severus, I must admit that my mind has been elsewhere."

"Not at all, Narcissa." Snape said cordially. "What are your thoughts on Pettigrew's escape?"

Narcissa was surprised, Lucius never asked her what she thought about anything. "It's all rather curious in my opinion," she said carefully. "No one has ever escaped before, and there are convincing theories that he betrayed the Dark Lord."

"Nonsense, Narcissa. I remember how loyal Pettigrew was, it was the Potters he betrayed."

"His information did backfire on the Dark Lord though," Snape pointed out. "Narcissa is right that he contributed to his downfall, whether it was intentional or not."

Both Narcissa and Lucius were surprised; no one ever stuck up for her.

"I suppose." Lucius said grudgingly.

"You could go and see Aunt Bella and ask her, mother."

Narcissa tried to hide the stricken look from her face. Even Lucius would not want to visit his sister-in-law. "No, Draco. You wouldn't want to put your mother through Azkaban, you know that she is delicate."

Narcissa clenched her fork in anger. She was no more delicate than he was, Lucius would not face Bellatrix because of her overwhelming loyalty towards the Dark Lord, which was something he did not feel now that the Dark Lord was not in power.

"Azkaban only permits visits under exceptional circumstances." Snape said. "Fudge would not allow an unsupervised visit with such a highly guarded occupant." Narcissa noticed again that Snape had stuck up for her, and in such a subtle way that Lucius couldn't contest it.

Draco swallowed this information without complaint. Narcissa marvelled on the way that he called her _Aunt_ Bella, she had gone to Azkaban before he had formed any memories of her. Lucius and Narcissa barely ever spoke of her, so she did not know where he had picked up his fond idea of her. Narcissa never would have noticed these aspects of Draco a year ago, it had been seeing how happy Andromeda and Sirius were that had made her re-evaluate her own life.

Later, Lucius stopped by her rooms on his way to bed, something he hadn't done in weeks. "Narcissa, your comments about Peter Pettigrew were inappropriate in front of Draco."

Narcissa glared at him and for a moment lost her temper. "Lucius, I could have said a lot more, I practically gave the man a glowing review." Lucius's eyebrows raised in shock. "You know as well as I do that Pettigrew's escape is _dangerous_ and not just for Harry Potter. Who's to say he's not targeting death eaters who abandoned the Dark Lord? Who's to say he won't target our child?"

"He couldn't resurrect the Dark Lord," Lucius muttered, he wasn't sure if this was directed at Narcissa or he was speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Would you want him to?" Narcissa hissed. Lucius looked at the floor. "Be honest for a moment Lucius, is that the life you want for us? Is that the life you'd want for Draco?"

"It's out of our hands Narcissa," Lucius pointed out. "If he comes back, we fall in line like we should."

"I'm praying it doesn't come to that." Narcissa was expressing everything she hadn't said in a decade. "You were relieved when he was defeated Lucius, _relieved_, and you can't pretend otherwise. You didn't _want _to do all those unspeakable things." Lucius didn't answer, he couldn't contradict her. "I don't want Draco to have to be in that position. I don't want him to kill anyone."

"It won't come to that, Narcissa." Lucius's face was tinged with pink, he was very uncomfortable.

"You don't know that, and that's my point." She hissed. "He's young and doesn't know what he's saying, and he's saying dangerous things he didn't pick up from me."

Lucius stared at her like he'd never seen her before. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Nothing. I suggest we don't encourage Draco in professing his support for Pettigrew and I suggest we pray the Aurors catch Pettigrew."

"Wouldn't you be proud if dear Sirius Black was the one to catch him?" Lucius tone was malicious and for once Narcissa didn't cower.

"I would be very grateful to my cousin if he caught him, Lucius, I would be grateful to anyone who could save Draco."

"You can't think I don't care about our son."

"I think you've been blinded by your position and your money and you've forgotten what's at stake for us if he returns." Narcissa surveyed her husband coldly. There had been a time once when she had thought that she loved him. "Now will you please leave me, I'm tired." Lucius did not argue, he departed quietly and considered everything that his wife had said.

* * *

The next morning, Lucius and Narcissa barely greeted each other, since this was not an abnormal occurrence, Draco did not assume that anything was wrong. They were driven to the station and went casually through the barrier. Narcissa saw the Potters and their son laughing and smiling at each other, Harry resembled James as much as Draco resembled Lucius. She was led away from the happy family towards the sullen Crabbes and Goyles and Zabinis. They expressed their delight to see her and she smiled coldly back at them, for once she couldn't pretend. Her act was getting harder every day.

When the whistle blew, children began clambering on to the scarlet Steam Engine. Lucius gripped Draco's shoulder and told him to have a good year. Forgetting any propriety, Narcissa hugged him tightly. "Draco, do not go looking for Pettigrew. Keep your head down and stay safe. I love you."

Draco looked up to his mother in surprise. He nodded to her and his father and climbed aboard, only looking back briefly. To Narcissa's enormous surprise, Lucius gripped her hand. He was right; she could not deny that he loved Draco.


	25. Chapter 3 - The Answered and Unanswered

Chapter Three – The Answered and Unanswered 

Remus had set up his office and unpacked his possessions in his quarters but he still felt out of place. All of his colleagues had been educated here too, it must have taken them a while to settle in. His office was in a prime position on the fifth floor, he had a wonderful view of the grounds and was waiting for the moment he would see the first of the carriages arrive at the school for the new year.

Remus didn't think he'd ever been more nervous in his life. Would the children respect him? Would he be a decent teacher? Lily had spent all summer assuring him that he'd be wonderful; she had even gone over lesson plans with him and said they all sounded brilliant. She reminded him he'd been a school prefect and had some experience in a role of authority, he had reminded her that he had never managed to deter James and Sirius from doing anything.

Dumbledore knocked twice on Remus's open office door before entering. "How are you settling in?"

"Well, thank you Headmaster."

"Remus, you do not need to keep thanking me, I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't believe you capable for the job." Dumbledore looked around the many interest artefacts lined on the shelves. "I reviewed your plans and they look wonderful, I fear the children have had a rather _uneven_ education in this subject over the last few years and you look set to rectify that."

Remus could do nothing but smile, it was the most relaxed he'd felt since before Ronnie had left him.

"Now, shall we go down to the feast?" Dumbledore suggested. "We wouldn't want to be late."

Remus and Dumbledore walked down the many flights of the castle's stairs. "Still no news of Peter?"

"Nothing. But while he uses his other form I did not expect anything else." Dumbledore replied. "How's Harry?"

"He seems remarkably unperturbed," Remus answered. "James and Lily worry that he's not taking it all seriously enough." They had arrived at the empty Entrance Hall and stood facing the doors to the Great Hall.

"It is vital he takes the threat seriously," Dumbledore said gravely. "Would you advise that I talk to him?"

"I think they would really appreciate that," Remus said earnestly.

Dumbledore opened the doors and the walked down the long hall to the staff table, to Remus it felt odd not joining the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore watched his eyes glance down it. "Hagrid has saved a place for you," Dumbledore indicated the empty place next to the enormous hairy man.

"Remus!" Hagrid said merrily, wringing his arm. "Good ter see yeh! Told Dumbledore how happy I was ter hear you'd been appointed! Couldn' think of no one better for the job."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Remus said happily. "And I hear congratulations are in order for you too. I can think of no one more enthusiastic for the job." Hagrid chuckled happily.

"Can' say I'm not deligh'ed." He beamed.

McGonagall received a message and rose from her seat, Remus supposed that it was to collect the first years for the sorting. "Filius," she said before she departed "would you please lead the sorting?"

Flitwick nodded and scampered out of the hall after her.

Remus thoroughly enjoyed watching the students file in, and seeing a sea of pointed hats chatting happily to their neighbour. He couldn't see Harry among them at the Gryffindor table, but there were rather a lot of students. Flitwick led the first years in and still McGonagall had not returned. She didn't re-enter the Hall until the stool was being cleared away. She swept up to the top table whilst two students scampered to their place at the Gryffindor table behind her. Remus could have sworn it was Harry and Hermione.

Remus received a modest welcome when Dumbledore introduced him, it was more than he had expected given his reputation. He could only imagine what things the parents of his students had filled their heads with.

At the end of the feast, Harry and his friends approached the top table to congratulate Hagrid and Remus.

"Why were you late?" Remus asked Harry. To Remus's surprise Harry flushed with embarrassment. It was Hermione who answered.

"The Dementors boarded the train to search for Pettigrew and Harry, well, Harry-"

"Collapsed." He said flatly. "It was all very embarrassing. Madam Pomfrey tried to get me to the hospital wing."

"Did you at least have some chocolate?" Remus was concerned.

Harry nodded. "The trolley lady gave me some."

"Good," Remus nodded. "Dementors are foul beings, Harry, try not to let this worry you." The children departed but they were not in overly high spirits.

"Nasty business, Dementors." Hagrid noted as they left the hall.

"Indeed, but if they're for the good of the kids."

"Ah, I suppose. Night Remus, good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks Hagrid, you too."

* * *

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_That great oaf Hagrid is the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher and on the first lesson a hippogriff attacked me! It was utterly unprovoked and my arm is left in tatters, I'll be surprised if I can ever use it properly again. Father you must do something!_

_ The werewolf is an awful teacher as expected. The first lesson he tried to make us tackle a boggart, which if you ask me is just inappropriate for third years. _

_ There are Dementors all over the grounds looking for Pettigrew. They're not nice, are they? I heard horrible things when they came near me, I don't even remember ever having heard those things before. Potter actually fainted though. How funny is that?_

_ Regards to you both, _

_Draco._

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I would bet my allowance that Remus has already told you this but I had an incident on the train. It was the Dementors, they came into our compartment and I felt my chest freeze, I saw flashes of green light and heard high pitched laughter and the next thing I knew, I'd woken up on the floor feeling awful. Malfoy heard and won't stop going on about it. In brighter news, he was attacked by a hippogriff, but on the downside it was in Hagrid's first lesson and now I'm worried Lucius Malfoy's going to get him sacked. It was all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid warned us not to be rude to them. _

_ Remus's first lesson was the best DADA lesson that we've ever had. We tackled a Boggart, get this, Neville went first and his turned into Snape wearing his grandmother's clothes, it's making Snape even more evil of course, but it was the best thing I've ever seen. Everyone had a go, but when it got to me Remus stepped in. You don't think this had something to do with the Dementors do you? _

_ I don't think much to Divination, Trelawney has already predicted my untimely death. I was worried about it until McGonagall said she does this every year. McGonagall is an animagus, did you know? They're quite cool aren't they? _

_ The first Hogsmeade weekend has been posted on the notice board. It's Halloween if you're interested. _

_ How are things at home? Any news about Pettigrew? _

_ Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

"You're up early this fine Saturday," Dumbledore observed.

"I wanted to send a letter," Harry explained, although he thought this was perfectly obvious from his presence in the owlery.

"Indeed," Dumbledore seemed quite cheerful and Harry felt odd about the lack of desk between them. "Harry I'm glad I've caught you, I was wondering if you'd mind taking a walk with me."

"Erm, ok." Harry nodded. They walked down the steps and out into the grounds.

Dumbledore was humming happily to himself and Harry was too awkward to begin the conversation.

"Do you have any questions for me, Harry?" Dumbledore began, when he was sure there were no prying ears. He knew that it would have been more private to have this conversation in his office but he didn't want to ambush his young charge. The open air made the meeting less formal and more like a conversation between equals.

Harry's mind was blank. In truth he had very few questions, he tried not to think about it if he could at all help it. "Why didn't anyone tell me about Pettigrew when you told me about Voldemort two years ago?" This was the only thought that sprung to his mind.

Dumbledore nodded as though impressed with Harry's question. "The fault there lies with me, you see. I didn't want to overwhelm you with the information that you had been targeted, the horror of what happened was quite enough. We knew there would always be a time when you must know the rest, but Mr Pettigrew has forced our hand. You mustn't blame your parents, Harry." Dumbledore looked down at Harry who was watching his feet while they walked. "I also believe that your parents, particularly your father, finds it difficult to talk about Mr Pettigrew's betrayal."

Harry nodded, he tried to imagine how it would feel if either Ron or Hermione tried to sell him out. He couldn't even comprehend it.

Harry felt the mud squelching under his trainers, a remnant from the recent downpour of rain. "Professor, there's one more thing."

"What's that, Harry?"

"The prophecy. You heard a prophecy about me and Voldemort, and you realised he wouldn't be able to kill me. How did you know?"

Dumbledore had been bracing himself for this particular question. "The prophecy spoke of a boy born at the end of July to parents who had thrice defied Lord Voldemort. It spoke of marking the child as his equal, thankfully for us, Lord Voldemort's spy did not hear this last part." Dumbledore looked down at his charge.

Harry stopped. "How did you know that meant me? There must have been loads of boys born at the end of July, Neville was born the day before me, it could have meant him."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "The prophecy alone could have referred to Neville. His parents had also narrowly escaped Voldemort three times."

"But then, the prophecy might not mean me at all!" Harry could feel his heart lightening.

Dumbledore briefly put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, there is no doubt that the prophecy referred to you." Harry looked up questioningly and Dumbledore elaborated. "Lord Voldemort chose to target you, he marked you out as the person most dangerous to him."

"How did you know it was me?" Harry insisted. "How did you know that he was targeting _me_?"

"Spies, we had our spies on his side, as he had on ours. A spy confided it to us. The same spy who discovered Pettigrew."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. He continued to walk in silence with Dumbledore until they approached the front doors.

"I'm going to have to face him eventually, aren't I?" Harry said neutrally.

"That is very likely." Dumbledore agreed. "You're a very remarkable person Harry, Lord Voldemort chose a formidable enemy."

Harry was taken aback. "I'm not formidable. I'm thirteen."

Dumbledore surveyed Harry from behind his half-moon spectacles. "You are incredibly formidable Harry, you've accomplished a great deal since the start of school. More than most adult wizards. Never sell yourself short."

Harry didn't argue back this time. He felt pleased and oddly embarrassed to be given such high praise by the Headmaster.

Before they entered the castle, Harry asked a final question. "So prophecies are real then, they're not all – er- well like Divination?"

A smile played on Dumbledore's mouth. "Yes some are real."

They parted in the Entrance Hall. Harry went to join Ron and Hermione for breakfast. "Goodbye, Sir."

"Goodbye Harry, do come and speak to me if you should have anymore concerns."

Harry nodded and scampered off, while Dumbledore returned to his office marvelling about how remarkable a child Harry truly was. In some ways this made his job much easier, it made their chances of survival greater. In other ways it was a huge disadvantage. Dumbledore wondered if he should have told Harry the true end of the prophecy, but he reasoned that it was too great a burden to bear for someone so young, he had never even told Lily and James that last line.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise." said Dumbledore as he walked into his office and found Snape waiting for him. "Or did we have an appointment that I have rudely forgotten about." Dumbledore took his seat behind his large desk.

"I wanted to update you on my –ah – assignment."

Dumbledore nodded keenly. "What's the latest?"

"As you know, I was invited to the Malfoy's house for dinner. At this dinner I observed how dissatisfied Narcissa is with her life, and how concerned she is about Draco following in Lucius's footsteps. Lucius dismisses her as uninterested in any current affairs, but she is keenly interested and I would imagine she has opinions not akin to that of her husband."

Dumbledore nodded as though this was exactly what he had expected to hear.

"Since then, she has sent me a note asking if I would keep a watch over Draco and stop him from publically expressing any views that would seem to support Peter Pettigrew and, by default, the Dark Lord."

"This is wonderful news. Well done, Severus." Dumbledore stood up and walked to an old standing cabinet, he unlocked it and pulled out a stone basin, and to it he added some silvery strings of memory to it. "You must continue to tread that thin line between the Malfoys, eventually there may come a time when you can speak freely with Narcissa."

Snape nodded in agreement. "She misses her family, and she certainly feels a stronger kinship with the members of her family not currently residing in Azkaban."

"Thank you Severus. This is excellent work, please continue and please keep me updated."

Snape stood to take his leave. "Dumbledore, how is Lily Evans doing?"

Dumbledore smiled, and Snape couldn't miss the note of pity in his stare and hated him for it. "As well as could be expected under the circumstances."

Snape didn't say another word and his robes disappeared from sight.

"What _are _you planning Dumbledore?" asked Phineas Nigellus snidely.

Dumbledore did not answer.

* * *

"Sirius you look exhausted." Andromeda noted over supper.

"I haven't had a great deal of time to sleep recently."

"The office is mental mum, Scrimgeour is on at _everyone_ and it's really frustrating when you have no information to give him." Tonks added through a mouthful of food.

"Well, Dora, you were the one complaining that the office was too slow." Ted pointed out.

"I sincerely regret that now, dad, don't worry."

"So there's no word about Peter?" Andromeda asked Sirius. She remembered Pettigrew from Sirius's schooldays, the last time that she had seen him Peter Pettigrew was a chubby child who hero-worshipped her cousin. She still found it difficult to picture him in league with Bellatrix.

"Nothing," Sirius shrugged. "I just don't think he's _that_ big a threat on his own, he's not the most skilled wizard that you'd ever meet."

"Sirius that's an appalling attitude to take." Andromeda reprimanded him.

"Don't worry, I've already been told off for it by Scrimgeour."

"Good. You don't know what desperation will have done to him, the desperate are the most dangerous."

"I suppose." Sirius shrugged. "I'm still amazed that _he_ escaped. Of all the occupants in there I would have thought perhaps Bellatrix-"

"Don't even say that." Andromeda shuddered. "The world is a much safer place with that monster locked away."

"But if it were a question of skill, she'd escape easily." He put a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Are you saying you think Pettigrew had help?" Tonks deduced.

Sirius shrugged. "It's an idea. Like I said, I don't think he could have done it alone."

The Tonks family watched him in disbelief. "That's very serious." said Ted, "the thought of it being an inside job is a very serious claim to make."

"I know, and Fudge won't like it at all." Sirius agreed. "But I still think it's the most plausible solution. So does James."

"James would have the best chance of selling it to Fudge," Ted noted. "It's so personal that Fudge would have to take him seriously, but then again, Fudge is remarkably skilled at choosing the most convenient explanation at any given time."

"Any news on Emilia?" Andromeda asked, while the table mused over Fudge's shortcomings.

"Nothing." Sirius replied. "She may as well be a ghost."

"I like ghosts," Tonks put in. "They're always so friendly, a bit too sensitive about being dead, but they have wonderful stories."

"Unpleasant to walk through," Ted added.

"And they creep up on you unexpectedly." Tonks agreed. "But they always livened up dinner. It was really nice being back at Hogwarts last year."

"Nymphadora, the school was under attack from You-Know-Who and a Basilisk." Andromeda said incredulously.

"Apart from that, it was nice being back there." Tonks amended.

"Have you heard anymore from Narcissa?" Tonks had reminded Sirius of his cousin's involvement.

"Only to say that we shouldn't have more contact." Andromeda sighed. "It's awful that Lucius caused it all."

"Well it's not like we didn't beg her not to marry him," Sirius put in.

"Did you?" Tonks asked with interest.

"Many times over several years." Sirius replied. "Poor Cissy."

"You've changed your tune," Andromeda observed.

Sirius thought about this, he thought about the last time that he saw her and how she had chosen to help them. "I feel like I understand her more now, she's scared and it might actually motivate her this time."

Ted looked between Sirius and Andromeda; they both had a shared hope in their eyes. Ted couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't hold his breath for Narcissa to change sides, but he ate his dinner in silence, not wanting to spoil the moment.


End file.
